


La vida moral de la pareja ideal

by GTTTOP



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mexican AU, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 63,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTTTOP/pseuds/GTTTOP
Summary: SeungHyun se mudó al extinto DF hace doce años, con la ilusión de convertirse en un artista exitoso. Mientras daba una de sus excursiones por la ciudad, llegó sin querer a una preparatoria de niños ricos. En ese momento lo vio, al que cambiaría su vida por completo.Se enamoró de Kwon JiYong, que de lejos se veía como esos juniors odiosos y fresas, pero su forma de caminar, su nariz respingada y su sonrisa deslumbrante, le robó el corazón.Desde ese momento, supo que iba a ser para él.Sólo esperaba que le gustaran los rancheros...





	1. Halloween lesbiano

  
  
  
SeungHyun llevaba tres horas mirando fijamente el teclado de su computadora, sin mamadas, eran _tres horas_ completas. En el trabajo les habían bloqueado Youtube, Facebook, Twitter y hasta Tumblr -que la neta seguía sin agarrarle la onda- pero JiYong le había ensañado lo básico, desde que su jefe cachó a uno de sus compañeros viendo porno, y así, todo se había ido a la mierda.

Ya no le quedaban datos, porque por ver un video de gatitos que su esposo le había mandado, se había tragado todo lo que le quedaba de saldo, y para colmo, ni lo alcanzó a terminar. La duda de qué le había pasado al animalito lo estaba matando. Suspiró, porque tampoco tenía Spotify para escuchar algo decente, y la lista "Godinez" de la oficina lo estaba deprimiendo.

Pinche Sol.

Nunca creyó que su vida terminaría así, con una licenciatura en artes visuales jamás ejercida, dos trabajos, muchas deudas, pero al menos tenía amor.

El amor no le daba de tragar, desgraciadamente, pero al menos lo hacía levantarse cada mañana aunque estuviera muerto en vida. Sonrió, porque aunque se quejara, la neta sí valía la pena romperse el lomo de lunes a sábado para mantener a su _bebé_. 

\- Choi, ¿Ya terminaste lo del licenciado? Te va a correr si no se lo entregas hoy, ya te la cantó.- YoungBae era el único con quien convivía de la chamba, era de contaduría y buena gente; aunque siempre andaba invitándolo a él y a su esposo a las reuniones de su iglesia, él siendo un hereje de primera, lo mandaba sutilmente a la verga, pero este nunca se parecía querer rendirse.

-No, man, la neta me falta un chingo, pero el pendejo ese me puede correr, que se vaya a la verga, no soy su esclavo.-Con todo y que SeungHyun tenía más de una década en la capital, no perdía el marcado acento del norte; trataba de no salir con sus _palabritas_ , pero el _cantadito_ estaba en su sangre.

-Pues, casi casi lo eres, carnal, y necesitas esta chamba, en la otra no te dan seguro.

-En ninguno dan seguro, pinche reforma laboral de mierda.

-A ver pinches _godinitez_ de mierda, se me ponen a trabajar o los voy poniendo de patitas en la calle.- Kyungil era un pendejo, hijo del jefe, y se creía el dueño - aunque técnicamente lo era- pero sólo le traía ganas porque no se lo había querido _echar_ en la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa el año pasado, y desde entonces andaba de _chingaquedito_.

Ambos hombres asintieron, dándole el avión al imbécil _juniorcito_ , y regresaron a su plática cuando el imbécil se encerró en su oficina.

-Sabes que condeno la infidelidad bro, pero debiste darle lo que quería.- Dijo YoungBae, sintiendo pena por su compañero.

-No'mbre, capaz que mi vieja me mata, y de paso a ese pendejo. No gracias, nunca dejaría que a mi bebé lo _entamben_ por mi culpa.- Suspiró, harto.- No sabes lo que es estar galán, cabrón, todos te ven como un pedazo de carne.

-Oye, yo soy guapo.- Respondió indignado.

-Sí puta. Lo que pasa es que la HyoRin está medio ciega, mira que casarse con un contador que ni es contador, está carajo.- Añadió riendo.

-Mi jefe me echó la mano, pero me salen bien las cuentas.- Su bajito amigo sonaba más irritado.

-Tu jefe aplicó el _palancazo_ para que te dieran un trabajo chingón, aunque estudiaste turismo, cabrón. Pinches ricos, me cagan.

-Ay, tú tampoco digas, que te dieron el trabajo por _guapo_.

-Soy un pinche _godinez,_ cabrón, me pagan una miseria y hago el trabajo del _mirreycito_ ese, que cobra como cincuenta mil _baros_ , se la vive en _Acapulquirri_ el puto y viaja al _gabacho_ todos los findes. Ese debería ser yo, que le hago todo al inútil ese. Mi reina se merece eso y más.

-Pues para la otra no nazcas pobre.- Añadió mordaz.

-Para la otra no seguiré mis sueños y mejor pongo un puesto de _garnachas_ , esa madre sí deja.

-Sí, la neta sí.

SeungHyun y YoungBae se quedaron en silencio, pensando en sus pobres vidas asalariadas.

-Debimos hacerle como el SeungRi.- Dijo YoungBae, SeungHyun asintió, dándole toda la razón.

-Simón, su pinche puesto de sopa va chingón.- SeungHyun se sintió animado, al recordar a su amigo rico.

-Sí, no manches, vi que se llevó a su mujer a Ámsterdam.

-Y al _ganado_ se lo llevó al _New York_.- Ambos chicos se rieron, ese SeungRi era un cabrón.

-Y pensar que pudo ser mi marido.- YoungBae suspiró, simulando tristeza.

-Pudiste ser la parroquia, primo, pero te _freseaste_.

-La neta estoy bien así... Cuando lo cachen, le va a ir como en feria.- Se burló de su amigo más joven.

-No mames, yo que soy fiel, me parto la madre, y trabajo honradamente para ganarme la chuleta apenas me da, y ese _wey_ con sus sopitas trae hasta _rólex_ el hijueputa.

-Pero ya te dije hermano, dios aprieta pero no ahorca.

-Qué madres, ya me decidí, voy a poner mi puesto de tacos de _discada_ , a la verga.- Sonó más decidido que cuando le pidió matrimonio a su esposo.

-JiYong te va a matar si haces eso.- YoungBae se rio.

-No lo hará cuando le cumpla su sueño de ir a París.

-JiYong ha ido como mil veces a París.

-Sí, pero no conmigo.- Dijo, levantando las cejas "coqueto". Se rieron una vez más, hasta que escucharon un "disimulado" " _cállense a la verga_ " del teto de la oficina.

SeungHyun quiso partirle su madre al gordito lambiscón, pero su teléfono sonó, dando la hora de la comida.

-Bueno San YoungBae, ¿A dónde me vas a _pichar_ hoy?

-Lo siento, hyung, mi esposa no me dio dinero hoy, me mandó _lonche_.- Por el tono que usó, casi sintió que de verdad lo lamentaba.

-Dirás que tú hiciste el _lonche_ , a mi no me engañas, ninguna de nuestras viejas sabe cocinar.

-Eso, pues.- Levantó los hombros, restándole importancia.

-Ni pedo, pues tendré que ir con doña Pelos y comer otra tortita de tamal.

-Te vas a poner gordo con tanta masa.

-Nah, hasta crees que JiYong me va a dejar _encerdarme_ , él me mantiene activo.- Le guiñó un ojo, y soltó la carcajada al ver la cara de horror de su amigo.

Tomó su cartera y su celular, saliendo de la oficina. Iba chiflando feliz, porque se acordó de cómo lo mantenía en forma su amorcito. Si algo había de lo que no se podía _quejar_ en su vida, era el sexo, y más, porque su esposo era igual de _marrano_ y caliente que él. Quién lo diría, con la carita de ángel que se cargaba el canijo.

Le dieron ganas de hablarle, pero recordó que no tenía saldo, tal vez le debería de meter diez pesos para que mínimo le entraran los whatsapps. Caminó rumbo al Oxxo de la esquina, y decidió que mejor comería un Vikingo, con chance esta vez no estarían tan culeros. Al chile los del _Súper Siete_ estaban más chidos, pero igual estaba más lejos y le daba hueva caminar tanto. Y pues la neta ahora que pasó cerca del puesto de doña Pelos, se le revolvió el estómago, últimamente estaba abusando de la manteca.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, y miró a todos lados, para ver si no le andaba rondando alguna rata, últimamente estaban asaltando machín por esa zona, pero al ver que era su bebé, le valió madres el riesgo.

-Hola, mi cielo.- Fue lo primero que dijo al contestar.

"Nada de "mi cielo" cabrón, ¿Se te olvidó pagar la tarjeta o qué?"- Ah, la vida marital.

-No, mi vida, es hasta la otra semana, ¿Porqué?- Preguntó, entrando a la tienda, yendo directamente a la parte de atrás.

"¿Entonces porqué no pasó?"- Casi pudo ver el pucherito hermoso en su cara, ay, ese morro lo tenía bien _enculado_.

-Pues no sé mi vida, debe estar saturada, ¿No compraste esos zapatos que viste el otro día?- Preguntó distraídamente, mientras veía el asador de las salchichas, tratando de ver cual llevaría menos días ahí.

"¿Me estás echando la culpa?"- Escuchó la indignación en su voz, y algo dentro de él le dijo que estaba en problemas.

-No, mi cielo, pero ya ves que compramos cosas para el departamento y aún estamos pagando lo de tu peda de cumpleaños.- Suspiró, tal vez sería mejor un burrito, se giró hacia el refrigerador.

"¿Ahora me recriminas lo de mi fiesta?"- Sentía la ira aumentando en el menor.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Amor, estoy tratando de ver qué como, ¿Cuál prefieres, el burrito amarillo o el azul?- Intentaba salvar su pellejo como fuera, pero antes de terminar la pregunta, supo que estaba en problemas.

"O sea, ¿Me estás tirando a loco?"- Si no elegía correctamente su siguiente respuesta, podría darse por muerto.

-Mi vida, sabes que te escucho, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre. El patán este ya nos redujo el tiempo de comida, y me voy a desmayar.- Tomó dos burritos azules, y se dirigió al refri de los refrescos, y tomó una coca de litro, traía harta sed.

El menor soltó una risa. "¿Ya agarraste tu coca?"

SeungHyun se rio, nervioso pero feliz de haber cambiado con éxito la conversación.- Sí mi amor, ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Me estás espiando?- Caminaba como podía con las cosas, rumbo a la caja para pagar y sentarse a comer.

"No, pero DaeSung siempre dice eso"- Soltó otra risa.- "Ha estado mandando muchos memes al grupo, ¿no los has visto?.- Quiso contestarle que no, ya que trabajaba como burro para poder mantenerlo, pero no quiso jugarle al verga, ya se había salvado, mejor ahí la dejaba.

-No, mi cielo, se me acabó el crédito. ¿Qué tanto subió o qué? Ese man apenas y agarra su cel.

"Ah, con razón no contestabas. Ya sabes que de repente le dan sus ataques y da señales de vida. Mandó unos chistosos de perritos ". Rio nuevamente, ya se escuchaba más calmado.

-Ahorita le meto saldo y lo veo ¿va?

"Okay".

-¿Pero qué necesitabas comprar, mi vida?- Puso todos sus productos en la caja, tomó una caja de chicles, y un _snikers_ , para al rato que le volviera a dar hambre.

"Quería comenzar a organizar la fiesta de halloween, gordo, y me rebotó la tarjeta, o sea, qué perro oso con la chava del Soriana, o sea, tuve que dejar toda la compra, literal morí de pena". El menor sonó genuinamente angustiado.

Quiso que se lo llevara la verga, cierto, ya estaban en octubre y el mentado "jalowin" estaba cada vez más cerca. A su amorcito, el _gabacho,_ le encantaba esa jalada, y como el buen mandilón que era, siempre lo dejaba hacer una fiesta. Desde que se habían casado hace cinco años, se había vuelto una _tradición_.  
  


Tenía planeado este año viajar a su rancho para visitar a su familia en Monterrey, ya tenía calculada la tanda y todo, pero como buen pendejo, se le había olvidado la pachanga que organizaba su señora.

-Llegando a la casa hablamos, ¿sí, corazón? Checamos bien los números y te acompaño al súper.- La chica que cobraba lo miraba feo, y le señaló la pantalla, en dónde decía el importe. No mames, todo ya estaba carísimo. Tomó el billete de cien pesos y pagó.

"Pero, gordo". Estaba a nada de hacer berriche, pero no sabía qué más hacer.

-Cuando llegue hablamos ¿Sí, amor? Me tengo que ir, pero ve haciendo tu presupuesto para la fiesta.- Tomó su cambio, la bolsa con su coca y burritos, caminando de regreso a la parte de atrás, para calentar su comida. Se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello, y seguramente tendría que pedir _otro_ préstamo, ¿cómo estarían los del Elektra? Ahí no pedían nada según. Ni pedo, su esposo mandaba.

"¡Okay!" Respondió animado. "Tendré todo listo. ¿Qué harás de cenar, bebé?" Preguntó, ansioso.

-Aún no sé corazón, quedó comida de ayer.- Tomó los dos burritos y los metió al microondas.

"Buuu, quiero taquitos". Casi pudo ver la dulce sonrisa del dueño de sus quincenas, sonrió también.

-Pues va, te llevo a los de ahí a la vuelta ¿sobres?

JiYong soltó una carcajada. "Sobres".

-Bueno, te dejo JiYongie, voy a comer.

"Okay, adiós amor".

-Adiós, mi vida, te mando muchos besitos ahí donde ya sabes.- Hizo sonidos de besos, que hicieron reír al menor.

"Eres un marrano". Dijo después de calmar su risa. "Yo también le mando un beso a tu soldadito". Tronó un beso y por fin colgó.

El microondas sonó, anunciando que su comida -según- ya estaba lista. Sólo esperaba que se calentara parejo.

Suspiró. Debió poner el puesto de tacos, _chingadamadre_.  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  


SeungHyun llegó al complejo donde vivía, y suspiró por enésima vez en el día. Se bajó de su bici, y se estiró, le dolía horrores la espalda y las nalgas de estar todo el día sentado. Caminó para la entrada, y saludó al portero.

-Hola don Félix, ¿cómo estuvo la chamba?

-Hola don Choi, pues todo tranquilo.

-Fierro, primo.- Se acercó y le dio la mano al portero, que siempre reía cuando le decía "fierro".- Estamos pendientes.

-Sale, suerte don Choi.

-Ora, ¿porqué suerte?- Preguntó confundido.

-Pues...- El hombre se puso nervioso.- Sí, todos necesitamos suerte.

-Puta, lo que yo necesito es dinero cabrón, pero igual y con la suerte me saco el "Melate". Cámara carnal, nos vemos al rato, voy a llevar a mi señora a una cena romántica.- Se rio, cargando su bicicleta para meterla al elevador.

Le caía bien ese don, era buen pedo y siempre le contaba todo lo que hacía JiYong, para que no se llevara sorpresas con él. Porque siempre se llevaba _sorpresas_ con él.

Sumió el botón de su piso, y sacó su celular, esperando a que le llegara el wifi de uno de los vecinos, que estaba medio pendejo, porque no tenía contraseña su módem; cuando les cortaban el internet, siempre se colgaban de él. Le llegaron de trancazo un montón de notificaciones del grupo que tenía con sus amigos, pero se le trabó el teléfono.

-Me lleva la chingada.- Oprimía la pantalla, pero estaba completamente _freezeado_.

El elevador sonó, y se rindió, guardando el aparato, dándole un rato para que cargara todo. Tomó su bici, y caminó a la puerta de su depa. Escuchó ladridos y voces, pero supuso que era JiYong viendo alguna de sus películas de "Beethoven". Le gustaban mucho esas pelis.

Puso el código de la puerta y entró.

-¡Mi reina, ya llegué!- Gritó, anunciando su llegada. Se quitó los zapatos cambiándolos por sus pantuflas, y se puso a colgar su bicicleta en los soportes que habían en la entrada. Escuchó unas pisadas en el suelo, sonaban más como uñas raspando el suelo de madera.

Sintió algo húmedo en su pierna, y giró asustado.- Puta ma--¡Gaho! ¡Jollie!- Dijo emocionado de ver a los dos shar pei gigantes.- Bebés, ¿Cómo han estado?- Se agachó para acariciar a los animales como se merecían, ignorando por completo _qué hacían ahí los perros_.

-¿Neta los vas a besar a ellos antes que a mí?- Alzó la mirada y vio a su esposo, con los brazos cruzados, juzgándolo duramente.

-Bueno, ellos vinieron más rápido.- Se levantó del suelo, aún con los perritos exigiendo su atención.

JiYong no respondió, y sólo siguió viéndolo.

-Pero no los besé.- Se acercó al menor y rodeó su cintura.- Obvio a ti te voy a besar primero.

JiYong sonrió, rodeando el cuello del más alto.- Tienes suerte de que los amo tanto como a ti.

-Oh, yo te prefiero a ti, definitivamente.- Se inclinó un poco y por fin lo besó.

_Ese_ _beso_ que recibía después de una nefasta jornada laboral, era lo que lo hacía regresar al otro día a trabajar. _Ese momento_ en el que podía tener a JiYong en sus brazos otra vez, era por lo que realmente soportaba el trabajo. Se chingaba la madre todos los días para poder ver felicidad en esos ojos; esa sonrisa era su motor.

Afianzó su agarre en la cintura delgada, subiendo el escalón de la entrada, para cargarlo y dejarlo a su altura. Dios, cómo amaba a este chaparrito hermoso. De repente, su verga se puso durísima, y aunque ya tenía hambre, un _rapidito_ antes de los tacos no le caería mal.

Una de sus manos fue bajando hasta llegar a las nalguitas de su esposo, y las agarró firmemente, logrando que JiYong soltara un gemido, aún sin romper el beso.

-Neta que ustedes son unos calenturientos.- La voz de Dami, los hizo separarse agitados, girando la cabeza para ver a la mujer que los juzgaba divertida desde la sala, maldito "concepto abierto" que JiYong había suplicado hasta el cansancio.- No sé como hasta ahorita no tienen todo esto lleno de bendiciones.- Rio, al ver el espanto en los más jóvenes.- Apúrense, que mi mamá quiere hablar con ustedes.- Su cuñada se fue rumbo a la cocina.

-Venía a decirte que mamá y Dami vinieron.- Dijo cuando lo dejó sobre sus pies de nuevo.

-Si no me decías yo ni en cuenta, mi vida.- Recibió un zape por su comentario.

-Creo que se traen algo entre manos, amor, no me avisó que vendría.

-Espero que tu papá no intente por tercera vez que te de el divorcio, porque igual y ahorita sí me llega al precio.- Trató de bromear, para que se le bajara la erección que aún tenía entre las piernas.

-Eso es lo raro, gordo, no vino papá.- JiYong ignoró su chiste, y eso sí que lo dejó blandito otra vez.

-Puta, ahora sí tengo miedo, ah.

-Sí, se te salió lo yuca.- Rio, tomándolo de la mano, para que no huyera.

-Soy medio yuca mi amor, no me juzgues, te casaste con un crisol cultural.- Besó su mejilla, y se dejó jalar a su posible _ejecución_.  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
  


Bien, no había ido _tan mal._

-No estuvo tan mal ¿no?- Sintió a JiYong abrazarse a su brazo, caminaban rumbo a los tacos de Don Victor, que la neta sí estaban rifadísimos.

-Pus, supongo que pudo ser peor.

Claro que pudo ser peor, por ejemplo, pudieron llegar "Los caballeros Templarios" a balacear su depa, o los del SAT pudieron caerle con una auditoría o pudieron cancelar " _Rick y Morty_ ". Dios, habría muerto si cancelaban " _Rick y Morty_ ".

Siendo honesto sólo estaba exagerando, su amada suegrita y cuñada sólo habían venido, para invitarlos a la fiesta de compromiso de la Dami, JiYong había saltado de emoción, porque por fin su hermana dejaría de ser una "quedada", como le decían en su pueblo. Quién sabe quien era el pobre hombre al que había _engatusado_ , o lo más seguro es que se habían comido la torta antes del recreo y estaba en _barandales_. No quiso decir nada, ya que su amorcito capaz que lo mataba, pero la verdad saldría a la luz en unos meses, cuando no le quedara el vestido el día de la boda.

-Buenas güeritos, ¿Qué les sirvo?- Preguntó el taquero apenas llegaron, el puesto estaba lleno, como siempre a esta hora.

-Qué onda mi don, le encargo dos de lengua, dos de ojo, y otros dos campechanos, por ahora. ¿Tú que quieres, mi vida?- Le preguntó a JiYong que veía fascinado -como siempre- la olla en donde estaba la carne cocinándose.

-Tú ya sabes cuál me gusta.- Dijo sin mirarlo.

-Sí amor, pero cuántos quieres.

-Ah, pues no tengo mucha hambre, unos seis creo.

-Le encargo igual otros seis de maciza, sin cebolla, porfa.

-¿Van a llevar jugo?- Preguntó el taquero.

-Clarín.- Vio a un señor levantarse de uno de los bancos, y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, que el hombre respondió.- Siéntate amor, antes que se _agandallen_.

JiYong se sentó. Él se puso detrás y lo rodeó de los hombros. Sintió al menor recargarse en su pecho y besó su cabeza.

-De tomar qué le damos.

-Dos cocas, porfa.

-Ya ni te pregunté cómo te fue en el trabajo.- Dijo JiYong, entrelazando su mano derecha con una de las que le rodeaba los hombros.

-Pus normal.- Se inclinó un poco hacia él, para no andar gritando. El sonido de la calle, combinado con las pláticas de la gente y el man del acordeón que acababa de llegar para cantar, creaban el ambiente normal de la ciudad. Caótico y un poco desesperante para él. Aunque llevara ya doce años viviendo ahí, seguía sin disfrutar del todo la capital.

Extrañaba su rancho a veces.

-Asu, qué específico.

-Pues es que no hice así la gran cosa, la neta me la pasé pendejeando con el YoungBae.

-Te van a terminar corriendo, amor.

-Que me corra el puñetas ese, y se le acaba la chamba, yo hago todo.

Su esposo rio, y estiró el cuello para besarlo, el mayor se inclinó y le cumplió el capricho. No era de andar dando espectáculos en la calle, pero su bebé necesitaba siempre de este tipo de muestras de afecto. En su rancho esto era algo inmoral, pero todos aquí parecían ignorarlo.

-Aquí tiene joven.- El taquero le entregó sus órdenes, y tomó los platos para ponerlos en la barra frente a JiYong. No sería la primera vez -ni la última- en comer así, de pie, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, y más cuando salía a comer a puestos así con el menor. Siempre trataba de que él se sentara, y él prefería ponerse detrás, porque luego había cada mañoso queriéndole _toquetear_ la mercancía. Ya se había peleado en algunas ocasiones, porque había pendejos que se les hacía gracioso _arrimarle el camarón_ a su esposo, mientras este comía tranquilamente. Lo mismo cuando antes viajaban en metro, por eso lo primero que le había comprado a su bebé era un auto, a él le valía moverse en bici o transporte público, conque JiYong estuviera seguro era _suficiente_.

Sintió un dedo en su mejilla, que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Se te van a enfriar, gordo.- Vio la sonrisa de su amado, que ya no tenía uno de sus tacos en el plato.- ¿En qué tanto andas pensando?

-En ti, corazón, ¿en qué más?- Tomó la cuchara de la salsa roja y bañó sus tacos, e hizo lo mismo con la salsa verde. Se acercó un poco más a la barra, y levantó el plato, lo último que necesitaba era pringar a su esposo.

-Eres un teto- Dijo con la boca llena. Pero aún así, le tronó un beso, con sus labios llenos de grasita. Estaba tan enamorado de ese niño mimado.

Quién iba a decir que después de tantos años seguirían juntos. Una relación por la que nadie daba un peso.

Cuando había conocido a JiYong era un chamaco todo meco que había llegado a la capital, y como buen provinciano, había quedado apantallado con las tortas de tamal, el atolito y la variedad. Pero la neta su plan no era quedarse a vivir ahí, su plan era estudiar ahí y conseguir trabajo en Guadalajara o el extranjero, sí, tenía su sueño _guajiro_ de vivir en Nueva York o algún lugar así mamalón...

Pero apenas había visto esos ojitos color miel, supo que sus planes iban a cambiar, y la neta todo le valió chorizo, -tampoco es que haya rechazado grandes cosas la verdad-. Desde el momento en que lo vio, con sus _chortcitos_ mostrando esas pecaminosas piernas, su voz grave pero suave, sus aires de diva, y su manera elegante de caminar; supo que de ahí era, así que se puso al tiro para conquistarlo. Había sido una suerte que fuera alto, y tuviera un acento -muy marcado- del norte. Bueno, la suerte es que a JiYong le mamaran los vatos así.

Aunque así, bajita la mano, estaba cuero, la neta. Tal vez no tenía baro, pero era _fino_. Lo que no contaba, era conque el que quería que fuera la madre de sus morritos, era un _junior_ , que había viajado por toda Europa para sus quince años -además de haber tenido quinceaños-, había estudiado en pura escuela católica y que su carrera sería en "moda". Ah, y que todo su guardarropa, valía lo mismo que su depa actual.

Pero el amor es carajo, y JiYong se había terminado casando con un "muerto de hambre" como se lo recordaba siempre su querido suegro. Tal vez no lo había podido llenar de tantos lujos, y estaba endeudado hasta el tronco, pero no le faltaba nada.

Trabajaba en esa compañía de publicidad que le pagaban "bien", pero que si lo comparabas con el _negreo_ al que lo sometían, era mínimo. Y los sábados trabajaba en una pequeña tienda vegana, ahí se encarga de hacer queso, principalmente; pertenecía a unos hipsters mamadores, pero pagaban bien, o al menos lo suficiente para que madrugara en uno de sus dos únicos días libres. JiYong había insistido muchísimo en que fuera ahí, ya que era el negocio de uno de sus amigos de la prepa.

A ese pequeño no le podía negar una puta mierda, lo traía cortito, en todo sentido.

De vez en cuando, se quedaba viendo al fresita de su esposo, que sostenía los tacos con su dedito chiquito levantado, como si fuera un príncipe tomando su tacita de té.

Bueno, él era el príncipe de su humilde reino.

-¿Qué me ves? ¿Te gusto o qué?- Se rio, aún con la boca llena.

SeungHyun sonrió, y se inclinó para besar los grasocitos labios. Cuando abrió la boca, para meterle la lengua, JiYong lo empujó del pecho, para alejarlo de él.- SeungHyun, te apesta la boca a cebolla.

El mayor soltó una carcajada.- Ay, lo siento, princesa, se me olvidó que te caga la cebolla.

-Lo haces a propósito.- Tomó una servilleta, y se limpio los labios.

-Claro que no.- Agarró la botella de vidrio, y le dio un trago largo.

-Como si no te conociera, quien no te conozca que te compre.

-Tú me agarraste de a grapa.

-Era un chavito, y tú todo asaltacunas, me engatusaste.

-Te llevo un año, mi vida, no andes levantándome falsos.

SeungHyun solo sonreía, viendo como la naricita respingada y hermosa se arrugaba de indignación, la neta sí detestaba la cebolla, lo suficiente como para negarle un beso si sabía a ella. Por eso siempre tenía chicles en su bolsillo.

Siguieron comiendo, ocasionalmente se comentaban unas cosas, pero se volvía cada vez más difícil, ya que en lugar de vaciarse el puesto, llegaba más y más gente. Con todo y que era regio, a SeungHyun no le gustaba levantar la voz. JiYong decía que siempre gritaba, pero para él, el menor era el verdaderamente escandaloso.

Y vaya que lo era.  
  


-  
  


Iban de regreso a su hogar, SeungHyun tenía firmemente agarrada la mano de su esposo, mientras caminaban tranquilamente en la no tan iluminada calle.

JiYong estaba inusualmente callado, y aunque eso le daba mala espina, no tenía tampoco muchas ganas de hablar. Su esposo decía que caminaba extraño, como ranchero, y para acabarla de amolar, lento. Él no tenía idea de qué hablaba, él daba zancadas largas, que equivalían a cinco pacitos de JiYong. Le daba risa de cómo el pequeño diablo le decía siempre que caminara más rápido, algunas veces hasta lo empujaba, o como ahora, que lo jalaba.

Ahora, que desde que había mencionado su particular forma de andar, había caído en cuenta de que tenía ciertas _ventajas_ ir lento. Por ejemplo ahora, que JiYong usaba unos cortos _shorts_ de mezclilla, que dejaban al descubierto sus pecaminosas piernas tatuadas, es cierto que no tenía la cola más grande del mundo, pero era perfecto para él; desde su posición, un par de pasos atrás, podía admirar al menor en toda su _gloria._

JiYong tenía un andado elegante, como de modelo de pasarela. Era bellísimo de ver.

Pero al igual que él, había otras personas que pensaban lo mismo.

\- Que bonitas piernas, ¿A qué horas abren?- Un tipo que estaba sentado tomando una _caguama_ en la banqueta, dijo eso tan bajo, que si no hubiera sido por el chiflido que dio, SeungHyun lo habría pasado por alto.

Pero no. Eso sí que no.

-¿Qué dijiste, pinche perro ojete?- Soltó la mano del menor y se plantó frente al otro, aún a esta distancia, podía oler perfectamente _la mona_ que se estaba metiendo junto a la cheve.

Tener de pareja a alguien como JiYong no era fácil, y mucho menos, cuando era alguien tan hermoso como sólo él. Además, su _look_ andrógino no era bueno cuando salían a las peligrosas calles de la Ciudad de México, lleno de perros aulladores. Siempre lo confundían con una mujer, y digo, a JiYong le daba igual, incluso cuando le decían güerita -los ñores del mercadito siempre le daban pilón- pero cuando por creerla chava le gritaban _marranadas_ , eso sí lo enfermaba.

JiYong sólo les mentaba la madre -con los años, el fresita iba a agarrando más y más barrio- o los ignoraba, pero a SeungHyun se le salía el _fierro_.

-Na-nada jefe.- Tartamudeó el _teporochito_.

-Entonces ábrete a la verga antes de que te _plomée_ , hijo de tu perra madre.- SeungHyun no era excesivamente alto ni estaba muy mamado, pero su voz sí que daba miedo.

El hombre tomó su botella y su bolsita -en dónde debía tener sus cosas para _monearse_ \- y se alejó como pudo, tambaleando.

-¿Okay...?- Preguntó dudoso JiYong, que no sabía qué diablos había pasado.

SeungHyun respiraba rápido, aún molesto por lo que le habían dicho a su esposo.

-Vamos.- Rodeó los hombros de JiYong, y regresaron a su rumbo.

-¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿Se te salió _el Mencho_ o qué?- El menor sostuvo la mano más grande que estaba sobre su hombro, y rodeó la cintura del más alto con su brazo libre.

-¿No escuchaste qué dijo o sólo te sordeaste?

-Escuché un silbido, pero no pensé que por eso casi baleabas a ese tipo con tu AK47 imaginaria.- Se rio, y besó su hermosa y grande mano.

-Mejor.- SeungHyun se inclinó y besó la cabeza cubierta en un gorro rosa.

-Por suerte tengo a mi macho alfa, que defienda mi honor.- JiYong se rio, tratando de contagiar al mayor, que no pudo seguir con el ceño fruncido, y le sonrió por fin.

Al llegar a su edificio, seguían abrazados, y en el mismo silencio tranquilo que traían antes del pequeño incidente. Saludaron a don Félix, y entraron al elevador. SeungHyun oprimió el botón de su piso, y apoyó su espalda en el vidrio, rodeando la cintura de JiYong, para que quedaran frente a frente.

De repente el ambiente se puso un poco caliente, y el mayor sólo deseó llegar rápido a su depa, para darle duro al asunto.

JiYong rodeó su cuello, y se puso de puntillas, para llegar a los labios de su marido.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse, el elevador se detuvo, y por las puertas entró un semi desnudo SeungRi, que cargaba su ropa y zapatos en sus brazos. La pareja se separó un poco, incrédulos de lo que estaba frente a ellos, al fondo se veía una pila más grande de ropa. Sólo observaron como seguían saliendo cosas por la puerta del departamento de su amigo más joven.

-Qué honduras, chavos, ¿qué cuentan?- SeungRi, con su cabello rubio y lo que parecía un moretón en su ojo derecho, les sonrió, como el maldito descarado que era. Oprimió el botón que lo llevaría al _penth house_ del lugar, y las puertas de cerraron.

-¿Nosotros? O sea, qué cuentas tú amiga, ¿ya viste tu ojo? Literal lo tienes negro, ahora sí pareces un panda.- Preguntó JiYong, que se había cruzado de brazos.

-Ah, sí, la vieja esta me aventó uno de mis tenis, me cayó en la mera jeta.

-¿Te agarraron en la movida, compa?- Preguntó SeungHyun, aunque era más que obvio.

-Pinche ganado, se puso intenso y me mandó su pack en whats, pues que la morra esta lo vio.

-Eres un tarado, literal.- JiYong suspiró, incrédulo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era cuestión de cometer un error, como este, para que cacharan a su amigo. Por fin había pasado.

-Lo sé, nunca dejo el cel a la vista, y pues que lo _wachó_ la vieja esta, y ya fuimos carnales.

-Deberías tener algo de decencia, compa, vete a un motelito o algo, si tu ex se da cuenta que todo el tiempo vivió casi casi con _la otra_ , te van a cortar los huevos, cabrón- El elevador se detuvo en su piso, y la pareja salió, era un desmadre su amigo.

-Qué madres, si para eso tengo casa, además, necesito un poco de consuelo de mi _baby_.- Las puertas se cerraron, pero antes el rubio les dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Era un descarado infeliz.

-Prométeme, que si me llegas a poner los cuernos, te la vas a llevar a otro lado, porfa.- Llegaron a la puerta, y teclearon el código para entrar a su hogar.

- _Mijo_ , yo jamás te pondría los cuernos. Una, no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti, y dos, con trabajo y te puedo mantener, qué voy a andar cuidando ganado, soy ranchero, pero no mames.- Abrazó de los hombros al menor, y besó su cabeza.

-Más te vale.

-Primero me corto yo los huevos.- Le guiñó un ojo.

JiYong rio, pero su mirada cambió a una más seria.- No sé por quién siento más pena, si por HyeWon o por Sehunnie.

-Pues por la morra, mi vida, digo, el otro ya sabe que es _la otra_ , y más porque agarró al SeungRi de su _sugar daddy_.

-Pero la neta, sí veo bien enamorado a Sehunnie, no se vale.- Hizo un puchero.

-Puede ser, pero no son maneras, mi vida.

-Bueno, eso sí. ¡Pero Sehunnie es un tipazo! Se merece a alguien bien. No al corriente de SeungRi.

-Pues cada quién elige su chinga, mira que esconderlo tres años está cabrón...  
  


-Ay, ya no hablemos de eso, porque me deprimo.- JiYong estaba sobre la isla de la cocina, viendo como su esposo sacaba dos cervezas del refri.

-Tranquilo, mi chulo, tómese mejor una fría conmigo.- Le entregó la botella ya abierta, y la chocó con la otra que tenía en la mano.- Salud, mi rey, por los taquitos que estaban bien ricos.- Se empinó la cheve, y le dio un trago largo.

-Salud mejor por mi fiesta de Halloween.- SeungHyun se atragantó, escupiendo un poco del líquido, y comenzó a toser, tratando de sacar la cerveza de sus pulmones.- Ay, no me salgas con eso, dijiste que ibas a revisar "los números".- Hizo las comillas con los dedos.

El mayor seguía tosiendo, así que JiYong sintió algo de pena por él, y le empezó a dar palmaditas en la espalda, para confortarlo, y según él, ayudarlo a respirar.

-No creas que me olvidé de eso, por favor, tenemos menos de un mes y necesito organizar todo.

-Bebé, no creo que sea buena idea hacer una fiesta este año.- Dijo con dificultad, una vez dejó de toser, tenía los ojos brillosos. Se separó del menor, porque sabía que esto iba a ser una _discusión_ , y de las feas; se dirigió a la seguridad de su sala, con la cheve en mano, sentándose en el sofá más grande.

-Ah, ¿Y eso por qué?- JiYong se bajó de la encimera, y siguió al más alto, aplastándose a su lado.

-Pues no sé si te diste cuenta, mi vida, pero somos pobres. Este año nos hemos pasado con los gastos, y no creo que podamos pagar la peda.

-Pero gordo.- Alargó la última "o", en un tono caprichoso.- Es nuestra tradición.

-Sí, mi vida, pero la empezamos cuando no había crisis.

-¡SeungHyun!

-No, JiYong, no podemos costearla, hazla de _traje_.

-Ay, no mames, eso es de miserables.- JiYong se cruzó de brazos.

SeungHyn sintió un escalofrío, tal vez no era _tan_ mala idea lo del préstamo en banco Azteca. Pero sacudió la cabeza, en la tarde le había preguntado a YoungBae, y como buen contador le dijo que no, que mejor se agarrara sus _huevitos_ como buen macho y se plantara ante su costosa diva.- No amor, eso hacen los amigos, tú lo que quieres es tener la casa llena de gorrones.

-¡Pero igual son tus amigos!

-Por eso, sé que son bien gorrones.-Intentó seguir el consejo de su amigo el conta, y agarrarse los huevos.- Nel, mi amor, tenemos un chingo de deudas, estamos pagando el _infonavit_ , tu carro, tu cel, tu ropa, y la tanda ya te había dicho que era para ir a ver a mis papás, si querías lujos te hubieras casado con el SeungRi.

-Pero amor, podemos ir a ver a tus papás en diciembre.- JiYong se acercó peligrosamente a él, su tono, _había cambiado completamente_ , era dulce, suave.

Giró a ver a su esposo y vio _eso_ en sus ojos. Oh no, no iba a caer con _esa_.

No _otra vez._

-Aléjate de mí satanás, ya conozco tus artimañas.- Se alejó todo lo que pudo, quedando en una esquina del sofá.

-¿De qué hablas?- Se acercó a él, arrinconándolo. El menor le puso una mano en el pecho, que fue bajando lentamente.

-No, no me vas a mangonear, hoy no, no puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras _coshando_ , JiYong.

-¿Quién habló de _coshar_ , amor? Eres un puerco.- La pequeña mano ya estaba en su cinturón. Jugaba distraidamente con la enorme hebilla de dragón, usando su dedo índice.

-Tú sólo tienes dos formas de manipularme. Si no te funciona cogiendo, me dejas en abstinencia, pero como tú tampoco aguantas mucho sin coger, casi siempre sólo me abres esas _hermosas piernas_ las veces que sean necesarias, hasta que te digo que sí, como el pendejazo que soy.

En todo ese tiempo, JiYong había abierto lentamente el cinturón, y ya tenía el cierre abajo.- Entonces, si ya sabes qué voy a hacer, ¿por qué no me detienes? Eres como del _doble_ de mi tamaño.

SeungHyun ya estaba durísimo, y sabía que por más que quisiera cambiar su destino, éste ya estaba _sellado_.- Estás chaparrito, mi amor, pero no te la bañes, tampoco soy un mastodonte.

-Eres del tamaño _perfecto_ , SeungHyunnie.- Maldito.- Oh, pero tu verga, esa _sí_ que es enorme.

Sintió la suave mano de su esposo sobre su pene, y automáticamente soltó un gemido, cerrando lo ojos.

-Basta.

-La tienes tan grande que siempre me ahogo con ella.- Susurraba en su oído, la dulce y erótica voz de JiYong era uno de sus afrodisíacos favoritos, eso, añadido a la mano que lo acariciaba lentamente, lo estaban matando.- Pero me encanta más cuando me la _entierras_ hasta el fondo.

-Putamadre, JiYong.- Jadeó, sintiendo al menor atacar su cuello, seguramente dejándole un chupetón del tamaño de Sonora.

-¿Qué quieres, bebé?- Apretó un poco la verga, y lamió su oreja.

-Ya sabes qué quiero, mi amor.- Dijo con dificultad.

-Pero dímelo, ¿Quieres que te de unos buenos _sentones_ , o me la trago toda?

-Coño JiYong.-Le puso la mano en la nuca, y lo empujó hacia su pene.- Trágatela toda.

SeungHyun no vio la carita de satisfacción que tenía el otro.

JiYong _siempre ganaba_ , o al menos el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo.  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  


Abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir algo peludo en su rostro, el maullido de Iye lo hizo sonreir un poco, hasta que vio que el animalito estaba molesto, como casi siempre.

-Hola, mi amor.- Susurró para el gato que sólo maulló y se bajó de la cama.

El brazo que tenía en su cintura pesaba, pobre, SeungHyun había quedado agotadísimo por toda la cogedera que habían tenido. A él igual le dolía, pero era el dolorcito rico del ejercicio, así que no se iba a quejar, mucho menos, después de lograr _su cometido_.

Diosito le había dado un talento con la boca...

Tomó el antebrazo para quitárselo de encima con cuidado, y lentamente salió de la cama. Buscó su celular para mirar la hora, y vio que aún tenía una hora antes de que el mayor despertara para bañarse y hacer el desayuno. Iye maulló desde la puerta, y supuso que tenía hambre, no recordaba haberle dado de comer la noche anterior.

Sí, era un maldito, pero se le había olvidado por completo, ya que estaba en su plan de _convencimiento_.

A veces se sentía mal de lo fácil que era convencer a SeungHyun, es decir, él era el único que lograba controlarlo, pero consideraba que usaba su poder sólo para el bien. No es como si lo manipulara para asaltar bancos o cosas así, sólo eran _pequeñas cosas_ que ayudaban a su matrimonio a ser más feliz y divertido. Nimiedades, vaya.

Pero si era honesto, sí se sentía medio mierda, porque estaba consciente de que no tenían dinero, de que él seguía sin encontrar algo en qué trabajar -dejándolos sólo con los ingresos de su hombre- y que si algo adoraba SeungHyun -aparte de a él, claro- era a su familia. Y sí, desde enero que no los veían, pero vamos, era por una buena causa.

Las tradiciones son lo que nutren a las familias, y por mucho que su esposo no cayera en cuenta, desde hace cinco años ellos era una familia, con todo y Iye. Si ya habían hecho de esta mega peda de Halloween una tradición, estaría padre que la mantuvieran ¿no? Sería su sexto año consecutivo, y con una vez que fallaran, seguro se les salaba para toda la vida.

Iye volvió a maullar, y lo rasguñó en sus pantorrilla.

-¡Auh! ¡Iye! Me lleva ya voy, como chingas.- Buscó el saco de croquetas, y se las sirvió al gato, que empezó a comer desesperado.- No pues sí que eres mi gato, eres igual de dramático que yo.

Estiró su cuerpo, y soltó un gemido de satisfacción. Pensó si debería bañarse, pero la verdad tenía hueva, y sólo tenía una hora para prepararle el desayuno a su amorcito. Decidió que se pondría manos a la obra, ya que no había mucho tiempo.

Caminó a su refri, y lo abrió, inclinándose un poco para inspeccionar el lugar. Genial.

Sólo había leche, unas naranjas, quesos veganos -que nadie comía, pero que le regalaban a su esposo en su trabajo- sobras de días anteriores en _topers_ y mucha cheve, como los buenos adultos responsables que eran.

Maravilloso.

-Me lleva.- Susurró.

-Qué bonita maceta para sembrar mi chile.

-¡SeungHyun!- JiYong saltó asustado.

-Buenos días mi chula, ¿apoco ya tienes hambre? ¿No te llenó lo de anoche?- SeungHyun sólo tenía el pantalón de su pijama, y estaba con los brazos cruzados, recargado en la encimera.

-No seas así, puerco.- Se rio, y cerró la puerta del refri.

Su esposo no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y no supo realmente porqué, hasta que miró lo que este veía. Ja, seguía desnudo, cierto, como el buen exibicionista que era, ni había notado que así como se había dormido se había levantado.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, cochino?

-Me encanta.

-No me mires así.

-¿Así, cómo?

-Así, como si me quisieras hacer algo.

-Al chile sí, te quiero hacer de todo. Pero si ya me despertaste, mejor me pongo a cocinar ¿no? A ver, ¿Qué va a querer de desayunar mi bebé precioso?- Dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé de los chiquitos.

-Pues, yo quería prepararte el desayuno, amor.- Bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzado.- Por lo bueno que has sido conmigo.

-No hay de qué, mi rey, sabes que yo sólo vivo para servirte. Además de que no hay ni madres, ni tus de "mamuts", para que mínimo me los calientes y hagas tus pastelitos.- Dijo eso último burlón.

Frunció el ceño.- Pues te iba a preparar algo diferente.

-Ah, puedes preparar recalentado.- Seguía usando el mismo tono.- Sólo no vayas a quemar la cocina, porque no tenemos baro para repararla.

-Eres un nefasto, literal.- Se giró, con el ánimo bajoneado.

-Hey, solo te estoy chingando, mi amor.- Se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo, para que no huyera.- Hazme unos _frutilupis_ ¿va? Eso me haría muy feliz.- Se inclinó y besó su cabeza.

-No, ya no te quiero, eres malo.

-Aw, no te pongas así, belleza.- Lo abrazó por los hombros y lo acercó a él.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a desayunar afuera?

JiYong lo consideró, pero no quería caer tan fácil, después de la humillación.

-Anda, te llevo a ese lugar de wafles carísimos que tanto te gustan.

-¿No que no tienes dinero?- Soltó, tratando de reprimir su sonrisa.

-Oh, pero por ti puedo comer pura torta de tamal de doña Pelos por el resto de la semana con tal de hacerte feliz, mi vida.

JiYong terminó rindiéndose, más cuando sintió una nalgada en su cachete izquierdo.- Eres nefasto.

-Por ti hago lo que sea, mi vida.- Empezó a besar su cuello, y a manosearlo un poco.

-¿Y cuando te dan el dinero de la tanda?- Eso dejó frío al más alto.- ¿Y bien?

-El viernes te lo doy, corazón.- Añadió con un suspiro.

-Entonces llévame a desayunar.- Sonrió, y se colgó del cuello de su esposo.

Sí, a veces se sentía mal por SeungHyun, pero cuando dejó un sonoro beso en sus labios, y aparecieron los hoyuelos que tanto amaba, supo que no debía ser _tan malo._

Al menos SeungHyun recibía sexo diario. Eso no lo debía tener ni Obama.

Que sí, el sexo no era lo máximo en la vida, pero ese brillo en los ojos del amor de su vida, lo hacían pensar que estaba haciendo _algo_ bien.

¿Podía hacer feliz y miserable a SeungHyun al mismo tiempo? _Absolutamente_.

Pero ¿qué no era así el amor?  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  


La gran mano de su esposo acariciaba con flojera su vientre, tenía su otro brazo rodeando su cintura, que también tocaba de la misma forma. Su cabeza estaba sobre su hombro, y JiYong intentaba no reírse de lo encimoso que podía ser el mayor.

SeungHyun era un ranchero, siempre lo jodía con eso del macho norteño, pero en el fondo era un pan. De repente se le botaba la canica -como ayer- pero eran pocas las veces, JiYong era más de ponerse intenso ante el acoso callejero que podría sufrir debido a su andrógina apariencia, pero si estaba con el mayor, le gustaba que él se hiciera cargo.

Eso parecía hacerlo muy feliz.

-Tengo sueño.- Dijo SeungHyun con voz gruesa y aniñada, dejando un beso en su oreja.

-Y todavía ni has llegado al trabajo, amor.- Le sonrió, y besó su frente.

-¿No quieres suplantarme hoy? Sólo haste pendejo, como siempre hago, y pon mi tarjeta en el lector y ya.

JiYong soltó una carcajada, antes de beber algo de café.- No creo que pueda engañar a Kyungil.

-¿Cómo no? Nada más no hagas contacto directo, además el animal a veces ni va.

-Quisiera, neta, pero tengo otras cosas qué hacer.- Soltó una risita, y pinchó el último pedazo de wafle con durazno y nutella, llevándolo a la boca de su esposo.

-Buu.- Dijo con la boca llena, masticando sin ganas.- Eres malo.

-Yo también te amo.- Se inclinó y besó la punta de su nariz.

-Bueno, pues si no me vas a ayudar, vamos, que no sé como mierda voy a llegar, tardamos un chingo en la _ducha_.- Susurró lo último acercándose a su oreja, dejando un beso en la parte de atrás del lóbulo, que le dio escalofríos.

-Bien que te gustó, ahora no me eches la culpa.- Besó brevemente sus labios, cuando llegó el camarero y dejó la cuenta.

SeungHyun tomó la nota y la leyó, abriéndo los ojos enormes.- Hijos de su chingada madre, clavarme trescientos baros por dos wafles, ya ni la chingan, voy a vender wafles a la verga.- Se empezó a quejar, mientras abría su cartera y sacaba un billete de quinientos.- Era lo de la semana, y puta todavía quieren propina los hijos de la--

JiYong se lanzó sobre el mayor, besando su mejilla.- Gracias por la comida, amor.

SeungHyun sonrió como tonto y le respondió el beso, pero en sus labios.- Para ti sólo lo mejor, mi rey.

El mesero tomó la cuenta y a los dos minutos regresó con el cambio. Para entonces ya los dos estaban de pie, con las manos entrelazadas.

-Si no llego a tiempo, el imbécil ese es capaz de correrme.

-Puedo llevarte, cariño.- Sonrió, apretándo su mano.

A SeungHyun no le gustaba que lo llevaran, porque decía que era un derroche innecesairo existiendo el _eficiente_ transporte público de la CDMX, y no, no era por ecologista, se le había quitado lo _regio_ sólo al momento de consentirlo, porque en todo lo demás...

-No es necesario, mi cielo, puedo alcanzar bien el metro, chance tenga que correr tantito, pero tu no te estreses, mi chula.- Tomó el cambio, dejando -con todo el dolor de su alma- tres monedas de diez pesos.- Casi es el diez.- Susurró, satisfecho.

JiYong suspiró, tenía que admitir que no era el más _codo_ ser humano que conocía, no; o sea, le chocaba que gastaran de más, y siempre andaba _cazando ofertones_ , pero era soportable. Nada digno de _Home & Health_.

Salieron del local, y giraron a su derecha; el restaurante estaba a sólo una cuadra de su depa, así que seguramente SeungHyun lo dejaría en la puerta, y saldría volando en su bici directo al metro, la había dejado encargada con don Félix, para que no tuviera que subir a buscarla -o llevarla a desayunar-.

Era una suerte que la gente pareciera adorar a su esposo, ya que en la entrada del metro -que quedaba algo lejos de su hogar- había una fonda, y ahí le cuidaban su bicicleta, hasta que él regresaba del trabajo; el día que había hablado con la señora -que abría desde temprano y cerraba en la noche- sobre cuidar su bici, SeungHyun había estado muy emocionado, ya que así no tendría que agarrar un camión a la estación, ahorrándose esos pesos que a la larga se volvían cientos -o algo así- al mes.

Él se veía _feliz_ cuando le contó, así que sólo lo apoyó y felicitó.

Llegaron a su edificio, y vaya sorpresa la de ver a SeungRi de la mano de SeHun. Vaya que raro.

-¡Que onda perros!- Su amigo ojeroso se soltó de su ¿novio? Y se acercó a ellos.

-¡SeungRi! ¿Puedes llevarme a mi chamba?- Dijo entusiasmado SeungHyun, _viendo el burro_.

-¿Qué? Puta, ni los buenos días tú.

-Anda, voy a llegar tarde, anda ¿sí? Porfa- Suplicó cual niño chiquito.

SeungRi suspiró, y se giró a SeHun.- Regreso en un rato, ¿okay? Si quieres quédate con el JiYong.- Le guiñó un ojo, y regresó su mirada a ellos.- Vamos papu, antes de que me arrepienta.

-¡Gracias, primo!- JiYong sintió que era levantado del suelo.- Te amo, JiYongie precioso, mi rey, mi chula, mi vida, mi alma.- Por cada palabra dejaba un beso en su mejilla.- Te amo, corazón, te llamo cuando llegue, hoy sí le meto crédito. ¿Va?

El _beso_ que le dio, era de esos que te aseguraba que le dolía, literal, alejarse de él. La boca ajena le quitaba el aliento, y le dejaba bien en claro que _todo el día_ iba a pensar en _él_ , que iba a trabajar por _él_ y para _él_. Porque él cuidaba de JiYong, porque SeungHyun lo amaba tanto, que esta era la manera más _lógica_ de demostrárselo. Amaba _este_ momento en las mañanas, porque jamás en su vida se sintió _tan amado, tan protegido, tan vivo_ en los brazos de alguien.

Y aunque JiYong quería encontrar su vocación y ayudar a su esposo en la presión económica, una egoísta parte de él, le gustaba ser _vulnerable_. Tal vez su padre tenía razón y era _masoquista económico._

Si supiera que igual era masoquista en lo sexual...

Asintió y por fin respondió.- Te amo, gordito, cuídate.- Dejó un último beso en los labios contrarios, y fue depositado por fin en el suelo.

SeungHyun le guiñó un ojo y solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a SeHun, caminaba de espaldas en dirección al Mustang amarillo huevo, para así poder lanzarle besos. SeungRi gritó "mandilón", pero ambos decidieron ignorarlo. JiYong no podía con lo _cursi_ que llegaba a ser su esposo, pero se le derretía el corazón, así que regresaba los besos a su precioso hombre. Éste siguió lanzando besos, hasta que el auto arrancó y desapareció de su vista.

Tenía una sonrisa de tonto enamorado, que supo le duraría hasta el regreso de su amado, o _eso creyó_.

Cuando dirigió su mirada a SeHun, el alto muchacho estaba llorando, silenciosamente, y su corazón se oprimió.

_Pinche SeungRi._  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  


Bien estas dos últimas semanas habían sido un poco incómodas, porque SeungRi y SeHun habían terminado con la tóxica relación que tenían, e increíblemente, había sido por decisión propia. Si bien, siempre fueron sutiles ya que eran _amantes_ , y por tres años ni una puta mirada se dieron, ahora sí que era incómodo, ya que sabían todo el trasfondo de lo que habían vivido.

SeungHyun había hablado con SeungRi ese día que lo había llevado al trabajo, y él había hecho lo propio con SeHun; para la noche, ya no había _relación_.

No se arrepentían, no del todo, porque esa relación había iniciado mal y era tóxica, dependiente y sin futuro.

O al menos eso pensaron.

SeungRi había dejado su vida de playboy, y SeHun, siempre estoico, se notaba muy deprimido. Iba a resultar que al final sí se querían los pendejos.

Bueno, él sabía que SeHun estaba _enculado_ , pero nunca creyó que obtendrían algún tipo de reacción del emprendedor de las sopitas.

SeungHyun le había visto las negras intenciones que tenía de juntarlos de nuevo, y le había advertido de que _ni se le ocurriera._

Pobre tonto, como si le fuera a hacer caso.

Había invitado a su amigo rico a que lo acompañara de compras, faltaban poco menos de dos semanas para su fiesta anual de "Halloween", y estaba buscando unas cositas curiosas para decorar, globos, serpentina y esas cosas.

Ya tenía encargada la comida, el pastel; sólo le faltaban detalles de la decoración, el alcohol -que su marido iba a conseguir- y su puto disfraz. Bueno, le faltaba lo más importante. ¿Qué usaría este año?

Año tras año su esposo y él se coordinaban para _humillar_ , es decir, para elegir el mejor disfraz de pareja. Para llevar diez años de disfraces, -algunos años fueron a más de una fiesta- cada vez era más difícil superarse.

Este se estaba volviendo particularmente _batalloso_.

¿Qué estaba de moda, pero al mismo tiempo era _cool_? El año pasado habían hecho de Mujer Maravilla y Súper Man, y el anterior el Joker y Harley Queen, la opción más obvia, pero había sido divertido.

¿De qué serían sus disfraces?

-Qué onda guapa, ¿Por qué tan solita?

Sintió una mano en su cintura, y estuvo tentado a darle un puñetazo en el estómago a SeungRi, pero recordó la cara ojerosa y de miseria que tenía en los últimos días, y decidió mejor dejarlo ser.

-¿Cómo estás, pandita?

-Pues vivo, podría estar peor, supongo.- Su voz sonaba apagada, sin vida.

Se había abrazado más al más bajito, y JiYong sintió su corazón oprimirse un poco más. Suspiró.

-Te traje para que me ayudes a cargar la compra, no a que deprimas el súper.

-Lo siento, hermano.

-Está bien, vamos a levantarte el ánimo ¿va?- Le sonrió, y recibió una mueca de regreso.- Ahora ve por el carrito, tenemos mucho que comprar.

El menor suspiró, y fue por lo que le pidió.

-Me lleva, esto será más aburrido de lo que creí, debí traer azúcar o algo para acelerarlo.

Vio a SeungRi tomar un carrito, y regresar, todo era tan deprimente, como una película de sobre el Holocausto.

-Pues ni modo.- Cuando su amigo llegó a su lado, se puso a un lado de él y dijo.- Me lo vas a agradecer.

-¿Qué co--?- No lo dejó terminar, porque recibió una cachetada en toda la jeta.- ¿Qué verga wey?

-Levanta esa cola, chingado, ¿Quieres recuperar a SeHun?

-¿Qué? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con el putazo?

-Me cagaba ver tu cara toda _sad_ , así que responde, ¿Quieres recuperar a SeHun?

-Pu-pues, yo, no sé.

-Sí sabes, contras, ¿Quieres o no?

-¡Tu marido dijo que termináramos!

-Sí, pero nunca dijo que te rindieras ¿o sí? Necesitaban un tiempo separados para saber que se quieren, y ya me están hartando los dos todos depres.

-No sé si sea lo correcto...

-Inténtenlo una vez más, agarra tus huevitos y recupera a tu hombre.

-No estoy seguro...

-A ver, ¿Has cogido?- Preguntó JiYong de repente.

-¿Eso qué?- Regresó la pregunta, confundido.

-¿Lo has hecho, sí o no?

-Pues no...

-¿Entonces? ¡Tu corazón te está diciendo a quien quieres SeungRi!

-En realidad es mi pito...

-¡Mejor aún! ¡Ese no miente!

-Por cosas como estas siento pena por tu marido.- SeungRi suspiró.

-No lo hagas, él es muy feliz. Ahora, lo bueno, ¿Cómo lo vas a reconquistar?

-Pues eso va a estar carajo.

-¿Por?

-¿No ya anda con ese tipo? El chaparrito que siempre lo rondaba.

-Ah, ¿KyungSoo? Nel, ese niño anda en otras ondas, y más porque SeHun ya lo bateó un chingo de veces, por ti.

-Entonces, ¿Crees que deba?- Preguntó temeroso.

-¡Por supuesto! Es más, te daré chance de que hagas algo en mi fiesta, para que amarres ese _bussiness_ bien.

-¿Hasta Halloween? ¡Falta mucho! Me van a comer el mandado para entonces.

-Noup, sé lo que te digo. Ahora, vas a levantar esa cola, vas a sonreír, y me ayudarás a buscar todo lo que necesito. Ya luego hablaremos con mi bebé para que coordinen la pedida de mano.

-Espera, ¿No me vas a ayudar tú?

-Dah, ya lo hice.

-Sólo dijiste un par de mamadas cursis y me lanzaste con tu marido.

-¿Qué más querías?- Preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Puta, pues, ayuda a cómo reconquistarlo, tú lo dijiste.

-Ah, pues yo no sé de eso, no sé si sabes, pero yo en mi vida he ligado, a mí simpre me ligan.- Le guiñó un ojo, coqueto.- Pero no te preocupes, mi osito es buenísimo en eso, te estoy derivando con _el Top._

SeungRi suspiró, porque no estaba seguro de eso. Sí, SeungHyun era algo así como una estrella local por haber conquistado a La Diva, pero no estaba seguro de si podrían con alguien como SeHun. No quería ser básico, pero ellos desde el principio habían dicho: "¿Quieres coger?" el morro había dicho: "Va", y se volvieron amantes desde eso.

-Aunque siempre está la vieja confiable.- Dijo JiYong, mientras veía unos fantasmitas hechos de tela.

-¿Irle a rogar?- Murmuró, apoyado en el carrito.

-No, o sea, ¡Los mariachis! No hay problema que una serenata no pueda arreglar.- Le lanzó un guiño una vez más, y siguió viendo lo adornos.

SeungRi rio por primera vez en días, y se sintió más animado.

Sí, no se iba a rendir, eso no era su estilo.  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  


Estuvo todo el día con su hermanito, y debía admitir que desde que lo convenció de darle una oportunidad al amor, el ambiente había cambiado completamente. Él adoraba a SeungRi, en algún punto de su amistad, el menor le había _tirado la onda_ -él ya andaba de novio con SeungHyun- pero afortunadamente no se había puesto intenso con él ni nada, y con el pasar del tiempo, se olvidaron de eso.

Claro, el hecho de que SeungHyun le había dado una _arrastrada_ , por andarle mandando _nudes_ había tenido _mucho_ que ver. Pero desde ese momento los dos tocayos se habían hecho amigos, y de los que se rolaban memes puercos y porno. Así que como decía Diosito, no hay mal que por bien no venga.

El punto es que el caliente de SeungRi parecía estar enamorado, _por primera vez_ , y se sentía emocionado, con suerte hubiera boda y todo.

Tenía años que no iba a una boda.

-Oye vieja piruja, ¿Y tu traje? No he visto qué van a usar el lesbiano de tu esposo y tú.

-¡Cállate!- JiYong se rio, pero procesó la pregunta y saltó en su lugar.- ¡Verga, sí es cierto! No me lo recuerdes, bueno sí, que bueno que me lo recordaste, porque no tengo ni madres de ideas.

-¿Neta? Pero ya falta bien poco.

-Sí, o sea, es que este año he estado bien disperso, no tengo idea de qué hacer la verdad, literal.

-Pues este año no se ha escuchado algo, podrías ser una princesa o algo así jotísimo, como te encanta.

-Pero ya hemos sido todas las princesas, hasta hice solo de Elsa.- JiYong hizo un puchero, molesto.

-Ah simón, si es cierto.- Soltó una carcajada.- Ese año estuvo verga, tus piernas se veían bien _sabrosas_.

-Mi esposo no tarda, puerco.

-Ya hemos llegado al trato de que puedo admirarte sin jalármela.

-Iug, eres un asco.- Le aventó una chancla a la cabeza del rubio.

-¡Es neta!

-Le diré que me dijiste algo feo, para que te madree.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta, y sonrió inmediatamente.-¡Ya llegué, mi amor!- SeungHyun gritó desde la entrada.

-¡Amor! ¡Este puerco me chuleó las piernas!- Gritó sin moverse de su lugar en el sofá de tres piezas.

SeungHyun apareció por fin y le sonrió desde lejos.- Tus piernas son dignas de ser chuleadas, mi amor.

-¡Ja!- SeungRi se burló, y se levantó del sofá, para ir a saludar a su amigo.

-Pero--.- JiYong quiso protestar, pero lo cortó su esposo.

-¿Pero qué te he dicho, compa? Nada de chulear a solas.- Tomó a SeungRi de la nuca, y la apretó, el pobre iluso pensó que lo había apoyado. Éste se empezó a retorcer y gritar.- ¿Te lo dije o no?

-¡Sí, SeungHyun!- Dijo entre risas, más de nervios, ya que conocía a SeungHyun; era muy tosco y sí debía estarle doliendo.

El mayor lo obligó a agacharse, e hizo un sonido de beso, antes de soltarlo.- Así que no ande molestando a mi reina, menos cuando no estoy presente.

-Sobres, carnal.- Se sobaba el cuello, y eso sólo hizo sonreír satisfecho a JiYong.

-¿Y por qué no me has recibido, mujer?- SeungHyun seguía en su plan de macho norteño, y eso sólo lo hizo sentir vergonzosamente excitado.

-Porque me duelen los pies de tanto caminar, ¿Me vas a dar un masajito? – Dijo con un puchero, estirando sus brazos, invitándolo a un abrazo.

-Claro que sí, mi cielo, tus deseos son órdenes.- SeungHyun se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazó, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

JiYong acariciaba con ternura el cuero cabelludo negro, que estaba algo sudado.- ¿Caminaste hasta aquí, papacito?

-No, tomé el pesero, pero tengo calor, no sé porqué.- Hablaba bajito, y se alejó un poco para tocar su frente, estaba algo caliente.

-Parece que tienes calentura, ¿Te traigo una pastilla?

-Chí.- SeungHyun se puso en su plan de niño chiquito, que sabía que lo volvía loco, e intentó dejar un beso en sus labios, antes de separarse y buscar la medicina, pero este le giró la cabeza.- Te voy a contagiar.

-Me vale, ven acá.- Tomó el rostro entre sus manos, y se besaron por fin.

Dios, nunca se iba a cansar de besar esos labios.

-Ahorita regreso, bebé, acuéstate tantito, ¿Sí?- Se levantó, y fue corriendo al baño, donde estaba el botiquín.

-Coño, yo quiero eso.- Dijo SeungRi decaído.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó sin saber a qué se refería el menor.

-Pues, lo que ustedes tienen.- Formó un círculo con su dedo índice y pulgar, dejando los demás dedos de su mano derecha levantados; y con el índice de la izquierda, hizo la vulgar simulación de penetraciones.

SeungHyun soltó una carcajada, y negando dijo.- Para eso tienes que encontrar al correcto, SeungRi, esto no pasa con cualquiera.

-Pues creo que lo encontré...

-Si estás seguro, agarra tus pelotitas y díselo a SeHun.

-Eso intentamos.

-¿Intentamos?- Preguntó confundido.

-Tu esposo, me quiere ayudar a que reconquiste a SeHun, dijo que tengo que hacer algo chido en su fiesta, ¿Sería bueno cantarle algo no?

-Uy, papá, tengo una canción que la he estado guardando por si la cago con el JiYong, pero igual y te puede servir.

-No, tú eres pura banda.- Negó con la cabeza.

-Están chidas, perro, arriba el norte papu.- SeungHyun parecía haber olvidado que estaba "enfermo".

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que no necesito la ayuda de un viejo lesbiano, mejor le mando rosas y lencería o algo así más _fresón_.

-¿Viejo lesbiano?- Preguntó confundido. Esa madre no tenía sentido.

-Ah, sí, el nuevo mame de los milenials, ¿No lo has visto?

-No mames qué es eso.- El mayor se reía, y ahora tenía un poco sonrojado el rostro.

-Deja te lo muestro, papu, siento que te va a gustar.- SeungRi sacó su pinche iPhone X, como buen rico, y le mostró una carpeta.- Sepa la verga de dónde salieron las lagartijas estas, pero están cagadas.

Cuando JiYong regresó, con un vaso con agua y las aspirinas, notó algo raro. Su esposo y SeungRi se reían, y veían algo en un celular.

-¡Perro! ¿Porqué no me lo mandaste, antes?

-Pues, es que no le agarraba la onda, la neta, pero hoy en que estaba con tu vieja piruja me explicó de qué iba el mame, y me puse a buscar, no mames están _cagadísimos_.

-¡Los pinches videos!- SeungHyun se reía, y él sabía _cuál_ canción era.

No, mierda, no.

-¡Sí! Ya cuando te explican de qué van, están cagados, pinches morros no sé de dónde sacan tanta mamada.

-¿Amor, por qué no me mandaste estos memes?- La pregunta le heló la sangre.

Los dinomemes los había visto desde hace _meses_ , y no estaba seguro de porqué había despuntado el mame hasta _ahora_. Pero desde que los vio, hizo hasta lo _imposible_ para que el mayor no los descubriera. Eran _peligrosos_.

O sea, él amaba a SeungHyun, Diosito y la Virgencita de Guadalupe sabían que era así. Lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero si había algo que le chocaba de él, era cuando se _clavaba_ con algo. Por ejemplo, los caballos y las cabras, puta, cuantas fotos le mandó de esas mamadas, y sí, eran lindos y todo, pero recibir memes de caballos y videos de cabras gritando a _diario,_ por _meses_ , era _too much_.

Cuando vio los dinomemes dijo: "Verga, si los ve, agárrate, porque los va a usar un año, como _mínimo_ ". Y sí, algunos le mataban de risa, pero sabía que SeungHyun encontraría una forma de hartarlo.

Una vez DaeSung le había dicho que eran _celos_. ¡Ja!

¿Celoso él, por unos _memes_? No inventen.

Pero al observar la cara de ilusión en su esposo, que veía por _quién sabe cuál_ vez, el video del T-rex bailando, sintió irritación. En el fondo de su mente algo le dijo: _Sí, te pones celoso de los memes._

Suspiró, resignado.

SeungHyun ya estaba en el _tren del mame de los dinomemes._

Y en _primera clase_.  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  


Tal y como lo había predicho JiYong, SeungHyun se _mamó_ con los dinomemes. Llevaba horas respondiendo en el chat del grupo _sólo_ con esos memes. " _No me cuentes tu vida crack_ " le había dicho a DaeSung cuando les platicaba sobre las actividades que iba a hacer en su iglesia. Pero lo peor, era que YoungBae le seguía el mame. Era igual de _mamador_ que su marido.

Su chat llevaba dos días lleno de puros memes, y _nadie_ parecía querer decirles que pararan.

Su iphone sonó, y supo que era su esposo: " _TQM mas q ayer besitos_ " Reprimió una risa, y se sintió pendejo por reírse del Tiranosaurio. SeungHyun era un _tarado_ adorable, a pesar de todo.

" _Que tengas un exelente dia y que sepas que te dinoamo vv"_ , recibió el meme de un T-rex, pero en juguete.

Dejó el celular a un costado, y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

_¿Con quién diablos me casé?_

El día de ayer había recibido todos los memes puercos, y ahora le tocaban los "cursis", se quería _morir_.

Porque por más que le _cagara_ , se reía.

Digo, era el día dos, aún le daban risa, no lo juzguen.

Además, si realmente lo exasperaba siempre podía decirle directamente. Aunque eso le _rompiera_ el corazón a su esposo.

Cuando eran novios, descubrió que habían muchas cosas que le podían romper el corazón a SeungHyun, pero la que _más_ lo hacía, era cuando no se reía de sus chistes. Así que si éste cumplía sus caprichos, por más descabellados que fueran ¿Porqué él no podía reirse de sus memes?

Porque solo provocaban que se obsesionara más. Cierto.

Pero si no lo hacía, la carita de cachorrito herido le terminaba dando en la madre a él también.

Así que sí, esta era la constante disyuntiva en su vida marital.

Reírse o no reírse, esa era la cuestión.

Ya se lo había dicho su mamá, que casarse con un chistín mandilón tendría sus desventajas.

Pero la neta cogía _bien rico_ , valía totalmente la pena, la verdad.

" _Amor" "Oye mi amor, ¿Ya sabes de qué nos vamos a disfrazar?_ " Leyó, y eso sólo lo puso peor.

Para acabarla, seguía sin saber cuál sería su traje este año.

" _¿Nos podemos disfrazar de dinosaurios? Plis, porfa_ ".

Suspiró. No, no había forma, ¿De dónde iba a sacar un disfraz de esos? ¿De AliExpress? Bueno, seguro ahí habrían, pero tardaban mínimo un mes, con todo y envío rápido. Igual estaban esos inflables, pero seguramente iban a haber miles de ellos, y al parecer eran caros...

" _No, bebé, no creo que hayan chidos_ ". Respondió.

" _Pero tú podrías hacerlo, amor, eres genial_ ". Recibió rápidamente. Tal vez si conseguía la tela correcta, pudiera confeccionarlo para la fecha... ¡No! No iba a cumplirle su capricho al hombre.

" _Él siempre te cumple tus caprichos, culero_ ". Escuchó en el fondo de su mente -que últimamente estaba hablando mucho- pero sí, tuvo que darle la razón. Aunque él había aprendido a _mamarla_ como un dios para SeungHyun, así que relativamente estaban a mano.

Tomó su cabello con exasperación, el tiempo se consumía, y las excusas se le acababan, tal vez sí deberían intentar con los dinos...

_"¿Y si hacemos algo diferente?"_ Leyó lo que SeungHyun había mandado. ¿Diferente?

_"¿A qué te refieres, amor?"_ Preguntó.

_"Siempre nos coordinamos, ¿no? ¿Y si este año no nos decimos qué seremos, y vemos si combinamos?"_.

Tuvo que leer dos veces, porque sí, SeungHyun era bien lindo a veces, pero era de los que siempre que hacía algo realmente _romántico,_ le daba una nalgada al final para que no lo tacharan de cursi. ¿Él había pensado en _eso_?

_"¿Y hacemos como en La nueva cenicienta?"_ Escribió, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_"No sé de qué hablas, belleza, ha de ser de tus cosas de niñas, pero diré que sí"_. Murmuró un "tarado", pero no perdió la sonrisa. ¡Era perfecto! Era como una prueba de amor.

" _Va, pero no tenemos dinero_ ".

_"Auch, justo en la pobreza, mi amor"._

_"Tú eres el que siempre anda diciendo que no tenemos dinero"._

_"Justo. Entonces, ¿reglas para que no nos volemos?"_

_"Sólo que sea bara"._ Tecleo rápido.

_"Eso es muy amplio"._

_"Retemos al amor, bebé"._ Escribió, entusiasmado. Esto sería divertido, tal vez sí debería de hacer su traje, si se enfocaba podría hacer algo decente.

" _Va, te dejo un ratito, hermoso, me llama el lesbiano de mi jefe_ " Le llenó de emojis de besitos y corazones. Iba a mandarle una selfie lanzándole un beso, cuando vio la foto.

" _ezta rosa es para ti. Spero k pronto podamos koger_ " Decía  el meme de tiranosaurio, sosteniendo una rosa roja. "C _uando llegue a la casa bb_ ". JiYong soltó una carcajada.

Se había casado con el mayor _mamador_ del planeta.  
  


Pero por _mamador_ , ya no le iba a mandar la selfie.  
  
  


-  
  
  
  


SeungHyun había tenido suerte de que su imbécil jefe no había mandado a bloquear Amazon, ni Ebay ni nada de esas cosas; porque llevaba _horas_ buscando su traje, y no quería gastarse los cien baros que le había metido, debía darle hasta el otro mes, mínimo. Y sí, ¿para qué iba a mentir?, la neta eso del _destino_ y esas mamadas, se las había inventado para que pudiera comprarse su traje de dinosaurio. _Amaba_ a JiYong, pero por una vez que él se cumpliera un _caprichito_ no se iba a morir del coraje ¿verdad?

Por si las moscas, ya había prendido su veladora -no creía en esas cosas, pero JiYong sí-, así que debía tener protección divina por matrimonio o algo así, ¿no? No sabía como funcionaba el rollo divino, pero esperaba que no lo asesinaran, o _peor_ , le cortaran su pito.

Como lo planeó, su esposo estaba _haciendo_ su traje -que no había visto- pero había mucha tela rosa. Seguramente iba a hacerse un traje de _princesa_ o por fin se animaría a ser _draga_ , llevaba varios años viendo -y obligándolo a él- ese programa de _vestidas_ en Netflix.

Bueno, tampoco odiaba el _show,_ de repente se ponía bueno... Sacudió la cabeza: " _Enfócate, verga"._ Pinche déficit de atención e hiperactividad.

El punto, es que _sólo_ le quedaban _dos días_ para la fiesta y seguía sin encontrar una chambita o algo que le diera un dinerito extra para su traje. Cierto, habían pactado elegir algo bara, pero si no era este año, ¿cuándo podría disfrazarse de dinosaurio y gritarle a los viejos lesbianos amigos de JiYong que se callaran? No, tenía que ser en esta, se la iba a jugar, aunque durmiera en el sofá el resto de su vida.

Se quitó los lentes de pasta gruesa que usaba para la compu, y se sobó el puente de su nariz. Todos los trajes que habían, o estaban culeros o eran de los inflables; al paso que iba, se terminaría poniendo una pinche tela verde y a la verga. El inflable no estaba mal, honestamente, pero estaba fuera de su presupuesto.

Hasta ahora.

Se estiró, y vio la hora en el monitor, ya era la hora de comer.

Ya que estaba tratando como sea de juntar dinero, había llevado _lonche_ para no gastar. Estaba en un punto de desesperación, ¿De dónde sacaría feria para el traje?

La verdad no tenía hambre, se estaba estresando por la falta de dinero, y decidió que mejor se fumaría un cigarrín, para relajarse un poco.

Salió del edificio, y buscó entre sus cosas, genial, no traía su encendedor. Miró alrededor en busca de algún vicioso igual que él, y sólo vio al señor del puesto de revistas que fumaba. Caminó lentamente, y rezó para que no fuera un mamón que quisiera que comprara una revista o unos chicles, pero al acercarse, le dio una mirada neutral.

-Buenas tardes, jefe ¿tiene fuego?- Preguntó, tratando se sonar amable.

-Claro, joven, tenga.- Le tendió una caja de cerillos, y asintió en agradecimiento. Sacó un cigarro de su paquete, poniéndolo en su boca. Tomó el cerillo y lo encendió, acercándolo para prender el cigarrillo.

Dios, ya extrañaba fumar. Sin baro, le había tenido que bajar al vicio.

-Gracias, compa.- Le regresó la cajita y el hombre sólo asintió.

-No es de aquí, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó, curioso.

-¿Se nota?- Dijo soltando el humo por la nariz.- Llevo doce años viviendo aquí, pero nomás no se me sale lo ranchero.

El hombre rio, y se mantuvo el silencio después de eso. No era incómodo, pero no supieron qué más decir, y tampoco quería alejarse todo ojete.

-¿Y usted tiene suerte, joven?

Esa pregunta lo sacó de onda.- ¿Mande?

-Sí, se ve que tiene suerte, ¿Quiere comprar un raspadito?

¡Ja! Quiso aporrearse contra la banqueta, tanta amabilidad le debió de dar mala espina. _Pinches chilangos_ que siempre buscaban sacarte feria.

-Pues, en la vida me he sacado algo, la verdad.- Trató de seguir con su tono amable, pero sonó algo brusco.

-Inténtelo joven, sólo cuestan quince pesos.- Dijo el hombre, levantándose de su asiento, tomado las tiras para mostrárselas y que eligiera una.

-No sé, mi mujer me va a regañar.- En momentos como estos, le valía verse como mandilón.

-¿Porqué? Podría sacarse algo, y la lleva a cenar.

-No lo conoce. Se pone loco.- Intentó usar la carta del _gay_ , para ver si así sacaba de onda al ñor y podía huir.

-Ya decía yo que un hombre tan guapo tenía que ser gay, ándele, anímese.- Le tendió una tira de los mentados boletos. Y suspiró. Maldita sea.

Lo peor, es que en estos casos, su regio ser no aplicaba, ya que nunca le sacaba a _jugarle al verga._ Sólo con JiYong. A él sí le sacaba...

-No creo...

-Tenga, elija, igual tengo estos de trébol.- Le mostró la otras tiras y supo que estaba jodido.

Le dieron ganas de jugarle.

-Va, a ver veo los tréboles.

El hombre sonrió, como diciendo: " _A huevo, agarré a otro_ ". Y casi podía ver a su mamacita santa diciéndole que era un _pendejo salado_ , igual que su padre.

Eligió uno de los cartoncitos.- Este está chido.

El vendedor lo arrancó de la tira y se lo extendió, recibiendo las monedas a cambio.- Ya va a ver que sí se saca algo.

SeungHyun sabía que _no_. Pero aún así mantuvo la fe.

Tomó otra moneda de su pantalón, y se apoyó en la tabla que seguramente había presenciado a miles de incautos que creían en la mentada lotería. Era un puto círculo vicioso, no servía de nada...

Y su teoría no era errónea, raspó las casillas, y nada, a la primera la cagó.

-Uy, joven, suerte para la próxima.

Sí, pinche puto, ya sabía que no se iba a ganar ni verga.- Deme otro.

-Claro.- Le extendió la tira y eligió otro.

Hizo lo mismo, pero igual, nada.

SeungHyun se sentía como un pendejo total, por haber perdido treinta pesos, a lo puro pendejo. Con eso comía una torta ahogada del don de a la vuelta y una agua fresca.

-Deme otro.

El hombre ya no habló, sólo le dio el raspadito y cobró con el último billete de cien pesos que tenía.

Quiso aporreárse, al ver su orgullo una vez más pisoteado. No podía ser posible.

Con eso se habría comprado la coca que ahora necesitaba, porque sentía que se iba a desmayar.

-Uno más.

-¿Seguro?- Estaba seguro que el hombre podía sentir el odio que le tenía en este momento, pero aún así le dio lo que pidió.

SeungHyun raspó una vez más, y casi sintió que le daría una embolia del coraje.

-¡WOW! ¡LO LOGRÓ JOVEN!

El grito del hombre, lo sacó bruscamente del trance, ¿qué?

-Sí, mire, ¡Se sacó algo! Le dije que tenía suerte.

-¿Gané?

-¡Sí!

-¿¡GANÉ!?- Gritó muy fuerte.

-¡SÍ SEÑOR, CINCO MIL PESOS!

Cuando escuchó la cantidad, SeungHyun sintió que era broma.- ¿Qué?- Casi susurró, atónito.

-¡Sí! Podía ganar hasta cien mil, ¡pero cinco mil es muy bueno igual!

Choi no se la creía, ¿había ganado _cinco mil pesos_ , así nada más? Bueno, le había costado sesenta pesos, pero era _increíble_.

-¿Dónde lo puedo cobrar o qué?

-Hay un distribuidor a dos cuadras para arriba, lleve el boleto y ahí mero lo cobra.

-¿Así nomás?

-Sí, así nomás.- Le sonrió, y casi le creyó la felicidad que parecía sentir por él. Los _chilangos_ eran bien _cueros y_ empáticos. Los amaba.

-¡Gracias!- Se despidió del hombre dándole un apretón de manos, y salió corriendo, no tenía tiempo qué perder.

Con ese dinero podría ir y visitar a sus padres, era más que suficiente para los boletos de ida y vuelta, aunque ya estaba muy apresurado, con chance podría conseguir precios razonables, sino estaba la vieja confiable, _VivaAerobús_. 

Pinche suerte _mamalona_.

-  
  


Caminaba de regreso, en el puesto le entregaron el dinero sin mayor ceremonia, y ahora se encontraba de regreso a su trabajo.

Estaba muy feliz, vería a sus padres, y comería los _pibipollos_ que tanto le encantaban. Su mamá era de Yucatán, y como sus tías iban a ir a visitarlos a Monterrey este año, llevarían todo para hacerlos. Su boca comenzó a salivar, de sólo pensar en el rico manjar--

Hasta que _lo vio_ , en el escaparate de esa tienda de disfraces, que en su pinche vida había visto. Era _precioso, perfecto, sublime._

Era un traje de dinosaurio, verde, _bien hecho_. Como las _deliciosas piernitas_ de JiYong _._ Era _exactamente_ lo que había estado buscando como perro, pero que nomás no parecía haber por ningún lado.

Hasta _ahora_.

Quiso entrar a la tienda y preguntar, _sólo por curiosidad. P_ ero no, apenas tenía tiempo y dinero. Por la calidad que tenía, estaba seguro de que estaba fuera de su _alcance_.

Le llegó de _putazo,_ y cayó en cuenta de _algo._

Bajó la mirada a su bolsillo, en dónde estaba el _inesperado_ dinero que había ganado... Pero inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos malos pensamientos.

-No, tienes que ir a ver a tus jefes, comer pibipollos, y ver a tus primos, va a estar perrón, más que ese traje.- Se acercó al vidrio y lo tocó, de más cerca sólo aumentaba sus ganas de _tenerlo, hacerlo suyo, aunque después le aburriera y le estorbara y llegara a odiarlo. Sí a odiarlo._ Volvió a alejar esos pensamientos.- JiYong me mataría si sabe que preferí comprar un traje a ver a sus _suegritos_. Sobre todo después del pancho que le armé por la fiesta y la tanda.

" _Trabajas como burro, te mereces un capricho de vez en cuando, crack_ ". Escuchó la voz cagada con la que siempre leía los _dinomemes_.

El fondo de su mente no ayudaba, no, no, fuera _, impulso de idiotez_.

-Hola, ¿Quieres pasar a ver algo, amigo?- Una chica gordita y sonriente, salió del local y le preguntó, al ver su indecisión para entrar.

-Ehm, yo, no, sólo veía, gracias.- Debía de alejarse, era ahora o nunca.

-Puedes ver desde adentro si gustas, sin compromiso amigo, pasa.- Esa sonrisa de la vendedora le dijo que _no_ debía.

" _El rico del JiYong no sabe de la feria, crack_ ". Cierto, por la emoción había corrido como desesperado, y no le había contado a su esposo.

-¿Te gustó el de dinosaurio, verdad? Es el único que tenemos en esa talla, por lo que se ve es la tuya.

" _Me va a mata_ r". Pensó, antes de entrar a la tienda, seguido de la chica que acababa de sellar su destino.

JiYong era bien _kinky_ , pero no creía que se tragara el cuento de que lo compró para _coger después_ vestidos así. 

Desde ahora podía darse por muerto.  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  


El _gran día_ había llegado. Por fin era treinta y uno de octubre, y no podría estar más _satisfecho_ con la decoración. Su departamento estaba impecablemente adornado, la mesa de postres, el pastel, todo estaba _on point_. Tal vez debería considerar hacer esto su profesión, sería buena idea ¿no?

-Más les vale que esto salga bien.

SeungRi estaba muy nervioso, ya que era su gran día para él también. Hoy iba a perdirle formalmente a SeHun que fueran novios, y por primera vez, si Dios quería, serían pareja oficial y todo. Se estaba cagando el pobre.

-Todo saldrá bien, Romeo, ya lo verás.

-¿Todavía no ha llegado tu marido?- Preguntó, en el mismo tono nervioso, jugando con sus mancuernas de oro.

-No, como no van a trabajar mañana ni pasado, los están explotando hasta el último minuto, tienen que entregar una campaña el lunes, así que tiene que dejar todo listo.

-Ya casi son las nueve.

-Llegará, además, preocúpate más por ti, no se te vaya a ir el gallo.- Rio, cubriéndo su risa con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Siempre sí terminaste tu disfraz? Ni me lo mostraste.

-Claro, quedó divino, ya lo verás.- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Intenté averiguar qué compró tu hombre, pero esta vez sí mantuvo el secreto.

-Creo que el tarado no compró nada, porque es terrible mintiendo, y no ha soltado la sopa hasta ahora.- Hizo un puchero, decepcionado de que fallaran _la prueba._

-Debe ser un dinosaurio, ni de pedo elegiría otra cosa.

-Ya sé, pero aún tengo fe.- Sonrió malicioso.

-¡Ja! Ese men es bien predecible.

-Sólo espero no sea de esos inflables, son nefastos y todos los tienen.

-Sí, además es un peligro, con tus garritas lo podrías ponchar-- Auch, ¡oye! - SeungRi había recibido un zape en su hombro.

-No te quieras pasar de chistosito.

-Sí, como digas.- Se sobaba el lugar golpeado.- DaeSung dijo que ya venía, así que te dejo, tengo que ir a cambiarme.

-Va, yo también, tengo que bañarme y arreglarme, no me pueden ver en estas fachas.- Suspiró, se sentía todo pegajoso.

-Sale, ahí nos vidrios al rato.- SeungRi salió del departamento, y eso dejó a JiYong solo.

-Este hombre ¿Qué se trae o qué?- Revisó por enésima vez su iPhone, pero no había _ningún_ mensaje.

Suspiró, y se metió a bañar.  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  


SeungHyun trataba de atrasar tanto como podía su _muy posible ejecución_ , por eso había decidido ir a casa de los Dong para cambiarse -ahí había escondido su disfraz estos dos tortuosos días- y ahora acababan de llegar al edificio donde vivía.

-Tu vieja te va a matar, hermano.

-Ya deja de molestarlo, YoungBae.- Lo reprimió HyoRin.- No le hagas caso, SeungHyunnie, te ves muy tierno, seguramente le va a gustar mucho.

-Lo va a matar cuando este _pendejito_ confiese su crimen.- Añadió fuego YoungBae. Al enanito le gustaba ver el mundo arder.

-¿Qué hiciste, pues?- Preguntó curiosa la esposa de su mejor amigo.

-Es complicado, mejor sálvenme si saca la pistola, _porfi_.- Dijo angustiado, se estaba sintiendo enfermo conforme se le acababa el tiempo.

La pareja rio, y se bajaron del auto. Ellos iban disfrazados de las versiones jóvenes de Donna y Sam, de _Mamma Mía!_ Sencillo, sin pedos y de pareja.

¿Por qué no habían quedado mejor de ser _Bonnie y Clyde_? Habían visto hace poco la miniserie en _History,_ y les había gustado mucho a los dos. Era original, no requería de mucha producción y lo más importante, garantizarían la seguridad de sus pelotas. Pero no, su pendejo ser quiso jugarle al verga con su esposo.

-Relájate.- HyoRin le dio una palmadita en la suave espalda.- Ya te dije que no le va a importar.

-Con JiYong nunca se sabe, mi amor.- Dijo YoungBae.

-Pero créanme, maldita sea, le va a gustar.- Le cagaba cuando las mujeres se ponían de misteriosas.

Subieron al elevador, no sin antes saludar a don Carlos, que era al que le tocaba esta semana de guardia nocturna, y repasó mentalmente su mentira. Llevaba practicándola todo el día: _"Encontré este ofertón en el tanguis, me costó quinientos pesos"_. Lo repetía como si fuera un mantra.

Iba a funcionar, era creíble.

Por una razón, recordó lo que su padre le dijo justo antes de casarse: " _Ese muchacho es como tu madre, parece que no rompe un plato, pero te va a traer cortito, mijo_ ". Y cuanta razón. Con la diferencia de que JiYong fingía no romper un plato sólo con sus papás, todos los demás sabían que era un _cabroncito_ de uno setenta.

La puerta se abrió, y se persignó.

-Ay, ajá, tú ni eres católico, perro.- Lo jodió YoungBae, que sostenía firmemente la mano de su esposa.

-Haré lo que sea con tal de no morir, perro.- Respondió, provocando una risita en la HyoRin.

Entraron a la casa, y ya estaba lleno de gente. Debía admitir que este año su bebé se había superado con la decoración, se veía tenebroso y _chic_ , como decía su esposo. Esa mañana había salido más temprano de lo normal, y no se había fijado en lo que ya había puesto el menor.

Había humo, telarañas, fantasmitas, calabazas, murciélagos, la luz era ligeramente azulada, todos bailaban y bebían _agusto_. Se veía perrón. De repente sintió un rayo de esperanza. Vio a SeungRi, con un elegante traje haciéndola de DJ, pero por más que buscó con la mirada, el _amor de su vida y verdugo_ , no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Sintió su larga cola ser jalada, pero no le dio importancia, el lugar estaba abarrotado.

-¡Voy a buscar a JiYong!- Gritó a la pareja que sólo asintió, sonreían burlonamente.

No supo a qué se debía esa expresión, pero se alejó de ellos. Caminó entre la gente bailarina, preguntando a los que lograba reconocer, si habían visto a su esposo. Todos se reían cuando hacía esa pregunta, pero negaban.

Algo no andaba bien.

Se estaba comenzando a desesperar, porque no encontraba a su bebé, y pensó si debía ir a su cuarto, seguramente aún se estaba cambiando.

En todo el momento que buscaba a su desaparecido, sentía tirones en su cola -que se los atribuía a la marabunta humana- hasta que sintió como sostenían descaradamente la cola de su traje verde de T-rex, y se giró para darle un par de puñetazos -de ser necesario- a la persona atrevida que lo estaba jodiendo.

Y se le fue el aliento.

Frente a él, estaba un T-rex rosa. Bueno, _alguien_ disfrazado de T-rex rosa.

Su corazón se aceleró, y sintió unas lágrimas querer salir.

Maldito corazón de pollo que se cargaba.

-¿ _Viejo lesbiano_?- Dijo con voz suave la persona -que aún no veía completamente- ya que cubría su rostro con la capucha de dinosaurio.

-¿ _Vieja piruja_?- Respondió, sabiendo obviamente de _quién_ se trataba.

Dios, como amaba a este hermoso hombre.

El dinosaurio rosa se lanzó sobre él, aún sin quitarse el gorrito que cubría su rostro, pero SeungHyun lo abrazó, cargándolo para dejarlo a su altura y besarlo apasionadamente.

-Eres un tarado, te dije que dinosaurios no.- Susurró una vez separaron sus labios.

-Ora, ¿Y tú?- SeungHyun reía, girando con algo de dificultad -por las largas colas que se cargaban- con su esposo en brazos. JiYong reía aún más escandaloso que él.

Era una escena un tanto cagada, ya que ver dos disfraces de dinosaurios -uno verde y otro rosa- abrazados, y dando vueltas, no era algo que veías _todos_ los días.

SeungHyun quiso gritar que tenía al esposo más maravilloso del mundo.

Aunque estaba seguro que todos en ese lugar _ya lo sabían_.

-Sabía que ibas a elegir un dinosaurio. Y como el tiranosaurio es tu favorito, elegí hacer este.- Dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

-Mi dinosaurio favorito eres tú, belleza.- Lo besó nuevamente, pero ahora admirando en todo su esplendor -al menos tanto como le permitía la tenue luz del lugar- a su precioso esposo.

-Ay, cállate gordo.- JiYong reía, besando el rostro del más alto.- Ya bájame, tenemos que dar la bienvenida y empezar la operación secreta.- Le guiñó un ojo.

SeungHyun lo dejó por fin en el suelo y lo tomó de la _enguantada_ mano de dos dedos.- Oye ¿Hiciste estos igual?

-¿Qué, los guantes?- Levantó sus garras unidas y rio.- Nop, las conseguí en una tienda. ¿Y las tuyas?

-Igual.- Aunque JiYong parecía satisfecho con su elección de traje, aún no sabía la magnitud del trancazo. Aún no estaba _fuera de peligro_.

Caminaron entre la gente, que solo reía al verlos, debían de pensar que se habían puesto de acuerdo, naturalmente.

Si supieran que era el _destino_ , una vez más haciendo de las suyas.

Eso, o el hecho de que era perramente predecible.

Su departamento no era muy grande, pero tampoco diminuto. Así que como todos los años, habían puesto una pequeña tarima, donde estaba la "cabina" del Dj, y que daba un espacio más para subirse a hacer el ridículo y que todos te vieran.

Llegaron al pequeño escenario y subieron, SeungRi sólo asintió parando la música y pasándoles un micrófono que JiYong tomó.- ¿Cómo se la están pasando chicos?- Dijo animadamente.

Todos eran prácticamente amigos de JiYong, pero reconocía a la mayoría. No era _tanta_ gente, tal vez unas treinta o cuarenta personas, excluyéndolos a ellos y a _la pandilla_. Respondieron con un "wuuuuu", eufóricos.

-Bien, no les voy a quitar el tiempo. Sólo quería darles las gracias por venir otro año a nuestra fiesta de Halloween, y desearles que se la pasen chido, como siempre.

Desde ese lugar, pudo ver a SeHun, que iba disfrazado de gatito, supuso. Sólo estaba vestido de negro y tenía una diadema con oreas de gato y un collar con cascabel. Lo que no esperaba, es que estuviera sentado en el _regazo_ de un chico.

-Ahora, este año tenemos algo un poquito diferente.- Siguió con su tono de animador de bodas.

SeungHyun se paniqueó, y tapó el micrófono, inclinándose sobre la oreja de su esposo, susurrando.- SeHun está con alguien más.- Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que mirara por sí mismo lo que decía.

Los bellos ojos castaños se abrieron asustado.

-Verga, ¿y ahora?- Susurró JiYong de regreso.

Cuando el mayor quiso decir algo, fue tarde. Una canción empezó a sonar. Toda la gente se puso a saltar y a gritar enloquecidos, como los buenos _chavorrucos_ que eran. SeungRi le había dicho que se disfrazaría del _Gran Gatsby_ , y vaya que lo parecía, les arrebató el micrófono sin importarle que no habían dado _la señal._ Estaban jodidos.

Empezó a cantar.

-¿Es neta? ¿De todas las canciones que pudieron elegir, eligieron " _Azul_ "?- JiYong estaba indignadísimo, tanto que se le olvidó el _desastre_ que se avecinaba.

-Amor, el pendejazo ese quería cantar " _La incondicional_ ", tuve que explicarle que esa es para los _friendzoneados_.

-¿Pero "Azul"? ¿Neta?- Seguía sin creérsela.

¿Qué tenía? Estaba buena la rola del _Gallito._

-Ay, no te pongas de exquisita, mi reina, que tú caíste con Calibre 50.

-¡Cállate!- Gritó, cubriendo su rostro con sus esponjosas manos.

-Ahí supe que eras el bueno, ¿sabías?- Intentó bromear, pero JiYong parecía morirse del _oso_. Decidió seguirlo jodiendo, y empezó a "canta".- _Ay, gente tan batallo--_

-Ya, entendí.- Cubrió los labios de SeungHyun con sus suaves garritas.

Se quitó las manos de la boca, y abrazó a JiYong.- Me diste un chingo de trabajo, eh, pero yo nunca me rendí.- Susurró directo a su oído, tratando de que lo escuchara sobre el escándalo que se traía SeungRi con su _"serenata"._

-Era un morrito, ya déjame.- Habló contra su verde pecho.

Todos coreaban la canción, y SeungRi cantaba bien, animando a la gente como un profesional.

La pareja giró para ver a SeHun, que ya no estaba sentado en las piernas del muchacho ese, que iba disfrazado de muerto o quién sabe qué chingados.

-¿Es KyungSoo? Creí que ya no le estaba tirando los perros.- Dijo JiYong, una vez superó la vergüenza de los recuerdos de ese ayer cada vez más lejano.

-Te imaginas, ¿logró conquistarlo el mismo día que su ex lo quiere de vuelta? Esa sí que es tener suerte bien pinche.- SeungHyun dijo burlón.

-Ni idea, pero SeHun no parece interesado en él.

El gatito parecía indeciso.

-¿Crees que deba ir a decirle que se acerque?- Preguntó JiYong.

-Na, solito va a ir, ya cayó, hasta aquí puedo ver sus ojitos brillando.- Rodeó los hombros del más bajito, y lo apretó a su lado.

-Dime que por favor, sólo prepararon esta.- Dijo suplicante, girándose para ver la expresión de SeungHyun.

-No, dijo que si lo rechaza le iba a cantar _"Adiós amor"_ , para que le de un perro oso y se muera aquí, ya ves que a SeungRi le vale verga.

-Mas le vale que le diga que sí, porque a mí igual me va a dar algo si lo veo cantando esa.- Su esposo quería gritar de pena ajena.

-Yo rezaría para que le diga que no, porque si le da el sí, capaz que se arrepiente, y a ti te da el _patatús_ por el oso ajeno.- Comentó distraído, sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

-¿Cuál eligieron?- Se separó completamente de su esposo, para verlo de frente.

-No quieres saber, mi chula.

SeungRi se bajó de la tarima, y caminó hasta SeHun, que seguía sin acercarse del todo, tímido por lo que estaba pasando. La canción estaba en su _clímax_ , y a nada de terminar.

-No quiero seguir viendo esto.- Volvió a cubrir sus sus ojitos preciosos con sus felpudas manos.- ¿Así nos vimos en la prepa? Qué horror, no mames, que horror, literal.

Suspiró enamorado, recordando esos gloriosos tiempos del cortejo.- Fuimos peor, mi vida.

Aún a través de su escondite improvisado, veía lo rojito que estaba JiYong.

SeungHyun solo reía de lo adorable que podía ser.

La canción por suerte terminó, pero venían cosas peores, y no lo decía precisamente la biblia.

El rubio cantante amateur, sostenía con su mano libre la derecha del menor en edad.- SeHunnie, sé que soy un pendejo y que la cagué mortal, mi vida, pero quiero comenzar de nuevo. Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- SeungRi se arrodilló frente al más alto, y sacó una cajita del bolsillo interno de su saco.

Todos les habían hecho _canchita_ , y desde donde estaban podían ver con lujo de detalle _la pedida_. El lugar estaba en silencio total, esperando la respuesta.

SeHun era penoso por naturaleza, además de que cubriendo su rostro con las manos, era difícil saber en qué chingados estaba pensando... Tal vez no había sido buena idea--

-Sí.- Dijo bajito, y esa sencilla palabra, hizo sonreír como idiota a SeungRi, que rápidamente colocó el anillo en la mano izquierda de su nuevo novio, para levantarse y abrazar con fuerza al muchacho.

SeHun era como quince centímetros más alto, pero de cuerpo esbelto, así que sin ningún problema, su amigo lo cargó haciéndolo girar en el aire. Era un poco cagadín, ver al bajito cargar al más grande.

El rostro siempre serio de SeHun no podía contener la felicidad que sentía, reía como el niño que era, abrazado a su nuevo y _muy oficial_ novio.

-Qué bonito es el amor, chingao'.- Susurró, satisfecho como un padre en el primer festival del kinder de sus _huerquillos_.

-Qué pena, dime que no somos así de cursis.- JiYong no quería ver, y ahora ocultaba nuevamente su rostro en el pecho felpudo de SeungHyun.

El mayor prefirió no decirle _la verdad,_ no estaba listo. Con chance nunca lo estuviera.

-Ahora, si me permiten, quiero dedicarle una canción a mi novio.- El rubio tomó nuevamente el micrófono, y caminó de la mano del otro chico, para sentarlo en una silla que había sido puesta ahí a propósito.- Sólo esto, lo juro, y seguimos con la peda.

Supiró, JiYong se iba a _desmayar_. Debería ir por una _coca._

Un acordeón y una tuba empezaron a sonar, así que de agachó un poco, para quedar a la altura de su oreja.- Te dedico esta igual, JiYongie.

-¡No! ¡No la voy a escuchar! ¡Lalalalalala!- Se cubría infantilmente los oídos con sus garritas, y era adorable.

-Anda, mi rey, escúchala.- Trataba de convencerlo, pero sabía que era inútil, al parecer iba a tener que usar _la fuerza._

-No, las odio son cursis, te odio, y más porque luego me llegan y hasta lloro, no, no, no.- Negaba enérgicamente.

Con todo y que la canción podía ser simple, _y de banda,_ la letra le recordaba a JiYong. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? No lo podía evitar.

Tomó las manos del menor, y las retiró de su cabeza, para darle un abrazo de oso -inmovilizándolo- para que se dejara mamadas. La neta sí quería que la escuchara.- Ahora entiendo cuando dicen que los tiempos de Dios son perfectos.- Susurró, no trataba de cantar, sólo quería que escuchara _la letra,_ lo demás no era tan importante.- A pesar que tuve tantas decepciones, lo agradezco. Y hasta siento que debo pedirle perdón al destino, lo maldije tantas veces pero ahora, todo tiene sentido.- El ambiente se había puesto muy romanticón, trató de no reírse, al ver que todos que estaban abrazados, bailando _pegaditos_.- Con razón, con razón, mi alma siempre estuvo llena de dudas.- Acariciaba la espalda de JiYong, para que se calmara, lo sentía tenso.- Con razón no sentí nunca nada con ninguna. Con razón, con razón, siempre les faltaba algo a los besos. Ahora sé porque mi corazón nunca estuvo de acuerdo, me tenía una sorpresa que hoy me trae de cabeza. Y mi sorpresa fuiste tú, mi amor.- Habían acordado cortar esa parte de la letra, para no cortar el _feeling_ , con la típica frase del nombre de la banda. Siguió, porque esa parte le daba risa.- Ha sido un amor conocerte placer de mi vida, te prometo que en la cama se hará lo que tú digas.- Dejó un besito en su cuello, y lo apretó más a su cuerpo.

-Vámonos.- Susurró JiYong, y al ver su preciosa carita, vio que tenía los ojos rojos. Misión cumplida.

-¿A dónde, mi vida? Aquí vivimos.- Intentó bromear.

-Por eso.- Lo tomó de la _pata_ , y caminaron entre la gente, que seguía bailando lento, con la parte final de la canción.

Llegaron a su habitación, y la cerró poniendo el seguro.- Ay, bebé, no te quería hacer llorar.

-Cállate.- Sintió las manos -por fin- en su rostro, que lo obligaban a inclinarse y así poder besarse apasionadamente.- Te encanta hacerme llorar.- Susurró apenas se separó.

-Sólo me gusta que llores de placer, mi vida, lo siento.- Se quitó igual los guantes, para poder zafarse de su traje.- Y mi idea era dedicarte esta canción tocando el acordeón.

-Ni te atrevas.- Amenazó, limpiándose las lagrimitas que alcanzaron a salir.

-Iba a estar encuerado, tocando el instrumento del amor.- Hizo como si estuviera tocando el mentado acordeón.

Escucharon un escándalo, al parecer ya había terminado la canción.

SeungHyun logró desabrochar el botón, y despegó el velcro que cerraba el traje.

-¿No puedes cogerme así?-Preguntó JiYong extrañado.

-¿Cómo, con el traje?- Se rio, arrancándose la parte de arriba, dejando a la vista su camiseta blanca que traía debajo.

JiYong hizo un puchero, al ver que no estaba desnudo.- Sí.

-No, mi vida, hasta para mear me lo tengo que quitar.

-Ya le haré modificaciones, entonces.- JiYong ya estaba desnudo, y se pegaba a su costado, mientras tocaba su _excitado_ pene cubierto, aún.

-Te pusiste muy _horny_ ¿no?- Dijo, tratando de quitarse el resto del traje, pero era difícil si tenía al encimoso de JiYong masturbándolo sobre la suave tela del disfraz.

-Me excité desde que te vi de _dino_.- Susurró, estirándose para lamer la oreja del más alto.

SeungHyun ya no quería seguir hablando, tomó a JiYong de los muslos, y lo levantó para que enredara sus piernas en su cadera.

-¿Te puedo coger contra la puerta, mi vida?- Preguntó, ronco.

-Nos van a escuchar.- Susurró, no quería que los invitados supieran lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-Por eso, quiero que nos oigan...-Lo azotó contra la puerta.- No es cierto, le dije a SeungRi que si veía que desaparecíamos, pusiera el Karaoke, para que se distrajeran.

-Me casé con una verga.- Gimió, cuando sintió a SeungHyun dentro de él, de _una sola_ se la había dejado ir.

-No, mi vida, te casaste con _LA_ verga.- Le metió la lengua hasta a la garganta, mientras lo penetraba brusco, golpeando fuertemente la espalda de su esposo contra la puerta.

Si en la fiesta no se daban cuenta de que los anfitriones estaban teniendo sexo rudo en su cuarto, es o que nunca habían _cogido_ o eran sordos.

Gemían alto, al escuchar que empezaban a gritar de nuevo. Parecía que vitoreaban al segundo valiente de la noche.

-Mierda, me encanta como me la aprietas.- SeungHyun trataba de no ir _muy_ rápido, porque no quería terminar tan pronto.

-Es que quiero regresar ya a la fiesta.- Dijo burlón JiYong, que se abrazaba a sus hombros, mientras le trabajaba un chupetón enorme -como le gustaban-debajo de la mandíbula.

-¿Por qué? Aquí se está más divertido, y es más rico.- Estrujaba las nalgas de su esposo, tratando de sostenerse de algo, estaba a _nada_.

-Pero _tenemos_ que regresar.

-No quiero.- Dijo, antes se gemir ronco, dándole una embestida particularmente más profunda.

-Hay que ir por los boletos.- Soltó en un suspiro, tratando de no gritar.

_"¿Qué boletos?"_ Es una frase rara para gritar al llegar al orgasmo, pero la forma en la que JiYong había apretado su verga, lo había hecho eyacular.

El menor rio, dejando besitos en su mejilla y bajando la mano, para darse unos últimos toques e igualmente terminar. Sólo que él no había gritado algo en específico, sólo soltó un gemido _agudo y largo_.

SeungHyun besó su hombro, y fue subiendo hasta llegar a la oreja contraria.- ¿Cuáles boletos, mi vida?

-SeungRi te iba a dar de regalo _tickets_ de avión, para que vayamos a ver a tu familia a Monterrey.- Acarició el sudado rostro de su marido.

Eso sorprendió al mayor.- ¿En serio?

-Sí, dijo que si no conseguía recuperar a SeHun no nos los daba, pero lo conozco, sé que iba a estar tan triste que igual nos lo daría.- Le dio una sonrisa, antes de besar ligeramente sus labios.- Ya ves que es rico, me preguntó qué te podía regalar, y le dije que esto te haría muy feliz. Sé que querías mucho ir a ver a tu familia, así que lo convencí. Creo que sale al medio día mañana.

La pureza en los ojos de JiYong lo hicieron sentir culpable, por haber ganado un raspadito y haberlo despilfarrado en un traje que usó cinco segundos. Ahora el remordimiento le estaba comiendo el alma.

-Hay algo que no te dije, amor.- Susurró.

-¿Sobre qué?- Acomodaba el desordenado cabello, que había quedado hecho un desastre en su sesión de amor.

-El traje no salió, bara, mi vida.

-Me imagino, pero pues ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Te prostituiste para comprarlo o qué?- Añadió con una risa.

-Ehm, no.- Bien, ahí iba. Respiró profundo y lo soltó.- Un pinche viejo lesbiano me convenció de comprar un raspadito y se lo compré no gané pero compré tres más y en uno gané cinco mil baros y me gasté casi todo y lo preferí sobre mis papás soy un asco no merezco tu perdón lo siento mi cielo merezco la maldición gitana ya sé me la mamé lo siento mi chula.- Dijo todo tan rápido, que no tenía idea de cómo no había necesitado respirar.

-Espera, a ver, retrocede, no entendí nada después de lo de viejo lesbiano.- JiYong fruncía el ceño, confundido.

-Me gané cinco mil pesos y los gasté en el dino traje.

Siempre había escuchado la expresión de " _Su cara era un poema_ ", pero la neta siempre se le había hecho una mamada, porque ¿Quién ponía cara así? O sea, ¿Como sería esa madre?  
  


Pero al ver la cara que puso JiYong, justo después de confesar _su crimen_ , por fin entendió a _qué_ se referían.

_Ah, conque así era un poema._

O mejor dicho, una _oda_ a su próxima muerte.

-¿ _Qué hiciste qué,_ _Choi SeungHyun_?- Susurró amenazante, y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

Reprimió el suspiro que quiso dar.

Bueno, al menos había _cogido bien rico_ antes de morir.  
  


Pinches _dinomemes_.

Pinche _impulso de idiotez._

_Pinche viejo lesbiano._  
  
  


-  
  
  
  


 

 


	2. 24 de diciembre, 2013.

  
  
  
JiYong estaba en el suelo de su cocina -hecha un completo asco- sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, en un completo colapso mental. Llevaba en esa misma posición una eternidad - _cinco minutos_ \- mirando al vacío, preguntándose porqué diosito lo odiaba tanto, porqué su virgencita de Guadalupe no lo había ayudado, si era tan devoto a ella.

¿Porqué?

¿Es porque era tan hermoso? SeungHyun siempre le decía que era un pecado ser tan hermoso, pero o sea, Dios lo había hecho así ¿Cómo podría odiarlo por eso? No, debía ser algo más. Tal vez estaba acarreando la mala suerte de una vida pasada, tal vez había sido un maldito narcotraficante, o algo mucho peor, como un _pateaperritos_ o cobrador de _Coppel_ , en fin, algo verdaderamente despreciable.

O puede que no sea _su karma_ , igual y era el castigo de su esposo...

Oh no, _él_ era _la cruz_ de su esposo. Esa sí que no la había visto venir.

JiYong juntó sus manos, en posición de oración, y dijo en tono de súplica.- Diosito, sé que no hemos estado yendo a misa los domingos, o sea, igual sé que me olvido de rezar el rosario, pero por favor, no castigues a mi marido así, no lo merece, él es bien _cuero_ conmigo, es un tipazo que se mata trabajando y sí, a veces se pasa con sus _chelukis,_ no lo niego, pero por favor, hazme un milagro y componme la comida.- Terminó su _oración,_ persignándose.- Amén.

El olor a quemado que aún estaba en el ambiente, le dijo que a Dios le había valido _verga,_ y no había hecho ni un pinche _milagrito_ al estilo de _La rosa de Guadalupe._

Quiso aporrearse con lo que más tuviera cerca, pero sabía que su berrinche no iba a solucionar nada en lo más mínimo. Y seguramente le dejaría un _chichón,_ horrible y su vanidoso ser no lo podía permitir.

Suspiró frustrado, tal vez no era culpa de Dios ni el _karma_.

Tal vez sólo era que era _pobre_ e _inútil_ , y no sabía hacer ni madres solo.

Su _daddy_ le había repetido _mil veces_ que pensara bien en si quería casarse _con un muerto de hambre,_ porque en el momento en que pasara a ser un Choi, él le quitaría todo su apoyo económico. En realidad, después de que SeungHyun se había ganado la aprobación de su padre, lo había apoyado bastante para que se quedara con el regio... Si tan solo su esposo no fuera _tan orgulloso,_ ahorita estarían en algún lugar exótico de Medio Oriente o Europa; o mínimo con un chef profesional, que les haría la cena perfecta de aniversario.

Pero ese no era el punto.

El punto era que su padre no era tan desgraciado y les había regalado un departamento _modesto_ , pero bien ubicado. La neta estaba bien pinche _austero_ , pero su marido le había prometido que apenas cotizara una buena cantidad en el _infonavit_ lo renovarían a su gusto. Al menos no tenían que preocuparse por pagar renta, pero tampoco podían darse grandes lujos, ya que estaban ahorrando para comprarse un auto; y mucho menos porque por ahora, sólo contaban con el sueldo de SeungHyun, que llevaba trabajando en una agencia de publicidad poco más de un año, pero no era ni de lejos el _sueldazo_ que su gordo se merecía.

Ay, su bello esposo.

Sacudió su cabeza, porque se estaba perdiendo en cosas que nada que ver. El _punto_ es que era _su aniversario_ , veinticuatro de diciembre, y ya había quedado con sus suegros de que este año se la pasarían en el D.F. y sus padres... bueno, ellos iban a irse a París o no sé donde, como siempre, la pasarían fuera del país.

JiYong veía el arroz pegajoso y la olla de frijoles quemados en su mente, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera arruinado la cena? ¡Era un simple arroz y frijoles charros! Su suegra le había explicado paso a paso cómo hacerlo. Hasta había conseguido -mandado a SeungRi al otro lado de la ciudad- esos _cueritos_ que tanto le gustaban al mayor ¿Porqué era tan malo para cocinar? ¿O sea, no valía nada su puto esfuerzo?

Estaba a nada de llorar, porque _necesitaba_ que todo fuera perfecto, quería por primera vez prepararle la cena a SeungHyun, se lo merecía tanto, y hasta ahora todo era un desastre.

Sin contar que su _regalo,_ no había llegado.

SeungRi le había prometido que iba a ir a ayudarlo, y aunque lo había hecho, el cabrón sólo lo había acompañado al súper -y viajar tres horas en metro para traerle los _cueritos_ -, él era pésimo hasta para comprar, porque no sabía precios ni nada, y contaban con un presupuesto limitado... Pero luego de eso, lo había abandonado a su suerte. Andaba de _pito loco_ con un tipo enamorándolo y a saber qué tanto tenía planeado para que _por fin cayera._

A veces odiaba tener a un amigo tan caliente. Antes pensaba que era así porque eran adolescentes, pero el maldito ya estaba por cumplir veintidós, y ni trabajo había conseguido.

Decía que iba a poner un puesto de _sopa_.

No le creía ni una mierda, seguramente iba a acabar siendo un _homeless_ en unos años cuando su padrastro por fin lo sacara de su casa. Pobre de su mamacita, y tanto que se había esforzado por sacarlo adelante cuando era niño.

Estuvo tentado en llamar _nuevamente_ a su madre política, pero ella ya debía de tener su propio desastre. Como siempre, todos los Choi - que eran un buen- iban a ir a cenar a su casa.

¿Y hablar con su madre? No, jamás, sólo se reiría de él.

Estaba sólo en esta, y como esposo, tenía que encontrar la forma de salir bien parado de esto...

Escuchó la puerta.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Ya llegué!

_Fuck._ Maldijo mentalmente, ¿Qué hacía aquí tan temprano? Se suponía que el tirano de su jefe iba a retenerlo hasta a las seis, el tiempo suficiente para que repitiera la comida, y limpiara el _cagadero_ que había hecho.

-¡¿Amor?! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Los fuertes pasos resonaron en la vieja madera del suelo, y lo vio entrar por la puerta de la cocina.- ¡Huele a quemado! ¿Te pasó algo?

No pudo sostenerle la mirada, se veía muerto de la preocupación, así que desvió la vista, y rodeó sus rodillas con su brazos y se ocultó ahí; había quemado su cena de aniversario/navidad, y su hermoso esposo sólo podía estar preocupado por él.

Sintió los ojos picarle un poco más, ahora sí iba llorar.

-Amor ¿Estás bien?- SeungHyun se arrodilló a un lado de él, y le acarició el cabello castaño, animándolo para que saliera de su escondite.- ¿Qué te pasa bebé, porqué lloras?

-Te casaste con un inútil, ni siquiera puedo hacer un pinche arroz. Me doy asco.- Dijo, sin moverse.

-Mi amor, no, oye, no llores mi vida.- No tenía idea de cómo, pero el regio sabía que estaba llorando. Así que lo tomó suavemente de los brazos, para obligarlo a que por fin le diera la cara. Levantó su rostro y limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus tiernos cachetes y le sonrió, mostrándole sus hoyuelos.- Sabes que no tenías porqué, mi cielo. Por eso vine temprano, para que cocináramos juntos.

-¡Pero tú siempre lo haces! Se supone que soy tu esposo, debería poder, aunque sea, cocinar esto.- No podía evitar sonar como un niño caprichoso. Pero _de verdad_ quería hacer esto.

-Oh, pero sí que sabes cocinar, chaparrito. Haces un cereal maravilloso, mi vida. Auch.- Se rio, sobándose el hombro.- Me encanta cuando te pones salvaje.

-No te pases, SeungHyun.- Entrecerró sus ojos rojos, sorbiendo un poco por su nariz.

-Al menos ya no estás llorando, con eso me conformo.

JiYong sentía que no podía amar a ese torpe ranchero más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero este _siempre_ encontraba la forma de hacerlo.

_Siempre_ hallaba una forma de enamorarlo cada día un poquito más.

Aunque fuera con sus burlas.

El mayor lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó, para besarlo en la frente.- Vamos a ver qué hiciste, chaparrito, ahorita lo arreglamos, no hay pedo.- Se separó de él, levantándose del frío piso de madera, extendiéndole su mano izquierda para ayudarlo a incorporarse. JiYong la tomó sin dudar, sintiendo la angustia regresar nuevamente, una vez que recordó por qué había tenido su _mental breakdown._ SeungHyun se asomó a la estufa, donde comprobó el _cagadero,_ que había hecho su amado en la cocina.- Pues, lo podemos repetir, esto puede quedar rápido, amor, no te preocupes.- Se giró y le guiñó un ojo.

-Ese no es el caso, se supone que yo lo tenía que hacer.- Hizo un puchero con su boquita.

-Tu ya haces mucho, mi vida, no me hagas hablar de lo rico que me la mamas todos los días.

-¡SeungHyun!- Le gritó indignado, pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sin poderlo evitar.

-Ah, por cierto, ni la bienvenida me has dado, ven acá y dame unos buenos _becerrones_ , mi vida.

Esa palabra lo sacó de onda.- ¿Unos qué?

-Que me beses, chinga'.- Lo tomó de la cintura, y se inclinó para besarlo.

Eso dejó la mente de JiYong en blanco.

Si algo podía decir el más bajito, es que todos los defectos que tenía su esposo, eran _completamente_ opacados por su forma de besar. Desde la _primera vez_ que lo había besado, había sido infinitamente diferente a todos esos otros _morrillos mecos._

Bueno, de por sí no tenía _muchos_ con los cuál compararlo, pero sí que había sido el mejor.

_Por mucho._

Los demás muchachitos habían sido tímidos, o babeaban mucho. No sé, nunca había disfrutado del acto de "besar", hasta que lo había hecho con el regio.

Siempre lo besaba de una forma perfecta, era dulce, pero firme; apasionado, pero tranquilo. Se sentía protegido en sus brazos, pero más libre que nunca.

Era bellísimo.

Su parte favorita, siempre era como sus grandes manos lo tomaban de la cintura, de las nalgas, de la nuca, de dónde alcanzara; la forma en que SeungHyun lo sostenía, como si fuera el más grande tesoro del mundo, siempre lo hacía estremecer.

Suspiró, y se separaron después de unos minutos, que se le habían hecho eternos.

-Hey, así mero es un buen _becerrón_.- Susurró con voz grave.

JiYong soltó una carcajada, y se puso de puntitas, para besarlo en los labios.- A veces creo que no es la gente de Monterrey la que habla así, sólo eres tú de _chistín._

-Es que nací en San Nicolás de los Garza, mi vida, de ahí sale pura _racita_ mamalona, _retecreativos_ todos.

-Ya cállate.- Le cubrió con la mano esa sonrisa de engreído que había puesto, y se separó por fin de su esposo.

-Y por cierto, chulo, ¿Sólo íbamos a comer arrocito y frijolitos? Digo, sé que te gusta mucho Cuba, pero no sé si me vaya a llenar con puro "Moros con cristianos".

-¡Dah! ¡Obvio no! Con lo cavernícola que eres, claro que tenía otra cosa preparada.- Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a la olla que estaba en la barra.

SeungHyun se acercó a ver que era y gritó emocionado.- ¡Carnita asada!

-¡Feliz aniversario, mi amor! -Dijo feliz, y extendió sus brazos para que lo abrazara.

-¡Y los puñetas del rancho diciendo que no elegí bien a mi vieja!- Corrió a abrazar a su amado y cargarlo, dando vueltas con él.- ¡Me la pelan esos pendejos! ¡Eres el mejor en todo el chingado mundo!- Se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos, si seguían así se podían marear.- ¿Y hoy sí va a ser al _carboncito_? ¿No en esas pinches ollas caras de tu mamá?

-¡Por dios, SeungHyun! ¡Fue sólo una vez, ya olvídalo!- Respondió al reclamo, mitad riendo, mitad harto de que su esposo le siguiera reclamando algo que pasó hace más de cinco años.

-¡ _N'ambre_ mi vida, nunca! ¡No puedo! Casi me desmayo cuando vi que hiciste la carnita asada en esa chingadera, casi te quedas viudo.

-¡Eres un exagerado!- Le estrujó los cachetes, y lo besó brevemente.

-¡Soy regio, mi vida! Mi sangre es carnita asada al carbón, me gradué de la maestría en carnita asada a los diez años con honores y todo, ¡entiéndeme, morra!- Aunque habían dejado de dar vueltas, lo seguía sosteniendo, manteniéndolo suspendido a unos buenos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Okay, ya entendí!- Le dio la razón, para que ya se callara.

-¿Y con qué nos vamos a pasar la carnita? No _mi_ quiero ahogar.- Vio el brillo en sus ojos, y sin dudarlo respondió.

-¿Tú que crees?- Tratando de ocultar su sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Cheves?

-Pura Tecate, gordo, para ti solito.

-¡Me cae que me saqué la pinche lotería contigo, chingado!- Le dio un beso rápido, y por fin lo dejó sobre sus pies de nuevo.

-Ojalá un día sí te sacaras la lotería, digo, no nos vendría mal un poquito de _money_.

-Naa, esas mamadas ni son reales... Ahora, que conozco _otras mamadas_ que sí que me tocan diario.- Le levantó coqueto las cejas, provocando una risa en el menor.

-Eres nefasto.- Apretó sus cachetes, y dejó un besito en su nariz.

-Pero así me amas.- Le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo.

-Desgraciadamente.- Suspiró exageradamente.

SeungHyun lo abrazó, besando su cabeza.- 'Te hagas, que bien que mi encanto te conquistó, desde que me _wachaste_.

-No lo voy a negar.- Levantó los hombros desinteresado.

Eso provocó que el mayor se separara del abrazo, y lo mirara directo a los ojos.- ¿Quién eres tú, y qué hiciste con mi _bebecito_ _enojón_?

-Ya tengo veinticuatro años, SeungHyun, y estoy casado, no pensarás que voy a ser un niño mimado y _berrinchudo_ toda la vida ¿o sí? Ya soy un hombre.

El regio se mordió la lengua, para no burlarse de él, y decirle que hace apenas unos minutos lo encontró teniendo una crisis existencial, por haber quemado los frijoles, pero quería tener aunque sea unos tres morritos antes de morir.- Tienes razón mi vida, ya eres todo un hombre.

El bajito levantó la barbilla, orgulloso del "cumplido de su hombre".

Entonces el Choi de nacimiento recordó algo que iba a preguntarle a su esposo, pero que como siempre, se le fue la onda cuando vio a su chulo haciendo de las suyas.- Amor, don Félix me dijo que llegó tu paquete, pero que no habían podido subirlo que porque _no'stabas_ , pero que él lo agarró por ti.

-¿Paquete?

-Simón, me lo dio, que porque cuando regresaste ni te vio.

El chilango puso cara de no entender, y de la nada sus ojos se iluminaron.- ¡Ah! ¡Ya! Es que pedí algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó curioso.

-Es una sorpresa.- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Me dan miedo tus sorpresas, mi reina.

-¡Oye! Tú eres el que hace sorpresas horribles, las mías son geniales, y esta te va a encantar.

-Como tú digas, mi vida, te creo.

-Mejor deja de chingarme y vamos a repetir esto, sino no vamos a comer temprano.- Se giró a la alacena, para tomar una de las bolsas de arroz que quedaban.

-Apenas son las cuatro, mi vida, hay tiempo, total el carbón prende rápido.- Se frenó de golpe.- ¿Compraste el carbón, verdad chaparrito?

JiYong se quedó quieto, con el saquito de arroz en la mano.

-No lo compraste.

-¡Sabía que se me había olvidado algo!- Gritó frustrado.

-¡Amor!- Renegó. Ahora tendrían que ir a comprar, y la ciudad estaba en caos total.

-¡Lo siento, sí! No soy regio, no puedo pensar en todo, carajo.

SeungHyun se rio, pero ya no quedó de otra.

-Pues vamos, antes de que sí se nos haga tarde.- Dijo resignado, no estaba seguro de dónde podrían conseguir carbón bueno cerca.

Dudaba de que consiguieran del que a él le gustaba.

El menor salió corriendo a su habitación, _para cambiarse._ Ya estuvo, iban a tardar mínimo una hora en salir.

Caminó detrás de su esposo, ya que probablemente iba a pedirle su opinión del " _outfit_ " que iba a ponerse.

Negó con la cabeza.

Con todo y sus defectos, al chile que no cambiaría a su chaparrito por nada en el mundo.

Por nada.

-

Tal y como lo había predicho el pedante de SeungHyun, habían tardado sus buenas cuatro horas afuera, buscando su mentado carbón " _mamalón"_ , comprando salchicha polaca, salchicha rellena de queso, _cebollines, aguacatitos,_ tortillas de harina; al parecer a pesar de contar con la guía de su sacrosanta suegra, el par de chilangos habían olvidado casi la mitad de las cosas que _no debían_ faltar para una carnita asada _especial_. Además de que como ninguno había comido, decidieron pasar por unas hamburguesas antes, algo ligero, para calmar el hambre que tenían.

JiYong tenía su cara de _mierda_ , porque seguía molesto de que no hubiera sido un éxito su intento de cena romántica -preparada por él-, pero ya no tenía opción.

Al menos iban a comer bien " _perrón"._

-¿Ya está el carbón, JiYong?

Siendo justos, no todo era perfecto en su matrimonio, y si había algo que le cagaba de su marido, era cuando cocinaba carne asada. Bueno, no le _cagaba_ como tal, pero le chocaba lo serio que se ponía cuando asaba con esa _maldita tejana_ puesta.

_La tejana de la_ _carnita asada_.

A lo largo de los años, había llegado a la conclusión de que esa madre estaba maldita, porque cada vez que su esposo la usaba, se volvía un pinche regio ojete.

-No sé, yo creo.- Dijo hosco.

-¿Limpiaste la parrilla?

-SeungHyun, ya le pasé la puta cebolla como tres veces, yo creo que ya está.- Arrugó su rostro, porque a regañadientes habían comprado la cebolla. Él la odiaba. Sólo porque era su aniversario, estaba aguantándose las ganas de aventar la mentada verdura a la calle. Ya se había lavado la mano como mil veces, y sentía que seguía apestando.

Estaban en el balcón de su departamento, y la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, ya eran cerca de las nueve, y apenas estaban prendiendo el carbón.

-Ponle la mano, y me dices si te quema.

-¡Ponla tú!- Gritó más irritado, por el tono desinteresado con el que el mayor le hablaba.

-O sea, déjala cinco segun--

-Carajo, SeungHyun, el pinche fuego está bien alto, ya está listo.- Lo cortó, exasperado de que su marido se estuviera comportando como un patán.

Todo era culpa de esa jodida tejana color hueso.

-Bien, ¿Quieres salchicha roja o polaca?- El mayor cortaba la carne, y la sazonaba -algo que se supone que ya había hecho, lo cual sólo aumentó su mosqueo, ofendiéndolo su falta de fe en él y sus habilidades culinarias-, para que pudiera ponerla después de las salchichas.

-Me da igual.- Levantó los hombros, tratando de aparentar indiferencia, pero era difícil. No quería pelear, pero mientras el regio estuviera bajo el embrujo de ese puto sombrero, y no tonteando como siempre, su humor no podía mejorar.

-Bien.- Casi lo ignoró, concentrado en su labor.

-¿Quieres que las corte?- Preguntó, acercándose a la mesa.

-No, ya las corté.

-Wey, ¿Quieres que haga algo?- Preguntó harto, estaba a nada de lanzarse a su cuello.

-No, creo que no.- Tomó el plato de las salchichas, y se acercó al asador. Le puso la palma sobre la parrilla, dejándola unos segundos, antes de asentir, se veía contento.

Sí, llámenlo tonto, pero tenía que admitir que siempre se ponía _un poco_ celoso de la atención que le daba el otro a la mentada carnita asada.

Qué tejana maldita ni que madres.

Quería matarse por lo _patético_ que sonaba. Pero era verdad. Por eso había planeado cocinar él, para que estos celos no se manifestaran durante este día especial.

El mayor puso todas las mitades del embutido sobre el asador, y un aroma delicioso llegó casi al instante a su nariz.

-Chaparrito, ven.

El Choi por matrimonio tenía una cara de fastidio, porque ni lo dejaba ayudar, ni podía irse y abandonarlo ahí en la terraza; así que hizo lo que le pidió, y se acercó al otro.

-Toma, jala y a ver quien pide un deseo.- SeungHyun le extendió la salchicha polaca, que estaba en forma de "herradura" -según- y le sonrió ligeramente, provocando que uno de sus hoyuelos se asomara tímidamente.

Esa _tradición_ se la había mostrado su esposo, la primera vez que le cocinó carne asada. Él estaba muy emocionado de probar una auténtica "carnita regia", pero se había arrepentido a los minutos, al ver lo concentrado y lejano que se ponía el otro cuando asaba -sombrero incluido- pero al final valía la pena. Siempre le quedaba muy buena, tenía un sazón riquísimo.

-Ya sabes como me pongo, lo siento, mi amor.- Dijo con voz baja el más alto.

JiYong no respondió, sólo tomó la punta libre de la salchicha, y la jaló, quedando el pedazo más grande en la mano de SeungHyun.

Genial, ni en esto tenía suerte.

-Deseo que me des un besito.- Hizo un puchero el mayor.

-Ay, no empieces.- Trató de no sonreír, pero era en vano. No podía enojarse mucho tiempo con el amor de su vida.

-Anda, aunque sea en mi cachete.- Le señaló el lugar, con la salchicha que aún tenía en la mano, logrando que el bajito riera un poco más relajado.

-Neta no sé que tiene tu pito, que me pone todo pendejo.- Sin soltar el embutido, tomó el hombro derecho del otro, y lo hizo inclinarse, para besarlo en donde le dijo.

-Estas sí las puedes cortar amor, y ya ahorita la cocinamos.- Decidió ignorar la "acusación" y mejor cortó con las pinzas un pedazo de las salchichas con queso que estaban en el asador, y se la puso frente a la boca, soplándola, para luego extendérsela a JiYong. Sonrió, abriendo sus preciosos labios para comer lo que le ofrecía el mayor. Soltó un gemido de satisfacción.- ¿Rico?- Dijo burlón, pero con una sonrisa, desplegando -ahora sí- sus hoyuelos en toda su gloria.

- _Dico.-_ Murmuró con la boca llena, levantando un pulgar antes de quitarle la salchicha a SeungHyun, yendo a la mesa para hacer lo que le había indicado.

JiYong sintió algo en su cabeza, y quedó momentáneamente en _shock_. Su esposo le había puesto _la tejana del mal_. Éste sólo le guiñó un ojo, y regresó a su lugar frente al fuego.

-Es mi regio interior, chulo, me pongo todo loco cuando cocino, y más si no hay otros _pistiando_ conmigo.- Puso las salchichitas rebanadas en una olla, para que no se enfriaran, no era tanta carne, así que rápido podrían asar, y llevarlo adentro para comer más tranquilos.

Logró salir de su trance, con un ánimo mucho mejor que minutos atrás.- Tú fuiste el primero que dijo que nada de _chela_ , hasta que termináramos.

- _N'ambre_ , no, de repente me pongo medio pendejo. Si puedes tráeme una, ¿sí, corazón? Eso es lo que me hace falta, tengo la garganta _to'a_ seca.

JiYong bufó, divertido.- Igual hace falta música, ¿no?

-¡Sí! Ponme a mi Chapo, pa' que me ponga bien en el ambiente.

Negó.- No, vamos a poner a Taylor.

-¡Amor!

El menor soltó una risita, acomodando el sombrero en su cabeza. Aunque le doliera, sabía que iba a terminar escuchando "Terrenal" en algún punto de la noche.

Con dedicatoria y todo.

-

Después de comer tranquilamente, habían decidido bañarse, para estar más presentables, y "recibir a Santa Claus limpios". SeungHyun apestaba a humo y sudor, y aunque ese olor lo _prendía_ muchísimo, ni modos que lo obligara a estar todo pegajoso en contra de su voluntad.

No era _tan_ malo.

Definitivamente no era lo que había planeado desde semanas atrás, pero pues no tenía de otra. SeungHyun se veía contento, lo bueno es que su ranchero era alguien de placeres sencillos; estaba seguro que con solo _pistear_ hasta quedar bien pedos, abrir sus regalos, y coger, él estaría muy feliz. Sobre todo si ya estaba bien llenito de tacos de _ribeye_ , _tecate_ y mucho queso.

Afortunadamente su regalo había llegado, pero no debía de dar pistas si quería sorprenderlo, esto es lo único en lo que _no_ podía fallar. Sino sería un rotundo fracaso su primer aniversario.

Eran cerca de las once, y su esposo estaba más que guapo. Estaba vestido todo de negro, con una camisa y pantalón de mezclilla, su tejana -esa que la había regalado él, no como _la maldita_ \- y sus botas rancheras. Se mordió el labio inferior, porque sí, esas pinches botas con adornos en dorado lo prendían muchísimo. No como esas horribles de tribal, todas puntiagudas y brillantes, que había usado cuando lo presentó formalmente a su famila...

Aunque esa era otra pinche -y horrible- historia.

Olía riquísimo, a _hombre_ , todo _macho_. Dios, ya quería que lo _empotrara_ en donde sea.

Pero debía esperar, aún no era el momento.

-¿Quieres que ya abramos los regalos, mi cielo?- La voz gruesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Que si ya abrimos los regalos.

-Pero falta más de una hora para navidad, gordo.- Renegó, tratando de no hacer berrinche.

-Ah, vamos, también es nuestro aniversario. Además, quiero que usemos tu regalo.- Levantó sugerente sus gruesas cejas.

Decidió que podría ser una buena forma que ayudaría a que el tiempo pasara mas rápido, así que accedió.- Okay, pero el tuyo hasta media noche.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué?- Hizo un puchero, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Porque sí, SeungHyun. Tómalo o déjalo.- Tampoco iba a darle el gusto en todo.

-Jalo, pero más te vale que sea un buen regalo.

-Te va a encantar.- _"O eso espero"_. Pensó.

-Si me lo pones así, no me puedo negar.- Le guiñó un ojo.- Cierra tus ojitos preciosos mi amor, voy por tu _regalote_.

JiYong bufó divertido al ver como el mayor se levantó del sofá en el que estaban acurrucados, corriendo en dirección a la salida de su casa, colgando su tejana en el perchero antes de pasar la puerta; claro, debió de haber dejado el dichoso regalo con alguno de los vigilantes. Su esposo sabía que era imposible mantener en secreto algo de él, a menos que lo mantuviera fuera de su alcance. Con razón no había encontrado ni madres, el cabrón por fin había aprendido _algo_ en todos estos años de conocerse.

Esto se iba a tardar un poco, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de ver a los hipócritas de sus amigos festejando en pedas o en algún país exótico. Mucho menos a los cabrones de sus papás, que debían ya estar en la mañana de navidad, con nieve o en la playa. Sinceramente no había querido escuchar sus "planes", que no eran más que una forma culera de restregarle en toda la jeta que ahora era _pobre_ y que no podría darse estos _lujos_ como ellos.

Menos desde que su esposo se había negado a trabajar con su padre, haciéndole el _desprecio_ de su vida a Kwon YoungHwan. Sacudió su cabeza, no debía ponerse a ahondar mucho en ese tema, que sólo lograba que le diera migraña.

Al menos tenía la satisfacción, de que ninguno de sus amigos o familiares, tendrían una noche igual de _ardiente_ a la que el _definitivamente_ iba a tener.

Esta noche le iba a _volar_ la cabeza a SeungHyun.

-¿Sigues con los ojos cerrados, bebé?- Escuchó la grave voz del regio, que prácticamente había volado para cumplir su tarea.

No quiso romperle el corazón, al decirle que ni los había cerrado.- Sí, amor.

-Nada de hacer trampa, eh, que te conozco.

JiYong apretó sus párpados.- No, amor, no voy a ver.

Escuchó los pasos del mayor sobre el viejo piso de madera, que siempre crujía un poco.- Bien, ábrelos.

Hizo lo que le pidió y se sacó de onda, al ver la caja de considerable tamaño frente a él, envuelta en papel rojo, que tenía estampados zorritos, y un moño azul grande.- Amor, dijimos que no íbamos a gastar mucho.

-¡Ni sabes qué es!- Gritó indignado, moviendo sus brazos exageradamente. Excelente, había sido _costoso_.

-SeungHyun.- Dijo en tono de advertencia. Se supone que estaban ahorrando, hasta él había elegido un regalo más _creativo_ que caro.

-¡Te juro que casi ni gasté!- Por lo anormalmente agudo de su voz, supo que sí, seguro ahora tenían una deuda en Banco Azteca o algo así.

-Amo--

-Bebé.- Lo interrumpió, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.- Ya olvídate de eso, ¡Ábrelo! Sé que te va a encantar.

JiYong suspiró derrotado, porque a final de cuentas, si ya lo había comprado, no había mucho más qué hacer.

Además de que era débil a la cara de felicidad que tenía el otro.

Se estiró un poco, aún sin levantarse de su asiento, y tomó el lazo entre sus dos manos, arrancándolo, y llevándose con él un pedazo del envoltorio. Como no tenía ni la más mínima paciencia, despedazó el resto del papel, y pudo ver qué era.

_OH. WOW._

-¡Feliz aniversario y navidad, mi vida!- SeungHyun se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazó de los hombros, inclinándose para besar su mejilla derecha.

Estaba en _shock._

-Cierra esa boquita, chaparro, ¡mejor dame un beso!- No lo veía, pero podía ver claramente su rostro resplandeciendo en su mente.

-Wow.

-Sé que tus papás nunca te quisieron comprar un _karaoke,_ así que dije, ¿Qué le puedo dar a mi chulo, en nuestro primer aniversario? Y como no tenemos mucha feria, pues le pedí a mi tío en McAllen que me mandara esta belleza.

-Error, mis papás sí me compraron una, pero me la quitaron, porque cantaba todo el día.- Quería llorar.

-Ándale, esa madre.

-Pero amor--

-Nada de peros. ¡Ahorita la instalo y cantamos! ¿Qué dices?

Asintió efusivamente, tenía los ojos brillosos.

-Aw, mi amor, ¡No llores, chaparrito!- Lo volvió a abrazar, y besó su sien.- Andas muy sensible, ¿No estaremos esperando _huerquillo_?

Aunque JiYong tuvo muchas ganas de golpearlo, por pendejo. Lo tomó de los cachetes y lo acercó, para besarlo en los labios.

Se sentía algo tonto de emocionarse tanto con una pinche bocina con micrófono, pero la verdad es que lo hacía muy feliz cantar. Era su _sueño frustrado_.

Y que SeungHyun le cumpliera esto, que parecía una mamada, pero que para él no lo era en absoluto, lo hacía darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era de tener a su lado a un hombre como él.

Definitivamente había elegido al mejor ser humano del universo.

-Gracias mi vida, en serio.- Le dijo JiYong al separarse.

-Creí que me ibas a madrear.- Soltó una risita.

-Lo iba a hacer, porque sí te pasaste con esto, pero en serio gracias.

-De nada, ya sabes que eres mi reina, y yo por ti hago lo que sea.- Le guiñó un ojo, y se levantó del sofá, para conectar el aparato a la televisión que estaba en la sala.

Sólo en ese momento se preguntó si era justo, ¿De verdad un hombre como SeungHyun tenía que pasar el resto de su vida, con un mimado fresita de Polanco, que quemaba la cocina y que no sabía ni qué quería hacer con su vida?

-Gordo.- Llamó al mayor, que estaba súper concentrado en su tarea.

-Desde hace días conecté todos los cables. Sabía que ni los ibas a pelar.- No supo si el regio lo estaba ignorando, por su tono apagado, o si genuinamente no lo había escuchado.- ¡Zaz! Listo, ya ahora sólo vamos a poner YouTube. Hice una lista, me llevó varios días hacerla, porque no conozco mucho tus rolitas esas de _niño bien_ , pero te encontré las que me acordé. Total, luego las podemos buscar.- JiYong vio como el más alto le extendió el micrófono, mostraba sus hoyuelos en todo su esplendor.- Haz los honores, corazón.

Sabía que de la nada le estaba entrando la depre, y no tenía porqué, pero por momentos como estos, realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera, que _no se lo merecía._

Tomó el micrófono negro, y miró a la pantalla.

-Te voy a poner esa que tanto te gusta, la de la Taylor.

El mayor tomó el control de la pantalla, y después de unos segundos empezó a sonar los acordes de la guitarra, de esa canción que desde hace unos meses lo traían vuelto loco.

-Es más, hasta te voy a hacer el coro del pelirrojo ese.- Le lanzó un beso y un guiño, tomando el otro micrófono, que no había visto hasta ahora.

Este hombre era lo mejor que le había podido pasar en la vida.

Miró la pantalla, porque aunque se la sabía, no quería cagarla ni en lo más mínimo.

Se concentró en la letra, y sonriendo, comenzó a cantar.

-

La neta que cantar era lo más bonito para él, sus padres nunca lo apoyaron porque decían que era una tontería, y que _ni_ _cantaba bien._

Por el contrario, a SeungHyun le gustaba escucharlo siempre. Cuando empezaron a salir, más que invitarlo a antros lo solía llevar a karaokes. Decía que amaba como cantaba.

Antes pensaba que era sólo una forma de _alagarlo_ para ligarlo, pero conforme pasaron los años, y el mayor seguía igual, entendió que era genuino. O sólo era masoquista.

Por alguna razón recordó cuando el regio le contó que uno de sus primos lo quería reclutar para que tocara el acordeón en una banda que iba a formar. Ellos llevaban saliendo apenas un par de meses, y ese desgraciado se quería robar a su -en ese entonces- novio. Gracias a Dios, aún estaba algo reciente la muerte de ese tal Valentín Gallo o no se qué, y SeungHyun lo había rechazado rotundamente. Decía que le tenía mucho miedo al narco y que ni madres lo iban a _baliar_ como a él.

Amaba a su gallinita.

- _Mientras viva yo no quito el dedo del renglón, para tu buena suerte.-_ El regio estaba terminando su dichosa canción que tanto amaba, y que le dedicaba como mil veces al día.

-Neta, me cae que no entiendo cómo te puede gustar ese sujeto, ¡Canta horrible!- JiYong quería joder un poco a su gordito.

-¡Claro que no!- Defendió a su ídolo, quitándose el sombrero en señal de respeto, pegándolo a su pecho.- El Chapo canta con sentimiento.

-Pues que feos sentimientos tiene, la neta.

-¿Por qué eres así? Yo escucho sin criticarte a tus loquitas esas.- Dijo, poniéndose de nuevo la tejana, que desde el momento en que empezó la ronda de banda, había ido a buscar al perchero de la entrada.

Típico ranchero.

-¡Pero ellas sí cantan!- Se burló del más alto.

-¡Mi Chapo igual!

-¡Pero canta de la chingada!

-No vamos a tener esta discusión otra vez, señor Choi. Mejor déjame dedicarte una que hace poquito encontré.

-¡Ya no más banda!- Gritó exasperado, con tal de joder al mayor. Secretamente no las odiaba tanto como decía, sólo algunas le daban _oso ajeno_ por la letra, y de vez en cuando sentía _oso_ por que le gustaba alguna que otra.

-¡Hey! No te quejes, ya quisieran un montón de morritas tener un esposo tan cuero como yo.- Le sacó la lengua, y movió el _crusor_ de la tele con el control, para poner una canción que nunca había escuchado, empezaba con un teclado, órgano, no estaba seguro de qué era.- Pero no, no es banda, para que no te _fresées_ con mi dedicatoria.- _No debemos de pensar que ahora es diferente. Mil momentos como este quedan en mi mente.-_ Empezó a cantar, la canción no era lenta, ni rápida.- _No se piensa en el verano cuando cae la nieve. Deja que pase un momento y volveremos a querernos._ \- El mayor se arrodilló frente a él, y tomó su mano izquierda, acariciando su anillo de matrimonio.- _Jamás la lógica del mundo nos a dirigido, ni el futuro tan incierto nos ha preocupado. Una vez los dos pensamos "hay que separarse". Mas deshicimos las maletas, antes de emprender el viaje._ \- SeungHyun llevó la mano que seguía sosteniendo hasta sus labios, besándola; rápidamente se levantó del suelo, y lo señaló con el dedo índice de la mano que tenía libre.- _Tú, no podrás faltarme cuando falte todo a mi alrededor_.- Hacía mímica, para dar a entender que se refería a la casa, a sus cosas; lo volvió a señalar con su mano libre.- _Tú, aire que respiro en aquel paisaje donde vivo yo._ \- Lo señaló una vez más.- _Tú, tú me das la fuerza que se necesita para no marcharse_.- Se arrodilló a un lado de él en el sofá, quitándose la tejana, dejándola en el suelo.- _Tú me das amo_ r.- Lo tomó de la mejilla.- _Me das amor_.- Y sin previo aviso, lo besó.

Maldito ranchero de mierda, siempre sabía como llegarle directamente al corazón. Ya ni debería de sorprenderse, pero lo seguía haciendo.

Escuchó como el micrófono cayó al piso, haciendo un estruendo horrible, como si hubiera explotado algo. Pero la verdad que le valió tres _kilotes_ de la mejor verga.

Sobre todo, porque los labios de su amado esposo, tenían la habilidad de hacerlo desconectarse de todo y todos. Le dejaba la mente en blanco.

Sintió las grandes manos tocarlo en su torso, bajando para estrujar sus piernas y nalgas. _Fuck._ La dura verga se frotó contra la suya, y ahí se dio cuenta.

-Amor, no.- Dijo en un suspiro, separando apenas su boca de la contraria.

-¿No qué?- Susurró con esa maldita voz grave que lo había conquistado desde el primer segundo en que la escuchó.

-N-no te he dado tu regalo.- Soltó un gemido al final.

-Ay, mi amor, luego me lo das. Mejor dame esto.- Le dio un firme apretón a su nalga derecha.

-No, espera.- No supo de donde sacó fuerzas y lo alejó de su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban agitados, por los besos y la temperatura que en un instante había subido.

-¿Neta me quieres poner las pelotas moradas por darme mi pinche mi regalo? Dámelo luego chaparrito, ya no aguanto.- Intentó lanzarse sobre él de nuevo, pero el menor no lo dejó, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, para mantenerlo a una distancia aceptable de su cuerpo.

-Espera, es en serio.

SeungHyun estaba a nada de un colapso.- Si mi regalo no es un boleto en primera fila para ver al Chapo en un palenque, al chile amor, que puede esperar.

-No es eso, pero te juro que te va a gustar. Ahora, déjame irlo a buscar.- Se levantó del sofá, y arregló un poco sus desaliñada ropa. _Aunque no la necesitaría._ \- Sal un momento.

-¿Es neta?- Preguntó agitado, e incrédulo.

-¡Sí! Será sólo un segundo, es que no lo envolví.

-Aunque vea que es, te juro que finjo sorpresa.

-¡Pero no quiero que finjas!

-¡Y yo quiero coger!

-Ya, SeungHyun, salte. Serán dos minutos, lo prometo.

-Pero me vas a tener que dar muchos besitos en el _soldadito_ , ya me está doliendo.

-Sí, contras, te la mamo, pero apúrate.- Lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse y lo empujó a la salida.- Te aviso cuando puedes entrar, ¿Sí?

-Bien, bien.- Buscó con la mirada su teléfono, y lo tomó. Al menos vería unos videos o algo. Ya conocía a su esposo, seguramente iba a _tardar. Como siempre._

Suspiró, y caminó desganado a la puerta.

Lo único que sabía, es que al menos valdría la pena, porque su _vieja_ la mamaba increíble.

Vio que tenía llamadas perdidas de su mamá, y hermana. Pero como aún la tenía como _garrote_ , mejor decidió que las llamaría mañana. Estaban a pocos minutos de que fuera oficialmente navidad. Sí que se les había ido la hora cantando, sonrió, recordando los ojos vidriosos de su bebé. Llevaba muchos meses pensando en qué podía regalarle, ya que siendo este un niño rico, acostumbraba a tener lo mejor de lo mejor, y pues era difícil con su nivel socioeconómico actual. Claro que desde que salían, lo había ido bajando poco a poco a la tierra, ya que como él estaba seguro de que _no lo iba a dejar escapar_ , pues tenía que irse acostumbrando a un estilo de vida mucho más _modesto_.

_Humilde_ , vaya.

Por supuesto que no se había rendido en su sueño de ser artista, no quería ser _godín_ más de uno o dos años, y mucho menos toda la vida. Esto era _transitorio, temporal._

Si querían tragar, por ahora tenía que aguantarse la chamba de mierda.

Cuando se habían casado, él había aceptado ser el proveedor, mientras su chaparrito pensaba qué rayos quería hacer con su vida.

Pero por lo que veía, disfrutaba mucho ser _la señora de la casa._ Aunque no supiera a cuanto estaba el kilo de tortillas.

Soltó una risita, y escuchó un grito desde dentro de su morada.

Suspiró, persignándose, rogándole a la virgencita para que la sorpresa no fuera algo fuera de su presupuesto, o peor, algo financiado por su suegro.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, y estaba algo oscuro, al parecer los foquitos que JiYong había puesto en el _nacimiento_ y el arbolito de navidad, eran lo que estaba alumbrando su departamento.

O eso _creyó_.

Caminó lentamente, hasta llegar a la sala, donde pensó que estaría su amado.

Y pensó bien.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda; tragó fuerte, y su garganta se secó.

_Mierda._

SeungHyun no podía hablar, estaba en _shock._ Sí que los dos se sabían dejar sin palabras a la hora de los regalos.

-¿No vas a abrir tu regalo, gordito?- Dijo JiYong, en la voz más melosa y sexy que jamás había escuchado.

Su esbelto esposo, estaba recostado en el piso sobre su vientre, dándole la espalda; había girado ligeramente su rostro, supuso que para ver la cara de idiota que debía tener en este momento. Tomó su teléfono, y en automático, tomó una -varias- fotos de la caliente escena.

Pero eso no era todo.

_Oh, no._

JiYong tenía puesto un _panty_ rojo con el dibujo de un _muérdago_ en el centro, directamente sobre su entrada; y una camisa blanca que por lo grande que le quedaba, debía de ser _suya_. Su verga se puso aún más dura, cuando notó la serie de _foquitos_ que estaban enredados en sus hermosas pantorrillas, cubiertas en unas _tiernas_ calcetas con dibujos de copos de nieve. Igualmente tenía luces enredados en el pecho, bajando hasta su delgado vientre; no entendía muy bien cómo lo había hecho, pero gran parte de su cuerpo estaba adornado con _lucecitas_ , como si fuera un erótico árbol de navidad. 

-¿No me vas a abrir? Digo, tu regalo.

-Hijo de tu chingada--

-A los niños groseros no les trae nada Santa, bebé.- Se giró, quedando sobre su espalda, y abrió un poco más sus piernas, dejándolo ver que igual había un muérdago sobre el pene visiblemente erecto del menor, donde aparentemente terminaba la serie de focos, ya que se perdía por dentro de su ropa interior, dejándola iluminada.

Jamás había visto algo así de hermoso y caliente.

-Sólo deja te grabo un poquito, y te doy bien duro, mi amor.- Tomó su celular, y activó la cámara nuevamente, tomando una fotografía, antes de ponerlo a grabar.- Me saqué la lotería contigo, mi vida, tú sí que me conoces.- Trataba de guardar un poco la compostura, si seguía así, se iba a correr en sus pantalones sin siquiera tocarse.

Eso era algo que sólo JiYong podía provocar.

Quiso cortarse su mano libre, porque moría por jalársela, pero qué mejor que _rellenarle_ _la donita_ a su erótico esposo, además de que no quería desperdiciar nada de su esperma, en una de esas por fin lo _preñaba._ A sus veinticinco años estaba más que listo para ser papá, si seguían así, iba a ser abuelo de sus criaturas--

-¿Ya terminaste de grabar, amor?- Preguntó JiYong con ese tonito inocente que ponía el canijo en este _tipo de situaciones_.

Tragó duro.- Estaba pensando en todo lo que te voy a hacer, precioso.

-¿Porqué mejor no vienes y lo haces, _papi_?

Casi sintió que se vino. Últimamente lo había estado llamando _así._ Estaba enfermo por ponerse tan cachondo con ese apodo, pero JiYong era su debilidad absoluta.

-Luego me tienes que modelar bien ese conjuntito que tienes.- Dijo muy bajo y grave, sentía que se le iba el aire.

-Cuando me liberes hago lo que quieras, _papi_.- Susurró lo último.

- _Chingadamadre,_ JiYong.- Aventó el teléfono al sofá, que estaba a un lado de él, y se arrodilló lentamente, para quedar en medio de las piernas flexionadas de su esposo. Con sus manos temblorosas, casi se arrancó la camisa negra que tenía, podía leer perfectamente la mirada de su chaparrito, quería verlo desnudo, aunque por ahora sólo fuera el torso, así que lanzó la prenda a algún lugar de la sala.

Ahora que estaba semidesnudo, no sabía ni por donde empezar con el menor.

Tragaba duro, y estaba sudando a mares, su corazón estaba vuelto más que loco.

Jamás iba a cansarse de _su_ JiYong, eso estaba más que claro.

Se inclinó para quedar sobre el más pequeño, paseando suavemente su enorme mano, por el pecho hermoso cubierto en la tela suave y blanca; aunque quería quitarla, también quería cogérselo así, lo _mataba_ que usara _su_ ropa, en especial cuando hacían el amor.

-Te amo tanto JiYong, al chile que no sé qué hice para merecerte.- Se acercó para por fin besar esos gruesos labios--  
  


Y todo se volvió negro.  
  


-  
  


La verdad, no podía decir con claridad qué diablos había pasado. Sólo recordaba estar cerca del hermoso rostro de JiYong, y haber sentido un infernal dolor en todo su cuerpo, y ya.

Aún ahora no estaba seguro de si estaba muerto o qué verga. Sus brazos estaban entumidos, sus piernas igual.

No podía moverse.

Se preguntó si así era estar muerto, es decir, él era un artista y eso, pero jamás le habían interesado esos temas súper profundos, trascendentales y existencialistas. La neta se cagaba de miedo con la idea de morir. Le daban ataques de ansiedad cuando en medio de la noche, después de un riquísimo orgasmo con JiYong--

Oh no, JiYong.

No, ¡no podía haber _estirado la pata,_ así si sin pinche chiste! Mucho menos podía morir sin saber si su chaparrito estaba bien, sin haberle dejado un hijo. ¡Sus morrillos! ¡no! No podía irse del mundo sin dejar un mini Choi.

¡Quería que se lo cargara la verga!

Bueno, al parecer ya se lo había _cargado la verga_.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas abrir los ojos, y por un momento, pensó que sí estaba muerto, porque no veía ni madres.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo notar que en realidad, estaba en su casa, ya que podía ver la luz de la calle, entrando por su balcón. ¡Sí, ahuevo!

¡Estaba vivo, a la verga!

Pero al parecer ahora era parapléjico o algo, porque seguía sin poder moverse. Oh no, había vuelto de la muerte en forma de _vegetal,_ y ahora no podría coger. ¡No! ¡Eso era peor que morir!

Tuvo unas infinitas ganas de tocar su pito, para ver si lo seguía teniendo, porque _no_ lo podía sentir.

No, no, ¡No! ¡Dios, no! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Su verga no!

Estaba por darle un colapso nervioso, cuando sintió que sus labios medio le respondían. ¡Sí! Ahora sólo necesitaba hablarle a JiYong para pedirle que le revisara su verga--

Esperen ¿Y JiYong? O sea, estaba con él, ¿no? ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Su lengua estaba entumida, y las palabras no salían de su boca. Era horriblemente frustrante, se sentía más culero que cuando se le había _subido el muerto_.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse a rezarle a la virgencita de su bebé, su mano se movió. Lentamente pasaron minutos, que sintió como horas, y fue recuperando la movilidad, pero se sentía acalambrado. La oscuridad del lugar no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Sólo cuando regresó la sensación de tener un cuerpo, cayó en cuenta de que estaba en algo muy blandito como para ser su viejo suelo de madera.

Ahí lo comprendió.

¡Estaba encima de su esposo!

-Shi...- Quiso decir su nombre, pero su boca no funcionaba aún.

La culpa lo invadió al momento, ya que todo este tiempo estuvo aplastando el menudito cuerpo de su bebé. Oh, no, ¿Y si lo había asfixiado?

Jiyong tenía ese _fetiche_ de que lo aplastara con su cuerpo cuando hacían el amor, pero no estaban para nada cerca de esa situación.

Dios, que su esposo estuviera bien. Que a él se lo cargara la chingada, pero que JiYong estuviera bien.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, logró que su brazo derecho le respondiera lo suficiente, como para lograr empujar su pesado ser a un costado, y por fin salir de encima del menor.

Pasaban exageradamente lentos los minutos, y JiYong seguía sin moverse.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

¿Cómo carajo habían pasado de estar a nada de coger felices, a estar en una mala película de terror psicológico? Quería que se lo cargara la chingada, pero _sólo_ después de comprobar que el amor de su vida estaba sano y salvo.

SeungHyun daría _su vida_ con tal de que JiYong estuviera bien, eso estaba fuera de discusión.

Por eso es que, sin estar seguro de cómo, logró incorporarse un poco, quedando cerca del pequeño, pero esta vez sin aplastarlo.

-A- _mod_.- Le estaba tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad decir aquello, y aunque su lengua seguía sin funcionar, tenía que hacer lo que fuera para despertar a su esposo.- Be-bé.

JiYong estaba así, _sin moverse_.

No quería ni pensar en la _palabra_ que se le venía a la cabeza, al verlo ahí, inconsciente.

-Ji-Yong.- Dijo por fin, alzando su mano derecha, para tocar el cachetito hermoso, golpeando ligeramente, intentando que reaccionara.- A-mor.

Sintió sus ojos aguarse, cuando después de muchos golpecitos, el menor seguía inconsciente.

Sus extremidades ya le respondían un poco mejor, pero sentía un calambre horrible, hubiera llorado como bebé, de no ser porque estaba más enfocado en su esposo, él siempre sería su prioridad.

Ya tendría tiempo para lloriquear como acostumbraba, cuando JiYong estuviera bien.

-Amor.- Logró incorporarse, y tomar entre sus dos manos el rostro _dormido_.- Despierta, mi cielo.- Le dio más golpecitos, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.- chaparro, anda, responde.- Hablaba lentamente, suave, pero al menos ya podía decir las palabras sin cortarlas.- Chulo, _hábla-me._

Sorbió su nariz, y se quitó con un puño el agua salada que tenía en la cara.

Con _pánico_ , puso la palma de su mano debajo de la respingona nariz, _temiendo lo peor_ , cuando no sintió--

¡Respiraba! Muy lento. ¡Pero respiraba!

-Amor, mi reina, despierta.

Sabiendo que su amado estaba bien -o mínimo _vivo_ \- se sintió infinitamente más aliviado, y entonces se preguntó, ¿Qué había pasado?

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.- ¡Señores Choi! ¡Señores Choi!- La inconfundible voz aguda de Don Félix se escuchó, amortiguada por la madera.- ¿Están?

-¡Sí!- Logró decir, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser considerado un grito, pero tampoco bajo como para no ser oído.

-¡Se fue la luz! ¡Creo que hubo un corto circuito! ¡No sabemos si fue en todo el edificio, o sólo en este piso! _¡'Tábamos chambiando_ en los focos de acá! ¡Y sopas! ¡Que se chingó la luz!

Se le heló la sangre, al darse cuenta de _qué_ había pasado.

-¡Juan ya fue a ver cual de las pastillas rebotó! ¡No se preocupen, ahorita regresa la luz!

Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida, por ese momento, quiso que la oscuridad _se lo llevara de nuevo_.

Tantos años de convivencia con el ex-Kwon, lo estaban haciendo _retedramático,_ pero quiso que se lo tragara la Tierra.

Por andar de calientes -y sudorosos al parecer- habían hecho que la serie de lucecitas que estaban enredadas en el cuerpo de su amor, provocaran el corto circuito.

De puro _milagro_ no se los había cargado el payaso.

-¡Ah, simón, sin pedos! ¡Ya nos íbamos a dormir, ni cuenta nos habíamos dado!- Del terror de que fueran a querer entrar a ver _qué_ había causado el problema, SeungHyun había recuperado su movilidad en todo el cuerpo.

Era como cuando se te bajaba la borrachera del susto.

-¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta? ¡Estuvo _regacha_ la _etzplosión_! ¡Pensamos que se iba a prender algo!

-¡Pues aquí ni en cuenta!- Trató de que sus tres años de teatro en la prepa le sirvieran de algo. Mínimo para convencer al chalán.

-¡Si usted lo dice patrón!- Siguió el hombre, que no sonaba convencido.

-¡Ya mejor aquí lo dejamos, mi mujer ya está dormido!

-¡Claro! ¡Feliz navidad señor, saludos a su esposo!

-¡Igualmente!- Dijo, esperando que ya no volviera a hablar el hombre al otro lado de su puerta. Nada.

Un problema menos.

-Ahora sí, mi vida, necesito llevarte al hospital.- Como pudo, tomó el cuerpecito y lo puso sobre su regazo.- Pero tenemos que esperar a que no haya moros en la costa, ¿Okay? Y de preferencia necesito que estés despierto, chaparrito.

Pasaron un par de minutos, y desenredó como pudo la series de focos que rodeaban el cuerpo del dueño de sus quincenas, tirándolas lejos de ellos. Una vez lo dejó libre de esos aparatos de mal, comenzó a acariciar su rostro y su pecho, tratando de hacerlo que reaccionara.

Hasta que por fin pasó.

Lentamente vio como los párpados se movían lentamente, dejándolo ver los hermosos ojos, que lo habían enamorado con una mirada.

Inmediatamente sus hombros se relajaron y el aire que contenía, fue expulsado. No había notado lo tenso y angustiado que estaba, hasta que vio el color _almendra_ de los ojos de su amado. La luz había regresado, y su luz también.

-Precioso, ¿Te sientes bien?- Supo que era una mala pregunta con solo ver su rostro. Aunque sus labios no se movieron, entendió el " _No chingues, cabrón_ ". Soltó una risita, no pudo evitar hacerla.- Lo sé, nos acabamos de electrocutar con luces chinas, pero necesito saber que estás bien.

Vio como con lentitud, separó su par de labios para susurrar.- _Mal_.

-¿Mal? ¿Mucho? ¿Crees aguantar en el IMSS o vamos a particular?- Ahora que estaba despierto, sólo acariciaba la tersa piel de sus mejillas.

- _Di_.

-¿Yo digo? Mi vida, aunque venda un riñón yo te llevo a particular, es una chinga el IMSS, lo decía por si no estabas tan mal y aguantabas a las rucas esas. Pero ahorita te llevo al _Médica_ \--

- _Ta_ \- Lo interrumpió, en un tono un poco más fuerte.

_-¿Ta?_ ¿Sientes muy entumida la lengua, mi vida? Eso me pasó.- El mayor veía en el rostro contrario la frustración de no poder hablar correctamente, y ahí entendió.- ¡Ah! _"Va"._ Sobres mi reina, ahorita te llevo a que te chequen.

SeungHyun se estiró un poco, preparándose física y mentalmente para cargar a su amado, cuando éste soltó de golpe.- _Po-breza._

Se sacó de onda por un momento, y entonces _lo entendió_.

Soltó una carcajada tan fuerte, que de no haber sido porque estaban prácticamente solos en el edificio, todos lo hubieran escuchado.

Estaba tratando de dejar de reír, pero no podía. Su vientre le dolía, le faltaba el aire, y cuando creía que había parado, miraba el rostro _emputado_ de JiYong, y se soltaba de nuevo.

Esto les pasaba por andar de _jariosos,_ experimentando mamadas -seguramente- vistas en internet.

-¡Puta madre, JiYong!- Dijo, una vez su risa se calmó, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían vuelto a brotar, pero ahora por una razón completamente diferente. Era raro que a él le dieran estas clases de _ataques de risa._ No lo mal entiendan, JiYong era _muy cagado_ , pero de por sí no era de los que reían a carcajada suelta. Le causaban gracia las cosas, y era de los que _explotaba un chiste al máximo,_ pero no era _tan_ risueño como su esposo. Tomó el rostro del más joven entre sus manos, y se inclinó para llenarlo de besos, feliz de que -al parecer- estaba bien.- Entonces vamos al IMSS, corazón.

JiYong sólo hizo un puchero, asintiendo mientras era rodeado por los fuertes brazos del ranchero.

_"Maldita pobreza"_ pensó SeungHyun, soltando una última carcajada, antes de levantar al dueño de sus quincenas, y llevarlo -en plena Noche Buena- al hospital público más cercano.

Al menos era _cagado_ ser pobre.

Podría faltarles el dinero, pero las risas jamás.  
  
  


-  
  


 

 

 


	3. Qlo si no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Advertencia! El capítulo está muy largo, pero espero lo disfruten. :D

 

JiYong necesitaba levantarse, pero estaba tan cansado que no sabía qué hacer, ya estaba _viejo_ , pero cuando sintió algo peludo en su cara, casi saltó del susto, cuando abrió los ojos y vio al furioso Iye en su pecho, juzgándolo con sus ojos ámbar.

 

El gatito maulló y se bajó de la cama, yendo seguramente a buscar su plato que debía estar vacío. Suspiró, y con todo el dolor de su _treintón_ cuerpo, bajó de la cama, y sin ponerse sus pantuflas, salió detrás de él, tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido porque no quería despertar a sus _rommies_.

 

Revolvió su rubio -teñido- cabello, después se dio golpecitos en los cachetes, para espabilarse por completo, y bostezó silencioso, estirándose cuál minino. Iye le maulló desde el piso, y lo juzgó nuevamente pero con más fuerza, provocando que él le sacara la lengua, burlón.- Ya voy, pinche gato.

 

JiYong adoraba a Iye, o sea, _fue su bebé por muchos años_ , pero cuando se ponía en esa actitud cabrona a despertarlo a estas horas de la mañana, se preguntaba si su hermana no querría adoptarlo. No era algo específico contra él o porque lo quisiera menos, pero ni a SeungHyun le pasaba que lo hiciera madrugar. Aunque en perspectiva, hoy era bueno, tenían _muchas_ cosas que hacer aún; así que sin más, tomó una lata de comida para gato, y la abrió, dejándosela en su plato.- Sólo porque hoy es un día especial, eh, no te acostumbres, ya sabes que ya no podemos tener tantos lujos.- Le dijo a su minino, como si él entendiera. O sea, sí lo entendía, pero al parecer le valía madres, él extrañaba sus exóticas latas y croquetas caras, pero ya no tenían _tanto_ presupuesto para él, debía aplicarse al plan de austeridad.

 

Ya habían _otras_ prioridades.

 

Tiró la lata vacía a la basura, y se dirigió de regreso al calor de los brazos de su amado esposo, derritiéndose de ternura cuando desde la puerta de su habitación, pudo ver a los _dueños_ de su corazón dormidos tranquilamente. Ni cuenta se habían dado de que los había dejado solos, sonrió y lentamente se acostó a su lado, acurrucándose en el hombro de SeungHyun, que en un instante movió su brazo izquierdo, para permitirle recostarse mejor y abrazarlo.

 

Sintió un besito en su cabeza y sonrió.- Buenos días, papi.- Susurró JiYong suavemente, no quería despertar aún al _amor de su vida_.

 

-Buenos días, mamita rica.- Escuchó la voz ronca de SeungHyun, y soltó una risita, levantando su mano, para acariciar la cabecita de su hermoso bebé, que dormía tranquilo en el pecho de su marido.

 

Choi MinHo era lo mejor que les había pasado juntos, y no podía creer que hoy cumplía ya un año desde que había llegado a sus vidas. Era tan perfecto, que no podía creer que esa criaturita era suya, que él la había _hecho_. Bueno, su ranchero había ayudado, pero definitivamente había salido todo a él, porque le quedó _igualito_.

 

SeungHyun bromeaba diciéndole que exigiría prueba de ADN para la manutención, porque físicamente no tenía _nada_ de él _._

 

Se lo tomaría como ofensa, si supiera que era en serio, porque mucho les había costado hacerlo, como para que el pendejo fuera a salirle con que no le creía que él era el padre. Pero el pequeño era _idéntico_ a su marido en carácter, y desde que había aprendido a caminar, era indiscutible el parecido, se paraban igualito.

 

“ _Si no lo robó, lo heredó”._

 

Es más, aún ahora le costaba aceptar que igual era _regio._

-Mami, tengo hambre.- SeungHyun hizo “la voz de bebé”, que era su forma de pedir las cosas últimamente, ya que decía que ahora sólo le hacía caso a lo que Mino “pedía”.- Y papi también tiene hambre, ¿Puedes _darnosh_ lechita, mami?

-Eres un asco SeungHyun, dame a mi hijo.- No lo soportó más, y tomó en brazos a su criatura, poniéndolo sobre su propio pecho, el pobre aún era ajeno a las tonterías de su padre, y dormía sin inmutarse.

-‘Ora, ¿Yo qué hice?- Dijo, conteniendo la risa.

-Hazte pendejo, ya te dije que frente a él controles tus cochinadas, ¿No ves que ellos lo aprenden todo?- Le reclamó, sacándole la lengua.

-Pero si aún ni habla, mi vida.- Su marido se abrazó a su costado, y acarició lentamente la espaldita de su bendición.

-Pronto va a empezar a hablar, y si sigues siendo un grosero, nos va hasta a mentar la madre.

-Exageras, mami.- Besó su mejilla, y se acurrucó más a su _sabroso_ cuerpo.- Pero Mino bebé tiene razón, mi amor, papi tiene hambre.

-¿Y porqué me dices a mí? Tú eres el que cocina.

-Ay, no mi vida, hoy no quiero cocinar ¿Y si pedimos algo?- Le dio su mejor mirada de cachorrito pateado, pero no funcionó.

-No, este mes nos la vamos a ver negras con los gasto.- JiYong se negó.

-Pero--

-Hazte un cereal o algo, al rato vas a poder comer un buen.- Sintió una mano acariciando su costado izquierdo, y saltó cuando la dichosa extremidad tocó su miembro encima de su bóxer.

-Okay, pero dame tú la lechita.- Dijo sugerente en su oído, y el rubio sólo lo miró feo.

-No empieces, que tengo a tu hijo aquí.

-Ay, no es justo mi vida, yo también quiero de tu lechita.- Se acurrucó nuevamente a su lado, y sintió su otra mano, pero ahora sobre su _pecho,_ justo a un lado de la cabecita de su bendición _.-_ Sabe bien rica, y tienes mucha.- Le susurró ronco, dejando una lamida en su lóbulo.

-¿Ves porqué no quería que la probaras? Eres un cerdo, la neta.- Reprimió un suspiro porque necesitaba mantener su papel de _señora indignada_ , pero era difícil, sobre todo cuando la mano grande de SeungHyun se metió debajo de su camisa de pijama, acariciando su _sensible_ pezón.

Cerró los ojos mordiendo su labio inferior, sintiendo más presión sobre su miembro que despertaba lentamente.

-¡Hola, mi vida!- Escuchó decir a su marido entusiasmado, en un tono para _nada_ erótico.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada inocente de su pequeño hijo, que lo hizo saltar del susto.- ¡Verga!

-‘Ora, no grites, chula, que nos espantas al lobito, ¿Verdad, mi vida, que no quieres que mami grite como loquito?- El regio se inclinó y besó la cabecita de su bebé, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su madre.

Sentía cómo lo juzgaba.

-Tu hijo nos vio.- Dijo JiYong, pasamado.

-¿Ver qué?- Preguntó SeungHyun confundido, hundiendo su dedo índice en el esponjoso cachete derecho de Mino.

-Que íbamos a coger, con él en mi pecho.- Seguían en un duelo de miradas.

-Ay, no mames mi reina, ¿Cómo crees que iba a hacer eso? Te la iba a dejar paradita nomás, mientras me iba--

-Lárgate.- Lo cortó, tapándole su bella pero maldita boca con la mano. La burlona voz de su esposo lo hizo salir del _duelo_ con su hijo, porque no soportaba ese tono cabrón en SeungHyun, le hervía la sangre que lo jodiera así -tan temprano-.

-‘Ora, me rompes la jeta.- Se levantó riendo, encaminándose a la salida de su habitación.- _‘Iralo_ mijo, ve cómo me maltrata, espero que testifiques a mi favor en la corte por violencia _hembrista_.

-¡Largo!- Le aventó la almohada que tenía más cerca, que ni de lejos le dio al mayor.

-¡Sale, _bye, bye_!- Salió por la puerta, pero regresó a los segundos.- ¿Entonces vas a querer _waffles_ , mi vida?

Aunque el imbécil de su marido no lo había dejado de joder desde que se despertó, no pudo mantener ni un poco de su dignidad, ya que su estómago respondió por él.

_Maldito traidor._

-Ándale pues. ¿Saladitos o con helado?

No quería responder, menos cuando la socarrona sonrisa de su esposo le decía que estaba disfrutando infinitamente de su miseria.

-Bueno, te hago de los dos, hasta de _webito con catsun._ \- Le lanzó un beso, y desapareció.

 

-Ay, lobito, neta que aunque no lo creas, fue el mejor padre que te pude conseguir.- Suspiró, negando. Tomó en brazos a su pequeño, besando su mejilla antes de dejarlo a un lado de él en la cama, quitándose la camisa del pijama. Era más fácil _amamantarlo_ así.- Aunque parezca pendejo, es bueno. O sea, sí está pendejo, pero es un tipazo, ya lo vas a conocer mejor, créeme, hay infinitamente peores. Sólo no le aprendas las malas mañas que tiene, y vas a ser un hombre ejemplar.

 

Mino solo sonreía, estirando sus bracitos para que lo volviera a sostener. Se sentó mejor, y por fin lo puso en sus brazos de nuevo. Lo acercó a su irritado pezón, y el bebé empezó a tomar leche.

 

JiYong no podía tener una sonrisa más hermosa, mientras veía a su pequeño alimentarse; nunca creyó que podría amar a alguien más de lo que amaba a SeungHyun, y aunque siempre te dicen que no conoces el amor de verdad, hasta que tienes un hijo, siempre -con toda honestidad- creyó que era una _exageración_. Algo que te decían las mamás para que les dieras nietos…

 

Pero era _completamente verdad._

 

Por supuesto que no amaba menos a SeungHyun -aunque por momentos sentía la urgencia de matarlo más que antes- pero era tan diferente a lo que había sentido por más de una década por el mayor.

 

_Totalmente nuevo._

 

Y aunque aún seguían ajustándose a su rol de padres, su relación de casados estaba - _sorprendentemente_ \- mejor que nunca. No entendía cómo eso era posible, ya que estos últimos años sus vidas habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, pero así era.

 

La plenitud había llegado a todos los aspectos de su vida, y rezaba para que esto no cambiara jamás.

 

Sintió una manita pegarle suavemente en el pecho y salió de sus pensamientos; aunque seguía bebiendo leche, Mino le sonrió. Le daba miedo lo inteligente que era, por eso le decía a su esposo que no dijera sus majaderías, porque no tardaría en salir con alguna _palabrota_. Casi no balbuceaba, ni emitía sonidos más allá de las carcajadas que le provocaba SeungHyun cuando le hacía cosquillas en su pancita, pero por la forma en que te veía, _sabías_ que te estaba prestando atención.

 

Tal vez demasiada.

 

-¿Ya terminaste, mi cielo? Vamos a ver qué hace tu padre.- El pequeño liberó su pezón, y lo llevó a su hombro, para darle sus palmaditas para que sacara el aire. Ahí sintió un olor _nefasto.-_ Ay mi vida, creo que le sacaste demasiado a tu papá, cuando yo hago no huele tan gacho, la neta.- Escuchó un eructo, y una risita; él también se rio.- Quién sabe qué les hacen a los regios para que su caquita huela tan feo, pero vamos a cambiar tu _pampercito_ , que sino nos vas a orear toda la cocina.- Puso a su hijo frente a él, para besar su naricita, antes de acostarlo en la cama de nuevo, para buscar todo lo que necesitaba para limpiarlo.

 

Mino sólo siguió sonriendo feliz.

 

 

-

 

 

SeungHyun cerró la _wafflera_ con la primera ronda, cuando la luz de sus ojos y su bendición, entraron a la cocina. Por la forma en que sólo hablaba con su lobito, supo que aún estaba molesto. Reprimió un suspiro, porque no estaba seguro si eso desencadenaría el explosivo carácter de su chaparro.

 

Pensó en qué tendría que hacer para que lo perdonara, porque no quería estar peleado con él, menos por la fiesta que tendrían en unas horas más. Debía encontrar la forma de bajarle el estrés; en el fondo sabía que su humor no era cien por ciento su culpa, pero si no lo quería tener todo el día cagando el palo, tenía que hacer algo.

 

Cuanto antes, mejor.

 

Lentamente se acercó por la espalda, y lo abrazó por la cintura, recargando su mentón en el hombro de su chaparrito hermoso, le sonrió a su hijo que estaba siendo colocado en el porta bebé, retorciéndose de alegría y sonriendo, apenas lo reconoció.- Hola lobito, ¿Tienes hambre, mi vida?- Era imposible para el regio no hablarle con ese tono _tierno_ a su cachorrito.

 

Su esposo seguía ignorándolo, mientras aseguraba al pequeño en su acolchado lugar.

 

-Mami dijo que hoy por fin vas a empezar a comer, ¿Quieres probar los _waffles_ de papá?- El infante se volvió a mover, saltaba emocionado, _aprobando_ lo dicho por el mayor.

-Todavía no puedes comer nada tan pesado, cariño, pero te voy a hacer una papilla de manzana para que la pruebes.- Interrumpió la “plática” que tenían los dos regios, en un tono condescendiente.

Reprimió el burlón “Ah cabrón, ¿sabes usar el _nutribullet_?” porque aunque sólo lo pensó, sintió el golpe que seguramente recibiría en su estómago.- ¿Quieres que te haga tu _papillita_ , mi vida?

-Ahorita mami te hace tu manzanita, corazón.

SeungHyun hizo un puchero, porque JiYong seguía dejándolo en visto.- Oiga mijo, dígale a su mami que ya me pele, que me duele mi _kokorito_ por su indiferencia.

-No le hagas caso a tu padre, mi vida, sólo exagera.

-‘Ora, ¿cómo voy a estar exagerando? ¿Quieres checar mi _kokorito?_ Me sorprende que no me _haiga_ dado algo aún, ya estoy muy viejito para estos desplantes.- Se abrazó más al sabroso cuerpecito de su chaparrito, y besó lentamente debajo de su oreja, sintiendo como se estremecía. _Ámonos,_ ya iba cediendo.

-No tientes a tu suerte, Choi.- Suspiró, tratando de alejar la boca del mayor, de _uno_ de sus punto débiles.

-Me encanta tentar a mi suerte, mi reina, porque mi suerte eres tú.- Cantó lo último, haciendo voz más aguda para asemejarla a la del cantante original, en un intento de hacer reír al otro.

-Ay- JiYong soltó una risa, y ya no pudo seguir molesto.- Ni va así.

- _Ámonos_ , ya salió el fan de los Tigres.- Se inclinó para besar repetidas veces su mejilla, haciéndolo reír más.

-Ya, gordo, déjame.- Trató de soltarse, pero definitivamente ya no estaba molesto.

- _Nomás_ quería oír tu risa, chaparrito, sino no puedo comenzar bien mi día.

 

Sin soltarse del abrazo, JiYong giró su rostro, para por fin besarlo en los labios.

 

Sólo en ese momento, el regio soltó la tensión que tenía desde que se había despertado. El contacto con esa carnita rica era lo único que necesitaba desayunar todos lo días para ser feliz. Se besaron lentamente, sin prisa, como más les gustaba… Hasta que escucharon unas palmaditas, y se separaron sonriendo, mirando a su hijito, que no tenía mucho que había aprendido a aplaudir.

 

El canijo no parecía tener interés en hablar, pero se comunicaba _rebien_ con sus gestos.

 

-¿Te gusta ver a mami y a papi besándose, mi vida?- Abrazó más fuerte a su rubio esposo, y lo volvió a besar en sus cachetitos, que estaban en todo su esplendor, ya que desde el embarazo, no había bajado _ni un solo gramo._

 

Honestamente le encantaba su amor así de _chubby._

 

Aunque este no estuviera muy de acuerdo.

 

Mino seguía aplaudiendo, al parecer lo ponía contento lo que veía.

 

-Ya, gordo, no es bueno que nos vea así.- Intentaba alejarse del agarre del más alto.

-Ah _chinga’_ ¿Cómo no? Tiene que crecer viendo lo mucho que sus papis se aman, así no va a crecer traumado.- Dijo SeungHyun riendo, sin querer soltarlo.

-Yo crecí traumado, porque una vez encontré a mis papás cogiendo.- Dijo haciendo expresión de _asca._

-Y mis primos crecieron traumados porque sus papás peleaban todo el día. La vida es un riesgo, raza, no te voy a dejar de besuquear, sólo para que no crezca con el menor de los traumas.

-Acabas de decir que si nos ve así no se iba a traumar.- Le recriminó.

- _Pss_ te mentí, la raza se trauma hasta porque los persiga un pato; pero al menos va a ver que sí lo planeamos y lo hicimos con mucho amor, eso contrarrestará cualquier trauma.

JiYong se rio, negando.- Lo que tú digas, papá.

En ese momento, el regio sintió un olor a quemado.- ¡ _Chingadamadre_!- Se soltó, corriendo a la encimera donde estaba la _wafflera_ echando humo.

-¡Esa boca, SeungHyun!- Lo regañó, reprimiendo la risa maliciosa que quería soltar el rubio, sentía un perverso placer cuando su gordo la cagaba cocinando.

-¡Lo siento mi vida! Pero ya se me quemó esta puta madre.- Abrió el aparato, y bueno… No estaban _tan mal.-_ ¿Los quieres doraditos, chaparro?- Como pudo los puso en el plato que tenía cerca, quemándose de paso un poco los dedos.

-Noup, ¡A mí güeritos, o nada!

-No mames, qué racista me saliste. Te recuerdo que no te casaste con un europeo, eh, y que tu hijito tampoco es una bolita de nieve.- Tomó uno, y le sopló un poco antes de morderlo. Estaba comestible.

-¡Ni empieces a levantarme falsos, eh! Mino es perfecto tal cual es.- Le sacó la lengua.

-Yo sólo digo, que pobre de ti, si crece como la niña de “Angelitos negros”.- Puso nueva mezcla en la _wafflera._

-¡Oye qué malo! ¡Obvio no! ¡Además, ni soy racista!

SeungHyun no lo veía, pero escuchó claramente la indignación/risa en su voz. Desde hace años que había tenido ese maratón con su abuelito de películas de Pedro Infante, podía usar sus amplias y maravillosas referencias con él.

 

Y hablando de eso, extrañaba a su viejito, se le hacían eternos los meses que faltaban para verlo en el bautizo de su lobito en el rancho.

 

-Amor, a las once tenemos que ir al salón a acomodar las cosas, y hay que pasar por los trajes a la tintorería a las tres, pero programé mi cita con la estilista a la una.- Tomó un tiempo, seguramente para meditar.- Todavía estoy pensando si también me hago las uñas. ¿Crees que tú y YoungBae puedan pasar por los trajes? HyoRin y yo nos llevaremos a Mino, para que los deje trabajar. Sólo espero que los SeHun y SeungRi sí lleguen a la hora que me dijeron, porque sino no vamos a terminar de decorar.

 

Ah, el amor de su vida y su manía por el control.- Sí, mi vida, yo lo checo.

 

-Citamos a los invitados a las cuatro, pero ya vez que siempre llegan una hora tarde, lo cual está perfecto, porque tampoco quiero tenerlos a todos dos pinches horas en lo que llega el payaso.

- _Mm_ \- No sabía qué decir, y su esposo no parecía haber terminado, así que siguió cocinando los _waffles_.

-La maldita de mi madre me dijo que iba a venir para cuidar al lobito, pero ¿Qué crees que me acaba de decir? Me mandó un mensaje para decirme que sólo va a venir a la fiesta. Neta que ni parece que me parió, perdóname virgencita, pero estuvo chingue y chingue que le deje a Mino toda la semana, y ahora que la necesitamos, pues que va y dice que mejor se va a jugar lotería o algo así la culera.

- _Mm_.- Sólo asintió, mientras preparaba los quemados que él comería.

-¿Me estás escuchando, gordo?- Preguntó con irritación, le cagaba que lo ignoraran cuando estaba quejándose.

-Claro.

-¿Qué dije?- Volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono.

-Que mi suegrita se pasó de lanza.- La neta no había escuchado, pero su belleza _siempre_ se quejaba de su familia, principalmente de su madre política. Cortó rápidamente la manzana una vez que le quitó la cáscara, para triturarla en el _nutribullet,_ y así su bendición los acompañara a desayunar por primera vez en su corta vida.

No muy convencido, siguió con su relato.- Bueno, pues te digo, y mi papá, quién sabe si venga. Me choca, o sea, ¿Qué le cuesta? Ni siquiera su hermoso nieto lo hace dejar de ser un resentido llorón.

-Sigue encabronado de que no le pusimos YoungHwan a MinHo.- Asintió contento, al ver sus _waffles_ , uno -el medio mordido- con _nutella_ y fresas, con crema batida encima; y el otro, con _nutella_ , dos bolas de helado de chocolate y más crema batida para garantizar su diabetes prematura. Lo bueno es que hoy no había calor, y aguantaría su creación en lo que salían los de su amorcito, que le _emperraba_ que comiera sin él.

-Me caga su nombre, suena a viejito, además, ¿Qué ha hecho para ganarse ese honor, ah?- Preguntó, molesto con su papá, que ni siquiera estaba ahí.

Se mordió la lengua, porque la neta _sí_ los había ayudado un chorro, pero contradecir a su señora ahora, no era ni de lejos una idea segura.

-Bueno, dejaré que le ponga el nombre al siguiente, pero ni crea que lo llamaré como él. ¡Le harán _bullying_! Su nombre suena a héroe de la revolución o algo, ay no, _kiaska_.

SeungHyun sacó los _waffles_ güeritos, y los preparó lo más rápido que pudo, porque al chile sí tenía harta hambre. Puso el huevo revuelto, y dos tiras de tocino en uno, y el otro lo preparó igual que el suyo de helado.

No estaba seguro de si su chaparrito querría más, pero por ahora sería sólo esto. Tenía más mezcla y comida para prepararlos, y se hacían rápido, pero el hambre ya le estaba  ganando.

 

Tomó la licuadora, vaciando la papilla en un platito hondo con una cuchara, y haciendo malabares, tomó como pudo los dos platos con _waffles_ y el alimento de su hijito, yendo donde sus amores lo esperaban impacientes.

-Huele bien rico.- Dijo JiYong acariciando la espalda de su esposo que acomodaba todo en la mesa.

-Sólo lo mejor para mis bebés.- Le guiñó un ojo, y besó su cabeza, antes de ir al refrigerador por algo de beber.

 

Por lo dulce, se le antojaba algo simple, pero sólo había jugo de naranja, así que sin más lo tomó, yendo por los vasos a uno de los cajones. Total, sólo era para que se pasaran la masita rica.

 

- _Mmm_.- Escuchó el eróticamente involuntario gemido de su esposo, que le acababa de dar una mordida a su _waffle_ y sonrió inevitablemente; iba a preguntarle si quería un tenedor, pero al parecer no era necesario.

-¿Rico?- Dijo riendo, sirviendo jugo para ambos.

_-Dico.-_ Asintió feliz, mientras masticaba, y tomó la cuchara que tenía el plato de la papilla, para poder darle a probar a Mino el primer bocado de manzana en la vida.

 

SeungHyun mostró sus hoyuelos, viendo como su lobito hacía muecas y sacaba su lengüita, anticipando el sabor del alimento.

 

-Amor, agarra mi cel y grábalo ¡Va a comer su primera manzana! ¡Ay no, ay no! ¡Mira su carita!- Dijo JiYong emocionado por su hijo que babeaba sin haber probado la comida aún.

 

De verdad que no podía tener más suerte que esta.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

SeungHyun sonreía con sus hoyuelos en todo su esplendor, mientras veía a su lobito perseguir por todo el salón los globos que YoungBae inflaba con la máquina. MinHo tomaba con sus regordetas manitas los globos de colores, besándolos y golpeándolos para corretearlos de nuevo. Había caído un par de veces porque no tenía mucho equilibrio aún, pero en lugar de llorar, reía contento por haberlo atrapado y seguía con su juego.

-Tu hijo sí que es bien _machín_ ,  ya se dio en el hociquito como mil veces y nada que llora.- Dijo YoungBae, fascinado por el bebé.

-Ah, _pss_ es porque es regio, ¿ _ver’á_ mijo?- Cargó a su cachorro besando su enrojecida mejilla, y éste sin soltar su última víctima -un globo rojo- le sonrió. Era el niño más risueño del mundo, y eso sólo lo ponía inmensamente orgulloso, al menos sabía que su hijo era feliz.- Usted jala machín a todo ¿apoco no? Un día de estos hasta te vas a echar tu primera Carta Blanca.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Choi!

SeungHyun cerró los ojos, anticipando el _chancletazo_ que seguramente su señora le iba a lanzar del otro lado del salón… Afortunadamente éste nunca llegó, y se giró para encarar -con la sonrisa más nerviosa del mundo- a su esposo.- Ay, obvio estoy jugando, mi vida, MinHo no va a tomar alcohol hasta que tenga dieciocho.

-Veintiuno.- Corrigió él, quitándole al niño, que babeaba el globo, ajeno a la discusión de sus progenitores.

-‘ _Ora_ pues, si no es gringo.- Reclamó SeungHyun indignado.

-No, pero entre más tarde en probar el alcohol, menos probabilidades tendrá de ser un alcohólico, como _tú_ comprenderás.

 

Desde que se había enterado de su embarazo, JiYong no había parado de investigar _todo_ sobre el crecimiento _sano_ y óptimo de los _homo sapiens sapiens._ El regio le seguía el cuento, porque sabía lo que le convenía, pero en esto sí iba a dar un poco de pelea. Es decir, no era _tan_ malo tomar, él bebía desde los quince y estaba _retebien_.

-‘ _Ira_ chula, te doy la razón de que debe estar grandecito, pero yo no soy alcohólico y empecé a chupar bien morrito, eh.- Su esposo tenía que tomarlo en cuenta igual en la crianza, este era el rubro de los “papás”.

-Eres alcohólico, mi amor, el problema es que somos pobres y por eso te controlas.- Dijo JiYong sacándole burlonamente la lengua.

-¡ _’Ora_! ¡Eso sí que no! Es más, si lo fuera, hasta me tomaría el alcohol ese de curación.- SeungHyun sentía una tremenda ofensa. El _no_ era alcohólico.

-Eso es porque sabe de la verga.

-¡No maldigas frente al niño!- Lo señaló con su dedo, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, estaba tremendamente ofendido por los falsos que daba sobre su persona.

-Ah, no me vengas con eso, tú eres el lépero, por una vez que digo algo…- JiYong lo miró acusadoramente, advirtiéndole que la discusión había terminado.

Estaba medio _meco_ , pero no quería perder esta discusión, oh no, esta sí que no.

-Chavos, tenemos que irnos, ya me habló la chica de la estética.- HyoRin salió de la nada, y evitó la _carnicería_ que podía desatarse si no detenían ahí el _debate._

 

Una vez que le iba ganando a su esposo, y lo _interrumpen_.

 

-Jamás me voy a cansar de ver como te aprietan lo que vienen siendo los huevos, galán, eres como un programa que se renueva para mejor en cada temporada, me cae que eres mejor que “Exponiendo infieles”.- YoungBae sólo lo palmeó en el hombro y sonrió, guiándolo a la salida, donde se habían ido las dos _chicas_ con su bendición.

-¿Cómo que me apretó los huevos, enano? ¡Yo iba ganando!- Reclamó molesto con su amigo.

-‘ _Inche_ ranchero, tú ya estabas muerto, nomás que no te habían avisado. Si no hubiera sido por mi vieja, dejabas huérfano al Mino en su cumple.- Se burló del más alto.

-¡No seas mamón! Mínimo íbamos al tú por tú.

YoungBae sólo negaba, sonriendo.- ‘ _Tas_ bien meco vato, te iba a dar una arrastrada, que ni tu virgencita te iba a salvar.

-¡SeungHyun!- JiYong le gritó, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara, y si era rápido, mejor.

-Ahí te hablan, mandilón.- YoungBae lo siguió picando, sabiendo que no podía matarlo, al menos no ahora.

Se tragó el insulto que quiso soltarle, porque vio en los ojos de su esposo, que no tenía tiempo “para sus cosas”; debían seguir con el cronograma al pie de la letra si querían que todo saliera bien.- A ver mijo, venga lo pongo en su sillita.- Dijo SeungHyun, tomando a Mino en sus brazos y dándole un beso en su sien. Caminó hacia la camioneta, y abrió la puerta trasera, lo acomodó en el asiento para bebé, y lo aseguró con las correas, para que no se escapara. Era bien intrépido su lobito.

 

Escuchó a JiYong repetir por enésima vez las instrucciones de lo que debían hacer, pero él prefirió entretener a su hijo haciendo muecas para que se riera, siendo el éxito total, como siempre.

 

-Cuide a su mami, eh, y no se ponga a correr como loquito por la estética, que ahí hay mucha loca. Hágale caso a la tía HyoRin y si ve tijeras no las vaya a agarrar ¿oyó, mijo?- Hablaba con su bendición, que sólo sonreía.- A ver, en nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, amén.- Se inclinó y besó su frente. La verdad es que SeungHyun era el más ateo del barrio, pero desde que había nacido MinHo no podía evitar persignarlo, era algo que su padre igual hacía con él cuando no lo acompañaba.

 

Sintió unos brazos rodearlo por el torso, y un beso en su nuca.- Me encanta que hagas eso.

-Oh, _pss_ debo seguir los usos y costumbres.- Se giró, y encaró a su esposo, que le sonreía hermosamente.

Se inclinó y besó su frente, al igual que con su criatura.

-Mi mamá me dijo que debimos llevar al lobito a la basílica.- El rubio hizo un puchero.

- _Pss_ hasta el domingo, ¿no?- Abrió la puerta del piloto, y dejó que JiYong se subiera, “ayudándolo” al tomarlo de la cintura, para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Aún después de tantos años, a su chaparrito aún le costaba un poco subirse a la camioneta.

- _Sip_ , eso le dije, así que prepárate para ir a misa, Satanás.- Dijo burlonamente, mientras se ponía el cinturón.

Puso un pie en el escalón y tomando el _agarramanos_ para entrar al vehículo más fácilmente, se inclinó sobre su esposo para poder besarlo. Aunque siguiera _ligeramente_ irritado por no haber ganado con todas las de la ley la discusión, no podía vivir sin sus labios. Sintió las pequeñas manos acariciar su nuca e intensificó el beso, metiendo su lengua en la boca ajena, para acariciar la contraria suavemente. Se sostenía con su mano derecha del techo del Jeep, dejando libre la izquierda, con la que podía tocar a JiYong a su antojo; aunque tenía una clara predilección por esa deliciosa _lonjita_ que desde hace un año ya, lo traía vuelto loco.

-Si siguen así, para navidad tendremos otra bendición.- YoungBae abrió bruscamente la puerta del copiloto, provocando que ambos se separaran del susto. El regio al estar en una posición medio extraña, se golpeó con el techo de la camioneta, gritando de dolor y cayendo sobre su chaparro.- Como mínimo, porque en una de esas hasta le pegan triple al gordo.- Le dio su mano a HyoRin, para ayudarla a subir.

-¿Estás bien gordo?- Dijo JiYong, medio aterrado y medio riendo por el porrazo que se había dado el mayor.

-¡Hijo de tu perra madre! ¡Pero te encanta subirme el azúcar, pinche animal!- SeungHyun se abrazó más a su esposo, que como pudo lo sostuvo, sobándole su cabecita adolorida. Al no detectar humedad, supo que no había sangre, así que no debía ser grave. Seguramente era más la vergüenza que sentía.

-Es que a ustedes no se los puede dejar ni un pinche segundo, porque ya andan fajando.- El cristiano se subió al escalón, para inclinarse brevemente y besar la mejilla de su esposa.- Ni parece que tengan un hijo, me cae que lo calientes no se los quita ni un exorcismo.

-Sólo no besamos un segundo, exagerado.- JiYong tomó el ranchero rostro, para besar una vez más sus labios.

SeungHyun trató de bajarse con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, pero era imposible; sí le había dolido el putazo, así que se sobó un poco la parte de atrás de su cabeza, antes de cerrar por fin la puerta.

Bajó el vidrio de su ventana.- Trata de no atrofiarte más, amor, recuerda que a las tres deben ir a la tintorería.

-Sí, chaparro.- Hacía gestos de dolor, pero poco a poco iba disminuyendo.

-Y a las tres y media deben llegar las chavas de la mesa de postres y el pastel, eh.

-Claro.- Asentía a todo lo que su esposo le decía.

-Estaremos aquí antes de las cuatro, pero te aviso cualquier cosa.- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Simón, cielo.

 

El menor le lanzó un beso, subiendo el vidrio y arrancando el auto, poniendo en marcha lentamente la camioneta, para dirigirse al salón de belleza que estaba cerca de ahí. La neta es que habrían podido caminar hasta el lugar, pero quién era él para hacer que su chaparrito se asoleara con todo y su bendición. Claro que no, al final de cuentas, para eso trabajaban… para darse esos pequeños privilegios.

 

-En buen plan, _papu_ , la neta me encantan ustedes, son mi modelo a seguir.- La mofa en la voz de YoungBae aún seguía presente.

-Ya bájale ¿sí?- Se giró para regresar al local, en donde aún tenían mucho que hacer.

-No me burlo, es neta. O sea, obvio me burlo, pero no por maldad, es sólo que ya sabes como soy, raza, soy _troll_ por naturaleza.- Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Y por ese mismo camino va Hoony, y no sé si estamos listos para dos de ustedes en el mismo planeta.- Dijo SeungHyun resignado. Estaba siendo un hipócrita, porque en realidad, él era el _troll_ original.

-Ay no seas, mi bendición es un amor.

-Yo nunca dije lo contrario, es un amor, pero lo que tiene de amoroso lo tiene de canijo.

-Tu torbellino no es menos tremendo, eh.

-Ay, ya sé.- Suspiró, aunque decía que tenía miedo de YoungBae y su bendición chinita, en realidad le preocupaba más la mancuerna que hacía con su lobito.

 

Eran terribles juntos, y eso que Mino _apenas_ había aprendido a caminar hace un par de semanas.

 

-Déjalo que entre al kinder, dicen que se calman.- Dijo Dong palmeando su hombro, regresando a su labor de inflar globos pero ahora los de helio, aún tenía otra bolsa entera que hacer.

-Lo dudo… pero apenas me deje su mamá, lo voy a llevar a béisbol.- El regio sonrió ilusionado por su idea.

-Mételo a _fucho_ mejor, ahí llevaré al Hoony.

- _Nambre_ compa, si lo que quiero es aplacarlo, imagínate a los dos en un equipo, nos los expulsan la primera semana. 

-Pero piénsalo, carnal, en una de esas terminamos con un Messi y un Ronaldo dos punto cero.- Le guiñó un ojo, tomando un globo e inflándolo con el tanque hasta el tamaño correcto.

-Tu culo.- Se rio, tomando la estructura en forma de “M” que estaba cubierta de globos, para moverla a su lugar detrás de la mesa en donde iría el pastel y todo el cagadero que había encargado su señora de postres.

-¡Lo digo en serio! Además ni pagan tan bien los del _beis_.- Amarró con un listón el globo y lo dejó libre, tomando otro.

- _Pss_ si no lo voy a meter _pa’_ eso, nomás es _pa’_ que sea nalgón como yo, así luego no va a andar llorando que quiere su operación como su mamá.

YoungBae se carcajeó, provocando que el globo que inflaba, hiciera un ruido cagado al desinflarse.

-¡Chambea y platica, pendejo! No tenemos tiempo, además que está bien pinche caro el helio _wey,_ no mames.- Él tenía una sonrisa, pero trató de sonar molesto, aunque no lo logró del todo.

-Ay, es que es cierto.- Pudo decir, una vez se calmó.- Con todo respeto, JiYong no fue bendecido con una buena retaguardia.- Se limpió la mejilla, se le habían salido unas lagrimitas de la risa.

-Aunque fíjate que últimamente agarró más cuerpo, está mucho más sabrosito desde que tuvo a Mino... Hasta me dan ganas de preñarlo de nuevo, como chingados que no.- Fue por los globos que estaban flotando en el techo, para amarrar uno en cada centro de mesa.

-Simón, cambia un montón el cuerpo con el embarazo.- Se cayó un momento, como pensando si debía o no hablar, pero lo hizo.- Aquí entre nos, la HyoRin quedó mucho más preciosa después de nuestro chamaco.

-Es que siempre ha sido como que muy flaquita y chiquita.- Asintió, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Simón, pero la verdad soy muy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado.- Dijo sonriente, regresando a su labor de inflar globos.

-Al chile que me gusta mi chaparrito como sea.- De repente se le hizo agua la boca.- Ya todos saben que me la pone bien tiesa sólo conque me mire la neta, pero ahorita tiene _tanta_ carnita de donde agarrar--

-Ya.- Lo cortó.- No necesito detalles, te creo.

 

Ambos se rieron e hicieron un pacto silencioso de mejor ya no hablar, porque como buenos hombres, no podían hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

 

Y su chaparrito los _mataría_ si no tenían todo listo para cuando regresara con su bendición cumpleañera.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando sintió unos delgados brazos rodearlo de la cintura y un besito en su hombro, suspiró como idiota.

-Vaya, todo está mejor de lo que me prometiste.

-Sólo lo mejor para mi reina y mi príncipe.- Se giró, y sin importarle que estaba lleno de sudor, abrazó al más bajito y lo besó en los labios.- ¿Y nuestro chamaco?

-Está con HyoRin, encontramos a Hoony en la entrada del salón con su abuelita.

-Me lleva la chingada, ¿No se supone que iba a llegar hasta la hora de la fiesta?

-Sí, pero al parecer el tonto de YoungBae le dijo a su suegra que lo trajera a las cuatro, que porque esa hora decía la invitación.

-Me cae que estás todo meco, pinche San YoungBae.- Gritó a su amigo, que traía colgando a Hoony del hombro cual saco de Cruz Azul.

-Que ustedes y la raza sean unos impuntuales, no quiere decir que todos lo seamos, ¿verdad, hijito?- Preguntó YoungBae a su inquieta bendición.

-¡Tío!- El chinito hijo de su mejor amigo lo llamó, y se le derritió un poco más el corazón.

 

SeungHyun adoraba a ese niñito revoltoso y sonsacador de su cachorro; la verdad es que Hoony había sido su mayor inspiración para dejar embarazado a JiYong -aunque les haya costado un poco lograrlo- pero siendo más justos, fue una combinación de él y su sobrino YeonJun. Ambos nenes habían llegado sorpresivamente a su vida, y el no poder tener al suyo, lo deprimía constantemente. Su señora no estaba aún muy convencido porque decía que “no era el momento adecuado”, pero después de muchas charlas totalmente serias, habían accedido a hacerlo, pero no fue tan inmediato como pensaron.

 

Pasaron por unos meses de angustia, hasta que lograron concebir a su lobito.

 

Bueno, algo así, porque ya se habían resignado a que _tal vez_ no era tan buena idea y que el destino les estaba dando una señal de que esperaran, cuando _pasó_. SeungHyun tenía la teoría de que había preñado a su chaparrito en el lugar _menos_ esperado, porque uno como hombre siente esas cosas, pero JiYong le decía que estaba pendejo.

 

Igual le daba mucha _pena_ de sólo pensar en _esa_ posibilidad.

 

-¿Qué onda, mi chino, como anda mijo?- Lo cargó, alejándolo de su bajito padre y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-¡Bien! ¡Muy muy feliz por la fiesta!- Dijo con su vocecita tierna, clarito, a diferencia de su chamaco que ni papá quería decir. Y aunque su esposo dijera que era porque el chinito era más grande, era falso, porque su ahijado imaginario hablaba desde antes del año. Era un _parlanchín_ de primera.

 

Miró a lo lejos y vio a su bendición, que como buen flojo, venía en los brazos de HyoRin.

 

-Mijo, vaya y juegue un ratito con el Mino, ¿Sí? Pero no hagan mucho relajo, porfa- Lo puso en el suelo, y sin responder el niño salió corriendo en busca de su segundo al mando del desastre.

 

-DaeSung habló y dijo que estaba cerquita.- Dijo su esposo, y giró para verlo confuso.

-¿Sí? Creí que no iba a poder venir, hasta en la noche.

-Sí, pero ya sabes como es, seguro le coqueteó a la de Recursos Humanos y le dieron chance.- Levantó las cejas de forma coqueta.

-Ese man es mi héroe, la neta-- ¡A la _verrrrga_ , mujer!- Gritó de dolor, porque le había dado un jalón a su orejota.

-Sigue diciendo tus cosas, Choi SeungHyun, para que te duela de verdad.- Le dijo amenazante, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿¡Qué hice!?- Preguntó confundido, y sobándose su oreja cuando la dejó ir.

-Ay, tú sabes.

-¡Sólo dije que es un chingón!- Gritó indignado.

-¡Sí, por ligarse a todas! ¿No?- JiYong hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Chaparro, lo dije porque siempre se sale de su chamba sin que lo regañen, no mames, ni al caso tu reclamo.

Sabía que JiYong se había dado cuenta del _oso_ paranoico que había cometido, porque él lo podía leer fácilmente, pero SeungHyun también sabía que iba a fingir demencia hasta su tumba, él _jamás_ se equivocaba.- Tú nomás síguele de chistosito, y vas a ver.

-Cómo digas, chaparro.- Lo acercó para besar su sien, y darle un abrazo; fue complicado, porque su esposo seguía de brazos cruzados, _indignada._

Lo soltó para terminar de mover unas cajas que estaban regadas por el suelo, que se suponía eran de todas las cosas que habían traído, pero ni idea de dónde habían salido tantas. No debían tirarlas, porque seguramente en unas horas las necesitarían para transportar todo de nuevo a su hogar.

-Neta que a veces te pasas de ranchero.- JiYong por fin habló, justo cuando iba a tomar una de ellas. Seguía _molesto._

-‘ _Ora_ , y ¿Ahora qué dije?- Preguntó, girándose para verlo frente a frente.

-¡Nada! ¡Ese es el problema!- Le gritó en el mismo tono que hace un momento.

- _Ots_ , que si hablo porque hablo, que si no hablo porque no. ¿Qué chingados--?

-¡Me pinté el cabello, imbécil!- Lo interrumpió gritando tan fuerte, que hasta hizo eco en el lugar.

Sólo hasta _ese_ momento se dio cuenta, que su esposo tenía el pelo _naranja_.

 

_Quedó_ en _scok._

Lo siguiente que dijera era _crucial_ , si no quería recibir un _zapatazo_ en lo huevos. La neta con tanto naranja del lugar -ya que la fiesta era de Tiger de Winnie Pooh- no había notado ni en lo más mínimo el nuevo tono en la cabellera de su -hasta ahora- rubio chaparrito.

 

_A veces neta que te pasas de güey, SeungHyun._ Escuchó al cabrón de primo en su mente, y anotó en su lista de pendientes “ _darle una patada en los huevos a DongWook_ ”, no estaba seguro de porqué, pero chance de aquí a que lo volviera a ver ya tendría una muy buena razón.

 

Sacudió su cabeza, porque se estaba yendo por las ramas -para variar-, y su amor esperaba la _excusa_ pendeja que sabía que estaba preparando.

 

Pero no se le ocurrió _ni verga_.

 

-Amor, ya sabes cómo soy.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-¿Un pendejo?- Sí, se estaba molestando de a de veras.

-Un poquito, sí, pero recuerda que tú te casaste conmigo.- Se mordió la lengua apenas lo dijo.

-¿Me estás diciendo pendejo?- Se estaba poniendo _rojo,_ iba a explotar cual olla de presión.

-No, eres un santo, mi vida.- Se acercó a él, tomándolo de la cintura tal cual _sabía_ que le _encantaba_ al menor y lo besó, el bajito se removió, pero no con fuerza.

_“Ante la duda, la vieja confiable”._

-¿Porqué siempre te sales con la tuya con la misma?- Dijo JiYong, casi en un suspiro.

-Porque me amas.- Lo volvió a besar, pero ahora más profundo, tomándolo de la nuca.- Siempre te ves hermoso, pero yo casi ni me fijo en esas cosas, porque hasta con una bolsa de basura pareces salido de Vogue.- Susurró con el tono más grave que logró hacer, y quiso besarse a sí mismo, cuando vio la sonrisa resplandeciente en el otro. Todo indicaba que había pronunciado bien el nombre de la revista.

 

Desde que conocía a JiYong uno de sus temas favoritos para hablarle por horas al ranchero, era la moda y el diseño, ya que eran sus áreas de especialidad. No es que SeungHyun no lo escuchara, es sólo que era medio tarado con esas cosas, además que era pésimo para recordar tantos nombres extranjeros. Lo mismo le pasaba con las _dragas_ que tanto adoraba su chaparrito.

 

Seguramente en el futuro le haría lo mismo a Mino con sus _pokemones_ o lo que sea que vaya a estar de moda en ese momento. No era personal, sólo parte de su encanto.

 

-Ay, gordo.- Perfecto, si era _gordo_ había anotado un _home run_ con casa llena.- Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando estoy _estresadito_.

-Ya sé, mi vida, por eso ni me ofendo. ‘ _Ira_ , dame otro beso, y mejor me voy a terminar de _chambiar_ ¿sí? Todavía nos tenemos que bañar y también a la bendición.

JiYong se puso de puntitas, y besó brevemente sus labios secos.- Necesitas brillo, amor, se te va a romper tu trompita.

- _Na_ , así estoy bien, eso es _pa’_ viejas.- Se rio, cuando vio los ojos blancos de su esposo que negó con la cabeza.

-Eres imposible, Choi SeungHyun.

-Así me compraste, así me tienes mi vida, qué le vamos a hacer.- Le besó la sien por última vez y le dio un apretón a su nalguita izquierda, antes de seguir con su tarea de despejar todo el lugar, ya era lo último… Según él.

-¿No llegaron los postres?- Preguntó escandalizado JiYong, que no se había dado cuenta de que la mesa estaba exactamente como la había dejado cuando se fue al estilista. Sólo que en la parte de atrás tenía el nombre de su hijito, con las luces LED que SeungHyun o YoungBae habían colocado, y la “M” enorme de globos naranjas y negros, que enmarcaba todo.

Pero nada más.

-Ah, sí.- Le quiso temblar la voz, pero lo disimuló tosiendo.- ChaeRin llamó, y dijo que llegarían un poquito más tarde, porque sus ayudantes había salido a entregar otra orden muy grande de última hora… pero que está cerca de aquí, que no te preocupes.

-Claro, y a mí me agarró de su pendeja, ¡como somos familia!- Se volvió a emputar rápidamente.

-Amor, tranquilo, sólo lleva media hora de retraso--

-¿Sólo media hora?- Lo cortó, incrédulo de lo que decía su esposo.- No bueno, pues si mejor que los traiga mañana, ¡para el recalentado! Quedaría divino.- El sarcasmo brotaba de su pequeño ser.

-¿Va a haber recalentado? _Wakala_ , eso es muy de pobres… ah, sí tú eres pobre verdad.- SeungHyun se persignó cuando escuchó la risa de BaekHyun, y mejor siguió con su quehacer.

-¿Y tú qué verga haces aquí, mal nacida?- La voz encabronada de su chaparrito lo hizo suspirar, pero agradeció que ya existiera otro repositorio para el estrés de su esposo.

-Vine a ayudar, ¡ _Dah_! Qué mal agradecidas son las pobretonas, neta que no aprecian lo que una hace por ellas.- Dijo el muchacho delgado, que cargaba una caja de misterioso contenido, pero que seguro eran donas o algo así.

-¡Ayudar tu chingad--!

-¡Perdóname!- ChaeRin entró corriendo, interrumpiendo la mentada de madre de su amorcito. Cargaba dos bolsas de papel enormes y su voz indicaba que estaba súper agitada.

-¿Ya viste la hora?- Reclamó JiYong, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero hoy he tenido un día de perros, de mal en peor, da gracias que tus _macarrons_ están perfectos.- Dejó las bolsas en una de las mesas, y se regresó por donde había entrado. Quiso ir a ayudarle, pero seguramente su bebé lo regañaría.

-¡Puta, gracias por hacer tu trabajo, doña Chef!- La indignación seguía en la voz de su esposo, ni el estado un poco miserable de su prima lo había conmovido.

-Bueno, ¿y dónde pongo esto?- Preguntó irritado BaekHyun.

-En el suelo… ¿Pues dónde más, estúpida? ¿Qué no ves la chingada mesa?- Respondió agresivamente. _Sip_ , debieron haber cogido en la mañana, para liberar el estrés.

-Ay, _dis-cúl-pa-me_.- Separó las sílabas, caminando lentamente a donde le había indicado su primo.-Pero yo no sé cómo van estas cosas, dios me libre de tener niños.

-Dame esa madre, en esta chingada casa nada se hace si no lo hago yo.- Su chaparrito le arrancó la caja de las manos a su primo, y caminó hasta la mesa.

Estaba tan molesto, pero se movía como si fuera un modelo, caminaba de una forma tan _sexy_ que sintió _su parajito_ queriendo _cantar_.

-Me cae que tomas viagra, canijo, a mí no me engañas.- Saltó del susto, cuando la mano de YoungBae cayó pesadamente en su espalda.

-‘ _Ora_ tú, porqué me revisas el paquete, ¿no que muy cristiano? Te voy a denunciar.

-Es difícil no notar esa _cosota_ que tienes entre las patas mi buen.- Levantó sus cejas divertido.

-Ay, _pss_ estoy enamorado camarada, ¿que apoco a ti no se te para cada vez que _wachas_ a la HyoRin?

-Oh, ¿Qué pasó? Eso no se dice, compadre.

-No es mi culpa que mis papis me hayan hecho con tanto amor que mi _nepe_ esté grandote y funcional.

-Ya, por dios no seas tan puerco.- Dijo “asqueado”, pero divertido con las burradas que decía su amigo.

-‘ _Ira_ , diosito hizo el sexo _pa’_ _coshar_ con el ser amado, y qué mejor que sea con mi vieja _nomás_ … Sólo él me la pone así de tiesa, como manda la biblia.

-Estás bien meco, camarada.

-Pero bien _enculado_ , como chingados que no.

YoungBae se rio y negó.- Mejor terminemos esto, o tu señora nos va a ahorcar, y la mía sólo le va a echar porras.

- _Naa,_ hasta crees, con chance la HyoRin sí meta las manos por ti… Pero no temas por mí, compa, que mi cachorro es mi seguro de vida, ¿Neta crees que JiYong va a querer mantenerlo solo? - Se tocó la sien con el índice.- No creas que mi chamaco fue de a gratis, así garantizo mi vida, mínimo hasta que cumpla los dieciocho.- Se rió, caminando con las cajas que levantó.- Por eso necesito otros dos, con eso llego a los sesenta y ya me doy por bien servido, la neta.

YoungBae soltó una carcajada, pero ya no siguieron cotorreando, el tiempo se consumía, y si no le cumplía el plazo a su señora, tal vez ni su lobito lo iba proteger.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Según su lista mental, todas las tareas que le había encargado JiYong habían sido terminadas, pero su esposo no estaba de acuerdo. Al parecer, había olvidado dónde iba cada uno de los centros de mesa, que eran personalizados para cada una; la “M” no iba donde la había puesto (iba en la entrada), los dulceros aún necesitaban las “notitas”, porque su chula quería que todos tuvieran un mensaje diferente y especial de agradecimiento, y un _sinfín_ de _detallitos_ que su _jefe_ no aprobaba.

En fin, fue un desmadre a contra reloj, pero por fin todo estaba listo, afortunadamente, aunque no precisamente por obra y gracia del espíritu santo. Al final su chaparro había llamado a “los _minions_ ”, -SeHun había mandado un mensaje diciendo que tuvieron un _inconveniente_ , pero que llegarían a la fiesta- que presuntamente habían recibido el día libre… Estaba seguro que en el fondo, los muchachos sabían que _no_ iban a tener tanta suerte. “ _Lleguen hasta la hora de la fiesta_ ”, fue lo que les había dicho su bebé hermoso a los tres chicos que trabajaban con ellos. Los pobrecitos habían llegado a los escasos veinte minutos de que fueron convocados.

 

Su descanso sería en otro momento, al parecer.

 

-Bien mi amor, sólo te vamos a bañar para que te pongamos tu trajecito.- JiYong desvestía a su bendición, y le hablaba de esa forma tan _cursi_ que le derretía el corazón.- Te vas a ver tan bonito, que todos se van a morir cuando te vean.

 

SeungHyun amaba ver a su hijo y a su esposo “hablar”, porque a pesar que el bebé no respondía con palabras, sus gestos eran tan claros, que no había forma de que lo malinterpretaran. Secretamente le preocupaba que este no hiciera el más mínimo intento por hablar, pero según el pediatra, no era malo, porque respondía más que bien a los estímulos y era muy afectuoso.

 

Al parecer sólo era _güevón_.

 

-Nos vamos a bañar, gordo y en lo que tú te bañas, nos arreglamos nosotros, total tú tardas cinco minutos en estar listo.

La suave voz de su esposo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Perdón?

-Que ahorita que salgamos del baño, vas tú.- Repitió en el mismo tono, sin dejar dejar de ver a su lobito.

_-‘Ora,_ creí que nos íbamos a bañar todos, como la familia feliz que somos.- Hizo un falso puchero.

-Ah, no, te conozco, mañoso, y no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos.- Terminó de desvestir a Mino.

_-‘Ora,_ ¿Yo qué? Sólo vamos a bañarnos para ahorrar tiempo.

-Ni empieces, SeungHyun, que yo mejor que nadie me sé tus artimañas.- Amenazó sutilmente.

-Chulo, si tú no me prendes el armamento, yo me mantengo quieto.- Levantó los hombros, tratando de negociar con su cielito naranja.

-Ese es el problema, a ti se te prende es cosa.- Señaló con los ojos su _bulto.-_ Con lo que sea.

El ranchero se tomó el pecho, con exagerada indignación.- ¿Disculpa? ¿Crees que haría algo, frente a nuestro hijo?

-Ni empieces, que ya lo has hecho.

-Hey, en el embarazo no cuenta.

JiYong se rió, muy a su pesar.- No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, no planeo verte desnudo, hasta después de la fiesta.

-Hermoso, que tú no me puedas ver desnudo sin saltarme encima, no quiere decir que todos seamos igual.- Levantó coqueto sus pobladas cejas.

-Eres muy capaz de al menos jalártela, y no.- No iba a quitar el dedo del renglón.

-¡Oye! No, no voy a dejar que me sigas levantando falsos, yo jamás haría algo así enfrente de nuestro hijo, te pasas de lanza, eh, qué mala onda.- Seguía en su papel de indignado (falso).

-Pues entonces no tiene caso que te bañes con nosotros.- Levantó los hombros, abrazando más a su bebé, que estaba encueradito y retorciéndose por la sensación de frío del lugar, mientras caminaban al baño, con SeungHyun persiguiéndolos de cerca.

-Amor, sólo déjame estar con ustedes, un momento familiar.- Intentó cambiar de estrategia, apelando a la _lástima._

-¡Ja! Tú sólo quieres verme sin ropa.- Besó la mejilla de su hijo, y entró al sanitario privado del lugar.

-Eso no lo voy a negar, pero te juro que no me acercaré. Es más, ni te arrimaré el camarón.

JiYong se carcajeó.- No, ya te dije que no, no tenemos cuarenta minutos para tus cochinadas.

-Pues si me ayudas, pueden ser cinco, precioso.- Le guiñó un ojo, recibiendo el portazo en su cara.

 

SeungHyun suspiró, y apoyó su frente en la puerta.- Cómo me conoces _rebién,_ canijo.

 

-He visto caer soldados, pero jamás un coronel.- La pinche voz de YoungBae, nuevamente lo sacó de su miseria.

-¿Sólo me andas espiando o qué chingados, enano?- Dijo girándose para ver a su amigo, que cargaba a su hiperactivo hijo, que _increíblemente_ estaba dormido.

-No digas palabrotas, Hoony tiene una muy mala maña para aprender todo lo que no debe.

- _Pss_ yo lo veo bien apagado.- Señaló con su cabeza el _bulto_ que traía sobre su pecho.

-Está agarrando vuelo para al rato, como no ha hecho su siesta.

-Pensé que nunca se le acababa la pila.

-Y no lo hace, pero como le quitaron a su compañero de crimen, se puso en modo reposo.

SeungHyun se rio.- Tu chamaquito se carga con el sol, deberías venderlo para que lo estudien.

-Quisiera, bro, pero el pediatra dice que sólo es hiperactividad.

Rieron y caminaron un poco, hasta que se sentaron en unas de las tantas sillas que estaban libres.

-Oye, ¿y de casualidad has sabido algo de SeungRi?- Preguntó YoungBae, como no queriendo la cosa.

El regio se tensó.- No, pero mi chaparro dijo que SeHun le confirmó que vendrían, ya viste que iban a ayudar a decorar, y a la mera hora ya no pudieron…

-Ha estado bien desaparecido.- Comentó nostálgico.

-Sí, pero parece que ha estado muy ocupado.- Era lo que se repetían, para no sentirse mal por el distanciamiento del menor.

-HyoRin igual me ha contado que SeHun anda medio evasivo.

-Simón, pero _pss_ yo creo que son sólo por cosas del trabajo, ya ves que abrió dos puestos más.

El otro asintió, no muy convencido.- Igual y sólo es porque es alérgico a los niños, ya somos muy _ñores_ para que salga con nosotros.- Dijo YoungBae tratando de bromear, pero había melancolía en su voz.

Suspiró.- Sí, igual lo he pensado, y si es eso, _pss_ no hay mucho que hacerle, yo estoy a toda madre con mi chamaco y mi vieja, la peda ya no es lo mismo, al menos no por ahora.

El chilango asintió.- Nunca he sido el más parrandero, pero jamás cambiaría una noche de antro a una ida al parque con mi hijo.

 

SeungHyun no quería darle mucha importancia a lo que pasaba con SeungRi, sencillamente porque no sabía qué hacer. No es como si pudiera o quisiera irse de peda sólo para mantener a su amigo con ellos. Si él ya no quería estar en sus vidas, porque se resistía al cambio, ese era su problema.

 

De alguna forma lo entendía, era más joven y SeHun lo era aún más, pero el regio a sus casi treinta y tres años, ya no se le antojaban tanto _ese_ desmadre, como el que se armaba con su pequeña familia. Mino era la cosita más interesante y entretenida en este momento de su vida, moría por verlo aprender cosas nuevas, pero al mismo tiempo quería que se quedara así de chiquito, que pudiera sostenerlo en sus brazos por siempre.

 

Era un bebé que siempre sonreía y sus expresivos ojos, muy similares a los de su esposo, le decían _tantas_ cosas, que no podía pensar en algo más hermoso para ocupar su tiempo libre, que en simplemente verlo crecer.

 

Por eso no podía comprender a SeungRi, sí, la fiesta y el alcohol era divertido, pero llegaba un punto en el que ya cansaba. Pero por otro lado, SeHun veía con tanto anhelo a su hijo, que se preguntaba si en realidad, su repentino distanciamiento era porque no quería que el menor se hiciera ideas equivocadas sobre formar juntos una familia.

-Bro, te hablan.- La voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza, ya que al tener al torbellino asiático en sus brazos, no se podía mover mucho sin riesgo a que se despertara.

SeungHyun giró, y vio la mano de su esposo agitarse para llamar su atención. Se levantó y casi corrió para llegar a la puerta que hace unos minutos se había estrellado en su cara.- ¿Qué pasó, chulo?

-Te voy a dejar pasar, pero sólo porque necesito que sostengas a Mino.

Su sonrisa brotó triunfante, y entró al baño.

-Ay, dios, eres nefasto, dime que no te acabas de lamer los labios como el maldito depravado que eres.- Lo regañó JiYong.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.- La verdad es que no había notado su acción, no era mame.

-Al final, las madres siempre tenemos razón.

-No es porque no te dé la razón, belleza, pero porqué lo dices.- Sostuvo a su desnudito hijo que le hacía gestos con sus manitos para que lo cargara.

-Porque cuando éramos novios, mi mamá dijo que eras un depravado, que se te veía en la cara como me veías.- Levantó los hombros, quitándose sus zapatos, para no mojarlos.

Abrió la boca con indignación, y miró a su bebé.- ¿Ya viste lo que tu abuela dice de tu padre? Cuando la veas hoy la _gomitas_ , ¿ok?

-¡SeungHyun!- Lo regañó, riéndose.

-¡Qué! Tú empezaste con los insultos, ¿verdad _mijo_? Tu mami es quien arma los cagaderos y luego no se aguanta.- Besó su sien, y su lobito se retorció en sus brazos feliz.

-Ya te dije que no insultes enfrente de él, y gírate, que no quiero que me veas desvestirme.

-Ah cabrón, ¿JiYong del dos mil seis eres tú? De cuándo acá te apenas que te vea.- Dijo burlón, pero de todas formas se giró.

-Desde que se te para con sólo verme los antebrazos.

-¡ _Oila_! Si al que le pasa eso es a ti, mi vida. Nomás me arremango la camisa y veo tu chilito bien prendido.

-¡Gordo!- Aún sin verlo, podía escuchar la vergüenza en su voz. Podía ver claramente sus cachetitos hermosos sonrojarse.

-‘ _Tons_ no me andes chingando, si tú solito te pones la soga al cuello, yo nomás te doy un empujoncito y ya.

-Eres nefasto.

-Yo igual te amo mi vida, ¿Verdad lobito, que amamos a mami mucho mucho?- Besó repetidas veces el rostro de su bebé, que reía sin parar.

Su Mino era un amor, al igual que su esposo.

-Debo admitir que cuando haces eso, me pongo un poquito celoso.- Escuchó la voz de JiYong, y por fin se giró para verlo, tan desnudo como le encantaba.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Que le dé besitos a nuestro hijito?

-Sí.- Admitió avergonzado de su actitud.

-Aw, mami, pero a ti te hago cositas más ricas.- Se acercó y con su mano libre lo abrazó a su cuerpo, besando su frente.

-Ya sé que soy como que la cosa más patética del mundo.

-Mi vida, te ponías celoso por mis botas y mi sombrero, ni voy a fingir que me sorprende que te enceles con nuestro _huerquillo_. ¿Pero verdad que no le robas el amor de papi a mami, mi cielo?- Le preguntó a su bebé, que sólo aplaudió.

-Ya sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirlo.- Hizo un pucherito.

-Pues más te vale que vayamos trabajando en esto, porque vamos a tener otros dos más.- Le entregó su bebé al más bajito que lo tomó sin dudar, besando su cabecita. Se abrazó a sus dos chaparros, pero besó el cuello del mayor de ellos y toqueteó cuanta piel desnuda alcanzara, para darle el afecto que sabía que necesitaba.- Pero ya, báñense que se nos va a hacer tarde, eh.- Se separó, y le dio una nalgada su chaparrito original, antes de girarse para no ver más de lo que debía.

Siempre que veía a JiYong celoso, se ponía como garrote, y no era ni el momento ni el lugar como para hacerle otro chamaquito.

-Sabes que puedes vernos, sólo te estaba molestando.- Susurró tímido el pelinaranja.

\- Oh, pero yo sé mis limites, y ahorita no es buen momento, déjame que se me pase el calentón que me dio.

Escuchó su risa.- ¿Mínimo puedes pasarme la tinita, por favor?

El regio miró detrás de él en la meseta, donde estaba el dichoso aparato con el que bañaban a su bendición.

- _Achis_ , en qué momento la trajeron, no la vi en la _troka_.

-Le pedí a Markie que la trajera cuando los mandé por los platos del pastel a la casa.

SeungHyun hizo una cara de “verga sí es cierto” y llevó la tina -junto con el _lavabebés-_ a la regadera.- Ya sabía que algo se nos había olvidado.

JiYong puso a Mino en el asiento especial para bañarlo, tenía una red de seguridad, que evitaba que se les resbalara.- Estuve tentado de que lo bañáramos en la cocina, pero ahí vi que faltaban los platos y pues aproveché.

-Tu siempre solucionas todo, mi vida.- Se levantó y fue por la pañalera, en donde debían esta el _shampoo_ y jabón específico que usaba su lobito. Escuchó a su esposo echarle agua a Mino, que comenzó a aplaudir, _amaba_ el agua.

-Es que soy mamá.- Dijo seguro, sin una pizca de broma en su voz.

El regio se rio, dándole toda la razón silenciosamente. Regresó con sus amores, y extrajo un poco del líquido en su mano, antes de agacharse frente a su chaparrito y poner los dos botes a un lado de él. Humedeció su mano libre y las frotó suavemente, creando una espuma abundante para luego frotarla en el negro y mojado cabello de su bendición.

-A ver mijo, no se mueva tanto, que no puedo aguantar mucho en esta posición.- Bañar a su hijo era algo muchísimo más práctico en su bañera o en la regadera, porque ahí tenían banquitos que hacían hasta divertida la actividad. Pero aquí, improvisando y sin mucho espacio, la verdad que lo hacía preguntarse porqué no lo habían bañado en la cocina, como había dicho su esposo.

-Cúbrele la carita en lo que le echo agua.- Dijo JiYong y el ranchero lo hizo, aunque era muy difícil, porque aunque intentaba ayudar a su hijo a que no le entrara _shampoo_ en los ojos, este no se dejaba ayudar mucho con sus frenéticos movimientos.

Mino parecía un hipopótamo bebé, que se te resbalaba de las manos si no lo sujetabas bien. Aunque la red que funcionaba como silla en teoría debía ayudar, la piel _grasocita_ más el _shampoo_ , hacían de su hijo prácticamente una barra de jabón mojada.

-Mijo, ‘ _tas_ igual de gordito que yo cuando conocí a tu ‘ _amá_.- Dijo riendo, tomando ahora el jabón para hacer lo mismo, pero ahora por el _puerquecito_ del bebé.

-¿No trajiste su esponja?

-Ah que la chingada.- Le pasó el jabón que ya tenía en la mano, a la más pequeña de su esposo y como pudo se levantó de su terrible posición. Se tomó la espalda baja, para intentar enderezarse, llenándose de espuma la camisa en el proceso. Caminó a la meseta, buscando la dichosa esponjita en la bolsa.- No está.

-Sí está.

- _Nop_ , no está.- Insistió.

-SeungHyun yo mismo la metí, búscala bien.

-Pero mami, no está.- Dijo con su voz de bebé.

-SeungHyun, si voy y la encuentro ¿qué te hago?

-Lo que quieras, mami.

-¡Gordo!

-¡Pero no está, neta!- Trataba de hacer que su chula le creyera.

- _Ahg_ puta madre, los hombres son todos unos inútiles, me cae.

SeungHyun regresó a su posición, tomando a su resbaloso hijito.- Tú también eres hombre, chaparro.

-Pero soy mamá.- JiYong se levantó, caminando con cuidado de no resbalar, y el ranchero intentó con todas sus fuerzas no escanear el desnudo cuerpo, porque se conocía y no era momento para que se le prendiera el boiler. Intentó mejor ver a su gordito que golpeaba las grandes manos que lo sostenían del torso.

-Ah ¿quieres que te suelte?- Le dijo burlón al bebé.- _Nambre_ ni madres, te nos resbalas y te descalabras gordito, y para qué quiero más, me muero aquí mismo.- Sintió un suave zape en su cabeza.

-¿No te estoy diciendo?- Le mostró la dichosa esponjita con un dibujo de lobo, que ya estaba en la mano de su esposo.

-Mi vida, ya sabes que las mamás tienen el súper poder de esconder y aparecer cosas de la nada.

-Lo que hacemos es buscar, no hacernos pendejos.- JiYong tallaba con suavidad el cuerpo ya enjabonado de su hijo, que reía de las cosquillas que le causaba la esponja.

-No digas groserías frente al lobito.- Fue el turno de SeungHyun de regañarlo.

-Pues dile a tu papi que deje de ser tan papá _millenial_ inútil, y aprenda hacer lo que le digo, hijito.

-Mijo, dígale a su mamá que _millenial_ inútil es pleonasmo.

-Mino, dile a tu papi que deje de decir mamadas, él es _millenial_ e inútil, porque yo también soy _millenial_ y no lo soy.

-Dile a tu mami mijo, que eres mi primer hijo y que todavía estoy aprendiendo a ser papá.

-Dile a tu papi que eso no me consta, con ese pito--

-¡ITO!- El grito del bebé los dejó helados.- ¡ITO!- Repitió, al ver que no reaccionaban.

SeungHyun se cagó de risa.

-¡SeungHyun! ¡No te rías!- JiYong intentaba mantenerse serio, pero era difícil con la carcajada de su marido.

-¡Viste! ¡Karma! ¡Por andarme chingando que iba a arremedar mis groserías, te terminó arremedando a ti!

-¡Pero pito no es una mala palabra!- Intentó defenderse, estaba rojísimo de la pena.

-¡ITO!- Dijo el bebé por tercera vez, aplaudiendo al ver a su padre muerto de risa.

-¡Ah perfecto! ¡’ _Tons_ que lo siga diciendo!- Seguía riendo, hasta que empezó a toser porque se le secó la garganta.

-¡No! ¡Y deja de reírte porque lo sigue diciendo!

-¡ _Pos_ dile que deje de decirlo!- SeungHyun se agachó como pudo, y besó el cachete mojado de su bendición.

-¡Sólo no te rías y seguro lo deja de decir!- Ya no sabía qué más inventar, no tenía cara para enfrentar a su ranchero.

-Tanto pelear por qué palabra va a decir primero, y fue pito.

-¡ITO!-

-¡MinHo, ya!- Regaño al bebé, que se pasó el regaño por sus infantiles bolitas, y repitió la palabra del maligno una vez más.

-Aunque fíjate que si dijo pito, en teoría, dijo papi, porque papi tiene pito.

-JA, JA, qué chistosa la tía, pues fíjate que yo igual tengo pi-- .- JiYong se cortó, viendo la risa maliciosa de su bendición.- Ya no voy a discutir esto, el punto es que no fue su primera palabra, no la dijo completa. Punto final.

-Lo que tú digas, mi vida, pero tu y yo sabremos que la primera palabra de nuestra bendición no va a ser la siguiente que diga.

-Sí, claro, cuando crezca nuestro hijo le voy a decir “fíjate que tu primera palabra fue pito”.- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-“ _Y fue mi culpa, no de tu guapo padre_ ”.- Añadió SeungHyun, imitando la voz de JiYong más aguda que la suya.

-No te pases.- Lo amenazó, conforme pasaba el perro oso que sentía, regresaba a la normalidad.

-Mi vida, a mí me parece bien cagado que su primera palabra sea pito, la neta es un digno Choi de San Nico.- Trataba de restarle importancia, para que el sonrojo desapareciera por completo de su chaparrito.

-Ese es mi problema, que se supone que se parece a mí.

-‘ _Ira_ , vele el lado positivo, ya no te voy a pedir la prueba de paternidad.- Sintió la esponja llena de jabón en su cara, y con todo y todo, no pudo dejar de sonreír.

-Como si la necesitaras, desgraciado.

-Hace rato dijiste que no te constaba que Mino fuera mi único chamaco, ¿crees que no me dolió?- Dijo con fingido dolor.

-¿Y qué crees que a mí no me duele que digas que quieres prueba de ADN?- Respondió con el mismo tono irritado. Tomando más agua, para enjuagar a su bebé.

-Ay, chula, pero sabes que es broma, jamás pensaría que MinHo o ninguno de nuestros hijos no es mío, no manches sólo quiero joder. Ya sabes como soy.

JiYong hizo un puchero.- Pues es que lo dices tanto, que ya no sé.

- _‘Ora_ , mi chaparro hermoso, ¿como crees?- Se levantó, besando su cabeza, y yendo a buscar la toalla para secar a su cachorrito.

-Hay días que me pongo sensible y pienso que sí lo dices en serio.

La verdad es que no tenía idea de si JiYong lo estaba manipulando para que se olvidara de la cagada de que su hijo dijera pito, o si era en serio, pero él no quería pasar por ahí.- Obvio nunca lo digo en serio, sólo chingo mi vida, neta que tantos años viviendo conmigo ya deberías de saberlo.- Envolvió como burrito a su lobito, y besó su cabeza mojada, antes de restregar la toalla para quitar el agua de su cabellito.

\- Lo sé, y también sé que no debo de seguir poniéndome celoso por nadie, y lo sigo haciendo.

-Pues para qué te digo que lo voy a dejar de hacer, mi vida, me conozco y tal vez chingue con eso aún después de que nuestro cachorro se case, pero eso sí, no creas que lo digo en serio, nunca. Además ‘ _ira_.- Giró con su hijo, para que viera a su mami.- Ve esta carita que tiene de regio, ¿apoco no? Tiene todo Monterrey en la jetita.- Besó su cachete y el bebé rio, aplaudiendo.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a su esposo.- Están igual de loquitos.

-Y los dos te amamos un chorro… Yo creo que ya con eso es más que suficiente prueba de paternidad.- Dijo dulcemente, acariciando la mejilla de JiYong.

Vio los ojos de su chaparrito aguarse.

-Aw, mami, no _lloresh_.- Dijo con su voz de “Mino bebé”.

-No estoy llorando.- Se restregó los ojos con sus manos hechos puños, y tomó la tina para vaciar el agua y llevarla a la meseta.

-‘ _Meno_. ‘ _Tons_ vamos a ponerte tu pañalito, guapo, para que dejemos que mami se bañe.

-Gracias.- Sintió los delgados brazos de su esposo abrazarlo por detrás, y un beso en su nuca.- Sólo dame un minuto, ¿puedes vestirlo y llevarlo afuera en lo que me arreglo?

-Claro que sí mami, lo que tu digas.- Afirmó, sin girarse a verlo.

SeungHyun suspiró cuando JiYong lo soltó, tomando la pañalera, caminó a la salida del baño, haciendo caras para que su hijo se riera, y no notara que se iban sin su mamá.

 

Sí, definitivamente no cambiaría absolutamente ninguno de _estos_ momentos, por una _cheve_ , ni por mil.

 

O bueno, tal vez estos momentos con una _cheve_ los haría un _poquito_ mejor, pero sólo un poco. Sobre todo con este sol de mierda que había salido en las últimas horas.

 

 

-

 

 

Después del minuto prometido -que fueron en realidad veinticinco minutos- JiYong salió reluciente del baño, tenía puesto un _vestido_ con estampado de tigre con mangas de tres cuartos, era tan pegado y corto -parecía una camisa un poco larga-, que sabía que _no_ le agradaría a su ranchero en lo más mínimo, así que había optado por vestir un short negro y medias del mismo color. Se había maquillado sutil, sólo una ligera capa de base, delineador negro en sus ojos con un poco de sombra naranja, y para completar, gloss para sus resecos labios color y sabor durazno, el _favorito_ de su marido.

Según lo que veía en el espejo, se veía _fantástico_ , pero honestamente no había puesto mucha más producción en su aspecto, porque al final del día el festejado era su hijo, no él.

_No iba a opacarle el evento_ a su cachorro. Ese no era el caso.

Caminó a donde estaban sus amigos con su _sobrino_ dormido, al igual que su esposo que estaba de espaldas a él.

-¿Se durmió?- Preguntó suavemente, tocando suavemente el hombro de su marido, que tenía a su hijo ya vestido en su trajecito de Tiger, completamente noqueado en el amplio pecho. El agua siempre tenía ese efecto en él, así que no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

JiYong no iba a negar que el último año se había sentido un poco acomplejado por su nuevo cuerpo. Sus piernas estaban más rellenas de lo _normal_ , sus caderas se habían ensanchado ligeramente, y tenía una grasita extra que jamás en su vida había tenido, se notaba especialmente en sus cachetes y estómago, donde se le formó una pancita flácida que no había querido desaparecer en todo este año que llevaba de post parto.

Tampoco es como si hubiera intentado desaparecerla, la verdad, en pocas semanas cumpliría dos años sin ir al gimnasio o sin salir a correr.

Pero si era completamente justo, SeungHyun tenía mucho que ver con que no hiciera ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por adelgazar, ya que este se la pasaba _sabroseándolo_ constantemente, alagando lo hermoso que se veía, y lo mucho que lo _prendía_ su cuerpo tal cual estaba.

Principalmente si había algo de lo que _no_ quería deshacerse, era de su nuevo trasero. Por supuesto que no era una Kim K o Selena, pero definitivamente ya tenía _mucho más_ de donde agarrar.

SeungHyun se giró para escanearlo de arriba abajo, y por la forma en que mordió su labio, se estremeció de sólo pensar en lo que el otro seguramente quería hacerle.

-¿Me veo bien?- Le guiñó un ojo, y bajó la mirada a su -sí- muy prendido paquetón.

-A veces me pregunto si la esencia de su matrimonio, es andarse prendiendo la riata el uno al otro, neta.

-¡YoungBae!- HyoRin golpeó el brazo de su esposo.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.- Levantó los hombros, restándole importancia al impacto recibido, que había sido bastante débil la verdad.

-Se durmió apenas salimos del baño, se acomodó en mis brazos y cayó.- Dijo su marido, con un tono _muy_ grave. Sintió escalofríos.

-Ah, qué bueno. Así descansa un poquito antes de la fiesta.- Se hacía al inocente que no sabía lo que provocaba en el otro.

-Sí.- Respondió en el mismo tono. El tono de “ _Te voy a empotrar donde te logre agarrar”_.

-Entonces dámelo, y vete a bañar, ya no deben de tardar en llegar los invitados.

-Claro.- SeungHyun se levantó, con cuidado de no despertar a su bendición, poniéndolo en los brazos del más bajito.- Te ves hermoso.- Susurró cerca de su oído, antes de besar su lóbulo, dándole un último arrimón con su muy despierto miembro.

 

Pero por supuesto que su ranchero se había prendido con su _outfit_ , esa era su intención final.

 

Sintió una nalgada, que sonó en todo el local, pero SeungHyun no dijo ni una palabra más, antes de dirigirse al baño.

 

-Juro que si no viera estas cosas en vivo, ni me las creo, es que no puede ser que sigan igual de calientes el uno por el otro, ya tenemos más de treinta y parece como si apenas llevaran una semana con su primer novio de la secu.

JiYong rio, sentándose en la caliente silla donde estaba segundos antes su marido.- Uy, ¿me estás diciendo que tú no te pones así por HyoRin? Ay amiga, date cuenta, igual y sigue siendo joto.

-Oh qué paso, claro que me pongo así, pero sólo en la intimidad.- Respondió ofendido de su insinuación.

-¿Te consta, HyoRin?- Preguntó burlón a su amiga que levantó los hombros antes de contestar.

-Pues así como se pone el tuyo, no.- Dijo la mujer riendo.

-Chinga, ya te quemaron bro, dile a la tía Mau que te regrese tu dinero, su terapia siempre no funcionó.

Joder a YoungBae sobre su episodio de “terapia de conversión” era uno de sus muchos pasatiempos tóxicos y cagados, pero un poco infravalorado.

No era gracioso su bisexualidad en sí, sino que haya vivido _tantos_ años negándolo mientras fue novio de SeungRi, sobre todo, porque su esposa lo _sabía_ y _aceptaba_ , no era como si pudiera cambiar su sexualidad, decía ella.

Y sí, cuando estalló lo de su “aventura con el _homosexualismo_ ”, por “sugerencia” -orden- de su pastor, había tenido que ir a una “terapia” -su amigo insistía en que _no_ fue terapia- a una iglesia hermana, que había terminado con él conociendo a HyoRin en uno de los cultos -porque ayudaba al “terapeuta”- y enamorándose por completo de ella, quedando oficialmente “curado”.

 

-Yo lo que digo es que no es normal, bro, deberías mandar al doctor a tu marido, se le prende la riata con todo, parece perro en primavera.- El bajito intentó desviar la conversación de él lo más que pudiera.

-Sí sabes que su familia le dice lobo ¿no? No es de a gratis.- Dijo riendo, sabiendo perfectamente que esa _no_ era la razón real.

-Pero pensé que le decían así por la canción del Gallito de Oro.

Reprimió una risa, porque esa _tampoco_ era la razón, y porque por el relajo, su hijo hizo movimiento, amenazando con despertar.- No sé porqué nunca has preguntado, pero cuando vayamos al rancho, seguro te cuentan _todas_ las historias, siempre lo molestan al pobre nada más llegamos.

-Pensé que era el nieto favorito.

-Y lo es, las malas lenguas dicen que su abuelo le va a heredar las tierras, por eso todos lo chingan, porque dicen que trae demasiada suerte y que deben contrastarla.- Hizo movimientos para arrullar a su bebé, que se calmó y siguió durmiendo.

YoungBae rio al igual que HyoRin.

-Disculpe JiYong, ya terminamos con todo, en que se bañaba llegaron los postres que dijo su prima que faltaban.- Uno de sus _minions_ lo interrumpió, por estar platicando no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí esperando.

-Ah, gracias Junior, ¿Y Markie y Jackson?- Preguntó al no ver a los otros dos.

-Fueron al Oxxo de aquí cerca por unas papitas, que porque tenían hambre…- Dijo inseguro el chico.

-Oh, ¿Y porqué no tomaron de la cocina? Compramos muchísimas, hasta había individuales para darles a los niños al rato.

Junior se mordió el labio, nervioso.- S-sí señor, las vimos, pero como no estaba usted no supimos si estaban contadas o qué, no quisimos causar problemas.

Cuando SeungHyun y él habían iniciado este negocio, sólo eran ellos dos, y sus amigos que a veces les hacían el paro, pero eran muy contadas veces. Con la liquidación que había recibido el mayor habían podido comprar algunas cosas, como tanques de helio, manteles, infla globos y cuantas más cosas pudieran, porque dijeron que si iban a hacer las cosas, las iban a hacer bien. Nada de andar con chingaderas.

Habían sido unos meses un tanto locos, pero después de sus primeros tres eventos, todos un éxito, habían logrado juntar para contratar personal.

Tampoco eran profesionales, pero cuando pusieron el anuncio de asistentes a tiempo parcial para “ _Dolce Vita Events_ ”, muchachillos irresponsables y poco serios se habían presentado, hasta que aparecieron estos tres amigos, que se habían vuelto indispensables, sobre todo a la hora del montaje y cuidar la mesa de postres.

La gente pesaba que eran _buffets_ , y no.

Eran unos niños súper lindos, y siempre cuidaban a su esposo cuando él tenía que ocuparse de otras cosas, y desde el nacimiento de Mino, habían pasado igual a ser las niñeras oficiales si no estaban YoungBae y HyoRin disponibles.

-Hola.- Sintió un beso en su nuca, y saltó del susto.

-¡Gordo! ¿A poco ya saliste de bañarte? No inventes.- Volvió a mecer su cuerpo, para que su lobito no se despertara por culpa del imprudente de su padre.

- _Nambre_ , no soy tan cochino.- Rio, estaba acuclillado detrás de la silla en la que estaba sentado con su bendición.- Pero supongo que quieres que ya salga vestidito, ¿No? ¿Dónde está mi súper traje, mujer?- Hizo una mala imitación de _Frozono,_ que aún así logró sacarle una sonrisa.  

-¡Oh! Yo se lo traigo don SeungHyun.- Junior fue corriendo a quien sabe donde, porque      ni JiYong sabía en dónde había quedado, recordaba que lo bajaron de la camioneta, pero no donde estaba exactamente.

-¿Ya reconsideraste y me vas a dar mi _rapidín_?- Lo abrazó por detrás, besando su cuello, susurrando en su oído suavemente.- ¿Apoco no me lo merezco?

-Tengo a tu hijo aquí, SeungHyun.- Susurró molesto, pero no hizo intento de para al mayor.

-Como si eso te hubiera importado cuando estabas embarazado.- Se apretó más a la parte superior de su sabroso cuerpo, pero no hizo más, para salud mental de sus espectadores, que parecían recibir un nuevo trauma cada vez que estaban con ellos.

-¿Ya checaste que todo esté como lo quieres, chaparrito?- Preguntó, recargado en su hombro.

-Ja, todavía no, le voy a dar un último vistazo antes de que lleguen los invitados.- Recordó que había visto a su esposo hablar por teléfono.- ¿Qué te dijo mi _cuñis_?

-Que estaba en carretera todavía, pero eso fue hace como una hora, no creo que tarde mucho, que YeonJun estaba dormido, así que va a venir con el triple de pila que estos dos.

-Ay ni me lo recuerdes, lo bueno que ya está el brincolín y de verdad espero que eso los canse, aunque lo dudo.

-A YeonJun le gusta mucho saltar, chance sí.- Se restregó como si fuera un gatito, y suspiró.- Ya debe estar enorme, tiene mucho que no lo vemos.

-Eres un exagerado, lo vimos hace como dos semanas cuando fuimos a Cholula.

-Pero lo extraño mucho.- Besó su hombro.- Si no fuera por ti, no sé como chingados soportaría estar lejos de mi mami. Aunque fíjate que ya con el lobito, a ti tampoco te necesito tanto.

-Te daría un puñetazo si no estuviera cargando a tu hijo.- Dijo girándose para entrecerrarle los ojos y sacarle la lengua.

-Lo sé, y obvio ‘ _toy_ jodiendo, si me llegas a faltar tú no sé qué haría.- Besó sus labios, y se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, para ir donde estaba el chico sosteniendo su “súper traje” y dirigirse de regreso al baño.

Suspiró, mirando a sus amigos que sabiamente estaban revisando sus teléfonos, para no ver otro _momento_ de _cursilería_ suyo.

-Junior, trae la lista, vamos a checar que todo esté perfecto, porque mi cuñada ya no tarda en llegar.

 

El jovencito asintió, corriendo a buscar la dichosa lista.

 

Bajó la mirada a su pecho, donde su primogénito estaba dormido, ajeno a todo el desmadre que se iba a armar en su honor. Sonrió, recordando que hace un año estaban en Monterrey, viendo nacer -en contra de _su voluntad-_ al primogénito de la familia Choi-Kwon. _Un año ya._ El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para su gusto, y lo ponía a pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado durante ese año, el primero de su hijo.

A veces le daba miedo cerrar los ojos, y al abrirlos ver a su hijo con dieciocho años yendo a la universidad, ¿Qué clase de hombre iba a ser? ¿Iba a ser igual de creativo que ellos? ¿Iba a ser un rebelde y sería abogado? ¿Le gustarían los niños o las niñas? ¿Qué clase de lagartona o lagartón iba a quitarle a su lobito? Habían tantas preguntas, tan pocas respuestas y mucha ansiedad…

-¡Listo JiYong, aquí está!- Junior tenía el iPad en su mano.- ¿Quiere que yo cargue a Mino, para que descanse?

JiYong negó, acomodando un poco mejor a su hijo en sus brazos.- Está bien, vamos a revisar todo, sólo ayúdame a levantarme.- Dijo lo último riendo, provocando que su _minion_ asintiera riendo también y lo sostuviera del brazo, para que se parara de la silla.

El Choi político se había puesto sentimental, sí, estaba un poco cansado por el peso de su cachorrito, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría cargarlo y tenerlo así, dormido en su pecho? ¿Cuánto tiempo más su hijo se acurrucaría cerca de su corazón, mientras cuidaba de él? ¿Cuánto tiempo más, MinHo sentiría que sus brazos eran el lugar más seguro del planeta? No lo sabía…

 

Pero por el momento, prefería aprovechar todo el tiempo que Dios le permitiera tenerlo así.

 

 

-

 

 

JiYong veía orgulloso el fruto de meses de planeación, _miles de pesos_ y mucho trabajo. El local estaba decorado con naranja, negro y blanco, para hacer la obvia referencia a _Tiger_ , pero sin llegar a ser muy saturado. Era _chic_ , como todo lo que ellos hacían. Era elegante, pero obviamente sin dejar de ser una fiesta infantil.

Poco a poco iban llegando los invitados, pero eran principalmente amigos de sus padres, que habían sido convocados por los niños, ya que ellos no conocían más que al pequeño Hoony, y a su sobrino YeonJun.

Y hablando del susodicho, un niño vestido con una camisa de tigre y short de mezclilla, entró corriendo y gritando al local, detrás venía su cuñada HyeYoon con una bolsa grande, que debía ser el regalo de su bendición.

-¡TÍO!- YeonJun corrió hacia su dirección, después de buscarlo con la mirada.

Quería bajarse y abrazarlo, pero Mino no había despertado, y sus _minions_ estaban cuidando la mesa de postres en el otro lado del local.

-¡CHARRITO!- Levantó la mirada y vio a su esposo vestido con una pijama enteriza de _Tiger_ , gritar para llamar la atención de su sobrino, que estaba en dirección contraria a la que corría el niño.

-¡TÍO!- Volvió a gritar, corriendo a abrazar a su otro tío, que ya estaba agachado y con los brazos abiertos, esperando por él.

Una de las razones de que él y SeungHyun hayan tenido a su lobito era precisamente ese chiquillo tan parecido a la familia de su esposo, porque la verdad es que él hubiera querido esperar unos años más para ampliar su familia. Pero desde que YeonJun había nacido, su gordo se la pasaba llorando por el niño, sobre todo el primer año que estuvo viviendo con su suegros en Monterrey, luego, se la habían pasado viajando a Cholula todos los fines de semana para ver a su sobrino.

Se le partía el corazón al ver a su ranchero llorar por el niño cada vez que tenían que regresar a casa.

Así que pues sí, había accedido a darle el suyo.

Bueno, no era _tan así_ , pero a JiYong le gustaba contar la versión oficial. Jamás escucharían de su boca que su lobito había sido _medio_ accidente. No señor, eso jamás. Mino era el niño mejor _planeado_ del planeta, al _igual_ que lo serían sus hermanitos.

SeungHyun venía con su sobrino al hombro, como si se tratara de un costal de cemento, y giraba con él.

-¡No sigas o lo vas a hacer vomitar!- Le gritó HyeYoon a su hermano, que simplemente se hizo pendejo y siguió girando.- Tu marido me va a estropear a mi chamaco, me voy a tener que llevar al tuyo.- Dijo, acariciando la cabecita de su bebé, que seguía sin inmutarse.

-Pero el mío está como nuevo, el tuyo ya tiene sus raspones y con mi gordo, seguro le terminan de dar en la madre a mi casa.

-Te hagas, que Mino igual es una fichita.- Lo abrazó, y besó su mejilla, tratando de no mover mucho al pequeño.

-Pero la diferencia del mío, es que mientras no tenga quién le eche porras, se está tranquilo.- Sonrió, porque en parte era verdad, pero por desgracia, casi siempre tenía a SeungHyun para completar la fórmula perfecta para el desastre.

-Ay ya sé, sólo me gusta hacerme pendeja la verdad. No sé qué voy a hacer cuando YeonJun entre al kinder.- Suspiró, resignada a su destino.

-Rezar.- Rieron al pensar en las ocurrencias que seguramente llegarían a diario junto al niño.- Aunque agradece que Hoony y Mino no pueden ir al mismo kinder, seguramente ahí sí nos los expulsan el primer mes.

-¿Al mes? No les doy ni al final del día.- Volvieron a reír, y SeungHyun por fin llegó con ellos, pero se venía tambaleando.- ¿Ya saludaste a tu tío JiYong, chamaco grosero?

-¡Quise! ¡Pero Tío Lobo me secuestró!- YeonJun estaba colgando bocabajo, mientras su esposo lo zarandeaba un poco.- ¡Hola tío!

-Hola, charrito.- Le sonrió dulcemente, y como si lo hubieran ensayado, su hijo se movió en sus brazos, abriendo lentamente sus ojitos.

-¡Ay, mira quién despertó! ¡Hola cumpleañero!- HyeYoon le hizo las manos para que el bebé fuera con ella, no sin antes dejar el regalo en el piso.

Mino extendió sus bracitos accediendo ir con su tía, pero se acurrucó en su hombro, no queriendo despertar aún.

-¡Lobito, despierta! ¡Vamos a jugar!- YeonJun por fin había sido puesto en el suelo, y trataba de llamar la atención de su primo.- ¡Hay muchos juegos!

A pesar del entusiasmo de su primo, el bebé seguía adormilado.

-¡Charrito!- Escucharon el grito que venía detrás de ellos, y vieron a Hoony, que se había bajado del brincolín con forma de castillo, y venía corriendo a ellos dentro del local.

Debía tener un radar o algo, porque no había forma de que lo viera desde el exterior.

-¡Chino!- YeonJun corrió a su encuentro, y se abrazaron, riendo felices por verse después de un par de meses.

-¡Ven! ¡Hice nuevos amigos, se llaman Yoon y Jinu!- Dijo Hoony, tomando la mano de su amigo mayor por unos meses, para guiarlo afuera.

-¡Vamos!- Respondió y salieron corriendo en dirección a la salida que llevaba al patio.

Los niños iban seguramente al castillo inflable, y los adultos sólo rieron negando, pero tranquilos, ya que YoungBae y HyoRin estaban ahí, vigilando a su torbellino y compañía.

-Voy a llevarlo, a ver si viendo más criaturitas se termina de despertar.- Dijo su cuñada, y el par de esposos que asintieron con aprobación.

-¿Por fin ya te puedo dar tu arrimón sin excusas?- Su marido le susurró, tomando del piso el regalo que llevaba su hermana.

-Neta SeungHyun, ¿Nada más piensas en coger?- Preguntó riendo, sin molestia en su voz.

-Obvio no, sólo pienso en _coger-te_ , que es distinto.- Le guiñó un ojo, y se inclinó para besarle su mejilla.

JiYong se carcajeó.- Eres un imbécil.- Lo tomó del cuello afelpado, y lo jaló para besar sus labios con tranquilidad.- Ya te dije, apenas termine todo esto siendo un éxito, y cogemos todo lo que quieras, pero antes no.

-Ni ha llegado el payaso, falta mucho.- Hizo un puchero adorable, que el pelinaranja no dudó en besar.

-Si aguantaste la cuarentena, puedes con esto.- Le guiñó coqueto un ojo.

-‘ _Ora_ , pero en la cuarentena mínimo me ayudabas, aquí nomás tengo que contenerme, y con esas _piernotas_ y _nalgotas_ tan sabrosas que tienes, no sé cómo chingados lo estoy logrando.

-Te juro SeungHyun, que si se te llega a parar con el traje de Tiger… Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, no cogemos un mes.

-No mames.- Se rió, abrazando por los hombros a su esposo.- Hasta crees que aguantarías tanto, es más, pagaría por verlo.- Lo vio fruncir el ceño, y se inclinó para besarlo.- Pero no me gusta jugar con mi vida, ¿Porqué crees que me tardé tanto en el baño? Me la jalé como tres veces para no tener accidentes _accidentosos_. Te pasas con ese _chortsito,_ mami, casi te cojo ahí frente a todos. Ya estoy viejito, me puede dar un infarto.

-Por lo mismo que ya estás viejo, no se te debería prender el anafre a cada rato.

-Me encanta cuando hablas como yo, chaparro.- JiYong le sacó la lengua y se separó de él.- Déjame llevo esto a la mesa y regreso contigo al estudio Joaquín.- Le dio un pellizcón en su nalga, alejándose rápidamente, porque ya sabía de la patada que el bajito iba a intentar conectarle.

-¡Ash! ¡Eres odioso! ¡Quiero el divorcio!- Le medio gritó, frustrado de no haber podido darle el golpe _corregidor_ que su suegra le había dicho hace muchos años atrás que debía darle al mayor. Rio negando con la cabeza, desgraciadamente su marido ya no tenía compostura.

-¡No puedes, perdiste el recibo!- Le dijo SeungHyun caminando hacia atrás, para verlo de frente.

-¿Cuál recibo?- _Tarde_ se dio cuenta de su _error._

_-_ ¡Este, mi vida!- SeungHyun se agarró _el paquete_ sobre su peluchón traje, y le tronó un beso, dejando el regalo sobre la mesa, y corriendo al exterior del salón de fiestas.

Afortunadamente, no habían llegado _tantos_ invitados, y los que estaban, platicaban ajenos a las mamadas de su gordo.

O al menos eso esperaba con todo su ser.

-¡Te odio! ¡Maldito, cerdo!- Quiso gritarle, pero como la damita que era, debía contenerse, así que sólo _susurró gritando_. Estaba tan molesto de haber caído con el albur más pendejo de todos.

-¡No! ¡Yo te amo más, mi _amorrr_!- Le gritó, antes de salir del lugar, provocando que las personas gritaran un “ _aw_ ” enternecidos por lo amoroso que era el papá del festejado.

Pobres ingenuos.

-Tantos años y aún no aprendes, bro.

- _Shut up.-_ Se había puesto de cuclillas por la vergüenza, sentía su rostro caliente.

Lo único bueno es que no se habían dado cuenta, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera un _pendejazo_ de primera. Al menos su cuñada no lo había visto, porque era más jodona que su hermano menor.

Pero para su mala suerte, YoungBae había salido de la nada, y lo había visto todo, o al menos lo peor. Y para qué quería más.

_-_ Chance si hablaran en inglés no te alburearía tanto, _bro_.- Rio YoungBae, que por más que se quejara de lo calientes de sus amigos, le daba fe en la humanidad su dinámica marital.

-Es nefasto, te juro que si no cogiera como lo hace, lo hubiera dejado hace milenios.- Se retorcía en su miseria auto infringida, y se notaba en su voz.

-El que estés igual de enamorado que el día en que lo conociste, supongo que ayuda igual.

-Sí, por desgracia eso igual.

Dong rió.- Hazte, pero te encanta.

-Me vuelve loco, en todos los sentidos.- Suspiró, poniéndose de pie, pero igual de rojo.

-Son mi _otp_ , nunca se separen, porfa.

-Me vuelve loco, pero no podría vivir sin él.

-Amén.- Le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Amén…- Respondió JiYong, sonriendo ligeramente, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía sentido que el enano estuviera aquí.- Güey, ¿De dónde mierda saliste?

-‘ _Ots_ , todavía que uno viene a dar apoyo moral…- Fingió muy mal lo ofendido que se “sentía”.- Es que los chamacos grandes patearon la pelota y se salió, tuve que ponerme a buscarla y hasta ahorita regresé.

-Ni te vi salir.

-Es que Don Chido se sintió _Spiderman,_ y trepó la barda, pero del otro lado no había ramas para agarrarse, así que tuvo que entrar por aquí.- Dijo YoungBae orgulloso, mostrándole el balón que no había visto hasta ahora.

-Me caga que te censures, sólo llámate Don Verga, que Don Chido me da _cringe_.- JiYong sintió un escalofrío del oso ajeno por el habla autocensurado de su amigo.

-No puedo, _bro_ , así lo dice la biblia.- Rieron por lo que dijo, pero notó _algo_ en la mirada triste del mamado.- Oye, no quiero cambiar muy feo el tema, ¿pero te respondió SeungRi?

JiYong salió de la risa que tenía, ante esa pregunta incómoda.- SeHun me terminó cancelando para venir a decorar, pero van a--

-Me refería a si has hablado con SeungRi directamente.- Lo interrumpió.

No quería tocar el tema.- No.

-Sí, a mí tampoco me respondió.

-SeHun dijo que está bien, que ha estado teniendo problemas en el trabajo y que por eso no ha podido venir más seguido.

-Ya llevamos así un año…

-YoungBae, es el cumpleaños de mi hijo, y adoro a SeungRi, pero si está alejado es por él, nadie lo ha excluido, y honestamente no tengo ganas de pensar en eso.- Le dolía, pero cada vez que lo hablaba en voz alta, terminaba encabronado.

-Lo siento…- Bajó la mirada, arrepentido de poner el tema sobre la mesa, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba preocupado por el menor.

-No es culpa tuya, son cosas que pasan.

-¡A ver! ¿Dónde está mi sobrino favorito?- Sintió a su hermana rodearlo por el cuello obligándolo a inclinarse un poco, por la diferencia de estaturas.

-¡Dami!- Gritó, forzando un poco su sonrisa. Por hablar con YoungBae, no la había visto llegar.- Está allá afuera.

-¡Pues vamos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Lo arrastró a la dirección que llevaba al exterior, sin soltarlo.

No supo si su amigo los seguía o no, pero era mejor cortar el tema ahí. Comprendía a YoungBae, y no lo culpaba. Él también extrañaba a SeungRi, pero las cosas eran así y ni modos. No se podían amargar la existencia por la ausencia del menor.

La vida seguía, _con_ o _sin_ él.

 

Para bien o para mal, la vida sigue, los amigos se separan, y las familias crecen.

 

Se van unos, pero siempre vienen otros.

 

Era un poco difícil de aceptar, pero con el tiempo, todo tomaba forma y lo mejor que podías hacer, era estar listo para enfrentar el cambio.

 

JiYong lo sabía, y lo entendía, pero no por eso lo hacía un proceso menos _doloroso_.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Nunca había estado tan sudado en su vida, ni siquiera cuando daba sus _shows_ con la banda. Chorreaba a madres, y todo por el maldito _peluchón_ que usaba. Pero ver a su lobito feliz porque papi estaba vestido de “ _Titi_ ” era recompensa más que suficiente. Además del _premio_ que le iba a dar su esposo al rato, era un extra que no iba a rechazar, _no señor_.

Cuando Mino se había _emperrado_ en que su fiesta fuera de Tiger, - JiYong y él ya tenían planeado todo de _Pokemon_ , pero por alguna extraña razón, su bebé _adoraba_ a Tiger y no los dejó- el ranchero se había puesto a buscar botargas bonitas del personaje, y la verdad es que muchas de ellas eran bastante lamentables, hasta que encontró una, que era tan perfecta que había emocionado _impreshionatimente_ a su cachorro cuando se la enseñó en fotografías... Pero maldita pobreza, se salía del presupuesto y _por mucho._

Así que sanamente habían optado por buscar otras alternativas, no es como si el niño fuera a protestar porque su fiesta no tuviera la botarga nivel Disneyland, ni siquiera lo notaría.

O sólo eso esperaban.

Por eso habían elegido a su _compadre_ , que tenía una bastante _decentona_ , aparte era payaso y les daría regalado el show, así que era _perfecto._

Bueno, casi.

El problema principal era que su chaparrito lo _odiaba_ , y cuando decía odiaba, no lo decía en sentido figurado, lo decía en el más literal de los sentidos. Go JaeChun estaba hasta arriba de la lista del inframundo de su esposo, sólo debajo de KyungIl y su ex -la única de SeungHyun-.

Muchos dirían que le encantaba jugarle al vergas con su chaparro, y estaban en todo lo correcto, pero hacer rendir el presupuesto era primordial en este caso.

-¿No va a venir, verdad?- Escuchó el reclamo bajito de JiYong, que había llegado a su lado afuera del local.- Te dije que ese imbécil nunca cumple.

-‘ _Ora_ reina, ¿cómo crees? Me dijo que iba a llegar a las seis y a esa hora va a llegar.

-Todos los invitados están esperando, los niños están gritando porque ya se aburrieron de tanto brincar, quieren juegos SeungHyun, y si no consigues a ese payaso de mierda ya, te voy a poner a ti.- Reclamó con notable molestia en su voz.

-Yo soy el payaso de reserva, no te preocupes.- Intentó bromear, pero la cara de seriedad de su esposo, le dijo que ahora sí, no lo hiciera.- Él nunca me ha dejado mal, ¿okay? Tenle fe.

-Ese borracho de mier--

-¡Familia Choi! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- JaeChun no sonaba alcoholizado, al menos no más de lo normal.- ¿Ya está todo listo, compa?

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Estamos esperándote!- Intentó mantener la calma, pero era difícil con su vieja _furiosa_ a lado, y su amigo medio ebrio.

-Mandé a mi equipo hace horas para acá, ¿no han llegado?- Preguntó confundido el más alto -por un par de centímetros-.

El regio se puso frío.- JaeChun, no me jod--

-¡Broma!- El payaso lo _apapachó_ por los hombros, riendo como maniaco.- Los dejé bajando las cosas, pero ya tienen todo listo, en diez minutos empezamos raza, no se apuren.

-Eres un cabrón, neta que sí.

-Cómo crees, si tu hijo no va a ser mi ahijado por nada, su padrino siempre va responder por él, sí señor.- Le hizo señas a su equipo, que venía apurado con las bocinas, cajas y cuanto cagadero necesitaban para el show.- Bueno voy a terminar de prepararme, eh, en diez comenzamos.- Le hizo la mano a JYong, y siguió de cerca a sus trabajadores.

-¿Qué te dije? Es un pendejo, pero responsable.- Sintió un golpe en la rodilla, que casi lo hizo caer al suelo.

Sin responderle, la _madre_ de su chamaco se fue por la misma dirección que el equipo de payasos.

SeungHyun suspiró, esta vez sí que la había visto cerca. JaeChun era su mejor amigo de la universidad, con él había compartido muchos momentos chidos, como cuando le habían llevado serenata a su chaparrito para pedirle por enésima vez que aceptara ser su novio; o cuando lo cortó la vez en que sus papás de JiYong los obligaron a separarse.

Con él había sido muy buen amigo, pero su esposo no podía perdonarle _un_ mensaje que leyó, donde JaeChun le decía que ya lo olvidara y que se buscara otra _nalguita._ Bueno, igual había leído otro donde le decía aburrido por no tener _ganado_ , y que salieran juntos a buscar _culitos._

Afortunadamente JiYong había sido _racional_ , y no se había _emputado_ con él, pero desde entonces, su mejor amigo y él, tenían _prohibido_ salir solos. SeungHyun no tenía problemas, tampoco es como si le gustara ver viejas feas mal maquilladas, teniendo semejante _levanta muertos_ en su hogar.

Podría ser mandilón, pero lo tenían bien alimentado, sí señor.

-¡SeungHyun!- Sintió una mano en el hombro, que lo hizo saltar del susto.

-¡Ah! ¡ _Hijuetupinche_ madre!- Gritó tomando su pecho, pero ahora no con exageración, casi le daba un infarto.- No mames, pendejo, me asustaste a la verga.

-No creo que a JiYong le guste que andes mentando madre a media calle.- SeHun rio, con su carita de que no rompe un plato, pero era más que obvio que lo había hecho a propósito.

-Que le valga verga, casi me muero a la verga.- Hasta le había dolido, necesitaba un bolillo urgentemente. 

-¿Qué me valga verga, qué?- Escuchó la irritada voz detrás de él.

Se lo seguía llevando la verga, sí señor.

-No _cherto_ , mi bebé _hermocho_.- Abrazó al bajito por los hombros, el canijo le había salido de _quiénsabedondeverga,_ asustándolo más. Así que en un intento por salvar su vida, hizo su voz empalagosa, que sabía, lograba que el menor se riera _.-_ Es que este _pendego,_ me asustó, creí que me iban a asaltar.

JiYong intentaba reprimir una risa, pero no dijo nada, sólo rodeó la suave cintura.- Hola SeungRi.- Dijo su esposo bajito, y sólo ahí, el regio notó al susodicho.

-Hola.- Dijo seco, sin emociones claras en su voz.

-¿Qué la fiesta es acá? Vamos adentro.- Intentó animar el ambiente SeHun, y nunca había estado tan aliviado por su dulce -y sutilmente culero- carácter.

-Vamos.- SeungRi tomó la mano de su _cuasiesposo,_ y pasó a lado de ellos, que no sabían qué hacer.

-Va a haber problemas, ¿verdad?- Dijo JiYong, suspirando y abrazándose a su pecho.

-Pues, una peda no es peda sin putazos.- Trató de sonar positivo.

Su chaparro rio, negando.- Pero esto no es peda.

-Es una peda infantil, pero peda al fin y al cabo.

-Eres un tarado.- Lo tomó del brazo, y lo hizo caminar de regreso a la fiesta.

-‘ _Ora_ , si no traje los _paupau_ de a grapa, vamos a poner a toda la _racita_ bien peda, sí señor.- Levantó con decisión su esponjoso brazo libre, mientras caminaban detrás de sus amigos.- Reina, ¿neta crees que pase algo?- Susurró, una vez se alejaron un poco mas de los otros.

-Espero que no.- Suspiró nuevamente.

El tema de SeungRi era doloroso aún como para admitirlo en voz alta, pero era algo que se tenía que hacer.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con él, no tiene caso que se quede si va a estar con su _carota_ de _miarda_ toda la pachanga.

-Lo sé… pero la neta no tengo ganas de lidiar con esto, ya no... Vamos a divertirnos, y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Entraron al salón, donde todos ya estaban terminando de comer, que si su arrachera, que si su _ensaladita_ , sus _cordon blue -_ para los mamones invitados adultos-. Y los niños comían felices las minipizzas, las miniburguers y los mini _jochos_. SeungHyun hubiera preferido mil veces una carnita asada, con las glorias reglamentarias de las piñatas y _spaghetti,_ pero su señora quería algo _sencillo y elegante._

Pinche raza pedorra.

Lo bueno es que en el bautizo de su lobito sí habría comida de verdad, ya tenían al cabrito que se iban a chingar, el marrano y la reservación de la barbacoa. Como todo el pueblo iba a ir, iba a ser la fiesta del año, con tanta cheve que iba a compensar la semi sequía _autoinflingida_ en la que andaba desde que era papá.

Digo, no extrañaba _tanto_ la peda, pero si era en honor a su chamaco, pues se iba a sacrificar.

-Milagro que mamá no ha dado lata, la he visto tranquila hablando con papi.- Dijo JiYong, sacándolo de sus reflexiones profundas.

-Mijo, me prende que digas papi, pero sólo si es a mí.- Levantó las cejas, sugerente.

-Grosero.- Le sacó la lengua, pero igualmente rió.

-¿Sabes quienes igual han estado raras? Las locas de tus primas que no me han intentado meter mano, eso sí me da mala espina.

-Es que les están dando puro coctel sin alcohol.- le guiñó un ojo.- Lo tienen prohibido, si alguien va a hacer un escándalo, que sea yo y no una de esas nacas.

-Igual tiene mucho que ver que no hay hombres, la testosterona siempre las altera.

-Oh, ¿no hay hombres?- Le preguntó insinuante, acariciando un poco su cintura.- Creí que tú eras un hombre.

-Lo soy, soy un macho alfa, pero mi testosterona ya es de papá, así que no las prende.

JiYong soltó una carcajada.- Tu cola, eso las vuelve locas. ¿Te conté que BaekHyun anda detrás de un casado… con hijos?

-Mientras deje a mi primo, a mí no me importa.- Le restó importancia, porque su primo político era muy _open mind_ y nunca se aguantaba las ganas cuando quería echarse un _bistec._

-Ah, vamos, Yoda y él hacían bonita pareja.- Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón. JiYong _amaba_ ese _shippeo._

-Lucen como buena pareja, pero mi primo es demasiado torpe para seguirle el ritmo al tuyo.

-Oye, mi primo es lindo y tranquilo cuando se lo propone, además que le encantaba ChanYeol.- Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco al hablar de su _otp_ que nunca se concretó.

-BaekHyun es demasiado liberal para mi ranchero, ese cabrón tiene las vacas en la sangre. Ve cuanto tengo viviendo en ciudad, y no se me termina de salir el rancho, imagínate él que nunca ha salido de ahí.- Dijo SeungHyun sin malicia la verdad, sólo era la neta.

-Eres malo, estoy seguro que serían buena pareja, deberíamos juntarlos.

-Oh no, tu _prima_ ya se quedó para vestir santos, o bueno, para desvestirlos. ¡Auau, oye!- JiYong le pico las costillas, frunciendo el ceño.

-No seas así, eh.- Exclamó seriamente.

-¡Pues es la neta! ¿O no?

-Sí, pero se escucha feo cuando tú lo dices.

-Oye, yo jamás le he faltado al respeto; todos sabemos que le gusta de andar de cola loca, y está bien, es respetable… Ahora sí que cada quien su culo.

-Pero no lo quieres para tu primo.- Le reclamó.

-Lo que digo, es que Yoda ni de pedo va a querer vivir aquí en la ciudad, y la Chule menos va a querer irse al rancho a _tortear_ todos los días y darle de comer a las gallinas. Si tú y yo éramos de mundos diferentes, estos son de dimensiones paralelas.

-Eres un exagerado, vas a ver, en que vayamos al bautizo, voy a llevar a BaekHyun al campo para que se divierta y quién sabe, igual y para la siguiente reunión hay boda.

Al regio se le heló la sangre.

Ya tenía suficiente con una diva en su familia -su señora- como para que los Choi tuvieran a otra y una que era _mucho_ peor.

O sea, su primo político no era _tan_ malo una vez que te acostumbrabas a su _desmadrito_ , pero definitivamente no lo veía en ningún otro lugar que en el ambiente citadino y acelerado.

Sintió unas manos tomarlo de los cachetes, y su cuerpo ser inclinado para recibir un beso, que en automático lo hizo rodear la cintura de su amado. Jamás se cansaría de esto, de la forma en que los _carnositos_ labios de JiYong devoraban los delgados suyos. Aunque fueran por un breve instante.

-Te has estado portando bien.- Le sonrió una vez se separaron, debía tener una cara de pendejo, porque siempre que su chaparrito lo besaba de la nada, lo dejaba así, pendejo.- Creí que merecías un premio.

-El premio igual te gusta, no te hagas.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario.- Le guiñó un ojo.- Ahora déjame ir por nuestra bendición, y tú ve a ver al imbécil de JaeChun, y dile que ni en sus sueños va a ser tu compadre de verdad.

 

SeungHyun sólo asintió, y besó su frente, yendo a donde lo había mandado. El dichoso tema del padrino de su bendición era _otro_ tema que los había mantenido en constante discusión. Si fuera honesto, él elegiría sin dudar a YoungBae ya que era la opción más viable espiritualmente hablando. Pero tenía un _pequeño_ detalle, y es que con el enano era cristiano evangélico, así que pues… _“No se puede”, “Es sacrilegio, gordo”_ le decía una y otra vez _su señora católica de las lomas._

Igual había pensado en sus primos de _San Peter,_ pero el único que se había ofrecido era _San_ Siwon, y su señora había dicho rotundo “ _ese tipo es metodista, carajo, dile a tu primo que deje de chingar, no nos vamos a cambiar a su iglesia. Yo soy guadalupano de corazón y tú igual y Mino también lo será, así que no_ ”, la neta para él todos eran lo mismo, creían en _chuchín_ , que era lo importante -según él-. Lo único que al regio le importaba, era que su bendición tuviera un padrino pudiente, que los llevara a todos a Disney cuando tuviera edad suficiente y con suerte, engancharle la colegiatura de la universidad.

Hasta el Yoda era buena opción, porque ranchero y todo, pero tenía muchas cabezas de ganado, y como no salía del rancho, debía tener una buena de lana ahorrada, que -dios mediante- le dejaría a su hijito, porque ese vato ni de pedo se iba a _matrimoniar_.

Pero a JiYong le caía mejor JunMyeon, porque era igual de señora católica que él, sólo que de San Pedro -que era en esencia lo mismo-. Era mayor que SeungHyun, pero seguía soltero como buena _doñita_ de los gatos, el sí que estaba listo para quedarse a vestir santos, desde que a los diecisiete un vato lo había enamorado y a los meses le había roto el corazón, largándose sin avisar ni nada. Como era pariente de La China, supieron que se había ido para Tijuana a _chambiar_ , pero el culero no había tenido los huevos ni de decirle qué pedo o tan siquiera un adiós. Eso dejó tan mal a su primito, que desde entonces se había refugiado en la religión. Pero en fin, era buen chavo, un poco apagado a la hora del desmadre, pero siempre era el que los sacaba de pedos a todos los primos.

-‘ _Tons_ qué compadre, ¿Ya le damos?- JaeChun le preguntó, sacándolo de sus pedos mentales.

Se mordió la lengua para no decirle el “ _Cual compadre, mi vieja te odia”_ que quiso brotar de su garganta.- Simón. ¿Llamo a los morritos?

-Si me haces el favor, yo creo que todos pelan mejor a Tiger que a mí.- Se rió, y le dio un trago a su botella de _agua._ De verdad esperaba que fuera eso y no vodka.

Suspiró, _pss a caballo regalado_...- ¡NIÑOS! ¡YA LLEGÓ EL PAYASO!- Gritó, poniendo sus manos en la boca a modo de _megáfono_ , para que lo escucharan mejor los infantes.

Aún había bastante luz en el patio, y aunque todos los morrillos estaban sudados e incluso hasta un poco cochinos, no parecían tener menos energía que con la que habían llegado. Corrieron en chinga a las sillitas que estaban frente a JaeChun, porque ya todos sabían que si había payaso, habría regalos y chingaderas de esas.

Vio a lo lejos a su lobito caminar un poco agarrado de su mamá, antes de sentarse en el pasto, pidiendo ser cargado. Sonrió como bobo, porque nada le daba más vida que ver a sus dos chaparritos juntos. JiYong lo cargó girando con él, besando sus cachetitos, haciendo al bebé reír por los mimos; su corazón se derritió un poco más, y trotó para encontrarse con sus amores, a los cuales abrazó y besuqueó apenas los tuvo a su alcance.

Su familia y la de su esposo podían ser un desastre, lleno de muchos dramas, peleas absurdas, pendejadas, borracheras y cambio de religiones por _venganza_ ; pero _su familia,_ la que era con JiYong, su lobito, y sus futuros hermanitos, era _perfecta._ Jamás en su vida pensó que podría ser más feliz que cuando estaba con su chaparro, pero se equivocó; no sabía que su vida podía ser más plena de lo que ya era, hasta que sostuvo por primera vez a su hijo en brazos. Verlo crecer se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito, y definitivamente había tomado la decisión _correcta_ cuando eligió quedarse con ese _fresita enojón_ , a regresar a al rancho a buscar a su _ex_ que le había hecho pedazos el corazón.

JiYong lo había hecho experimentar lo que era el verdadero amor, y no podría estar más agradecido con él.

-¿¡Y DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CUMPLEAÑERO!?- Escuchó la un tanto aguda voz de su amigo, que ya estaba en su papel de payaso.- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ, A VER?

Todos los niños empezaron a gritar, y a señalarlos, JiYong tomó uno de los bracitos de su hijo y empezó a decir “ _aquí aquí_ ”, con su mala imitación de Mino bebé. Obviamente su voz era mejor.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Ya todos saben como se llama el cumpleañero?- Los infantes gritaron “ _Mino, Mino_ ” y JaeChun asintió.- ¡Muy bien! Ahora, necesito que todos vayan a buscar a sus papás y mamás, porque vamos a jugar algo bien divertido, ¿Están listos? A la cuenta de tres, todos salen corriendo, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Uno!- Gritó, con un dedo levantado.- ¡Dos!- Levantó el segundo.- ¡Y…! ¡Dos y medio! Ah se la creyeron.- Los chavitos gritaron en frustración, porque los habían _trolleado_.- A ver y… ¡Dos! Ah se la volvieron a cree--¡Tres! ¡Corran, corran, corran!- Los gritos infantiles resonaron por todo el patio, en lo que corrían para hacer lo que les pidieron.

Su amigo había estudiado artes escénicas, y aunque sonara triste que “terminara de payaso”, la verdad es que le iba _muy bien._ De repente se metía a pequeñas producciones teatrales que lo hacían feliz, pero su trabajo en el entretenimiento infantil era lo que pagaba las cuentas. Es decir, él había estudiado artes visuales y había trabajado por muchos años de _godín_ en una empresa de publicidad, y ahora como copropietario de una empresa de organización de eventos tampoco era lo que tenía planeado para la plenitud de su vida, pero JiYong estaba mucho más feliz desde que trabajaban juntos, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de trabajar más en su pequeño proyecto de muebles.

Además de que iban saliendo poquito a poquito de sus deudas, que era lo más importante. Bendito dios, habían liquidado su cuenta en Coppel y Elektra. Aún faltaban las tarjetas de crédito, pero ahí la llevaban.

-¿Le dijiste que no íbamos a aceptar sus jueguitos pedorros?- Su esposo le susurró, y sólo lo rodeó por los hombros.- Te estoy hablando, SeungHyun.

-Es para divertir a los niños.

-SeungHyun.

-Mira, es por las criaturas, ¿sí? ¿Apoco no quieres que el lobito se saque su pelotita?

-Pinche pelota de mier--

-Chaparro, ya no insultes, luego no te aguantas cuando Mino sale con sus palabritas.- Le guiñó un ojo, mofándose del menor.

JiYong sólo apretó los labios y lo juzgó con sus hermosos ojos color almendra.- No voy a pasar a hacer el ridículo, ¿Me oíste?

-Seguro, mi vida.- Lo besó en la sien, sabiendo perfectamente que cuando empezara el desmadre, se iba a _súper_ unir.

Según JaeChun, les iba a dar el paquete _premium_ , que incluía juegos con los niños, con los papás, pinta caritas, tres botargas -Winnie Pooh, Puerquito y obviamente Tiger- y dos maravillosas horas de diversión _garantizada, wii._

Nunca habían visto el show completo, pero pues todos los payasos eran _masomenitos_ lo mismo, sólo que este era _gratis,_ y corría el riesgo que le gustara más de lo que lo disfrutaría si lo hubiera pagado.

-Oye mi vida, no he comido, ¿Me traes un taquito de arrachera?- Preguntó suave, quién quita chicle y pega.

-Yo tampoco he comido, ¿Me traes igual, porfa?- Dijo, haciéndole ojitos y un puchero adorable.

Mierda.- Sale. _Pss_ ahorita vengo.- Intentó no sonar desanimado.

-Gracias, te amo.- JiYong tomó su enorme y pachoncita mano, y le dio un beso.

-También te amo.- Se separó, para ir a la cocina.

Chale, él no se quería perder del desmadre, pero ni pedo. Se estaba muriendo de hambre de repente.

Saludó con la mirada a los pocos que quedaban dentro del climatizado local.- Verga qué rico.- Dijo tratando de ventilar un poco el traje con el frío del lugar. Vio a Jackson que seguía vigilando la _ya muy vacía_ mesa de postres.- Morro ya puedes salir, la diversión infinita ya comenzó.

El musculoso chico levantó la mirada de su celular y le sonrió con tristeza.- No estoy de ánimo, patrón.

-‘ _Ora_ , ¿Y eso?- Vio un abandonado palito de pretzel con forma de colita de tigre, las rayas estaban hechas de chocolate, y se la llevó a la boca. Verga, qué delicia.

-Es que, estoy teniendo problemas con aquel.- Le hizo una seña con la cabeza. _Ya._ \- Y pues ya sabe, ese flaquito me quita las ganas de vivir, con sus tremendos dramones.

-Bueno, igual podrías ir y hablar con él, para arreglar las cosas.- Dijo una vez terminó de masticar, antes de darle otro mordisco.

-No es fácil.

- _Lash relashiones no shon fáshilesh_.- Dijo con la boca llena.- Pero _shí shon ricash._

Jackson rio.- Ese es el problema…

SeungHyun tragó lo que quedaba de pretzel, e intentó ver qué más había quedado después de semejante carroña. Encontró una galleta _mañosiada_ , pero le dio igual y la tomó.- Vamos a la cocina a que me den unos tacos, y me cuentas, ya ni tus nalgas aplastadas valen que cuides esta mesa, nadie va a tocar el pastel.

El muchacho suspiró, y se levantó de su silla.- Gracias por intentar animarme, jefe.

-Trabajan peor si están peleados, no me conviene.- Se metió toda la patita de tiger a la boca, y siguió comiendo rumbo a la cocina.

-Ja, ese igual es otro pleito.  

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó confundido.

-Pues mire, lo que pasa es --

-¡GORDO! ¡GORDO CORRE, CORREEEE, VEN, VEN, VEN!- Escuchó la voz de su señora, y giró para verlo correr hacia él, con una horda de niños detrás.- ¡NO VAYAS CON ELLOS VEN CONMIGO!

-¡Tío Lobo ven conmigo!- Vio a YeonJun que igual corría a él, con Hoony, y otros niños no identificados detrás.

-¡CARAJO SEUNGHYUN VEN CONMIGO! ¡NO LES HAGAS CASO, VEN!- Su esposo llegó cerca de él, y se trepó a su cuerpo, por mero reflejo, lo sostuvo de las nalgas.

-¡¿Qué verg--?!

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA IR CON ELLOS, CORRE! ¡VAMOS AFUER YA, YA, CORRE CON TU COMPADRE!

SeungHyun estaba triple sacado de pedo y solo miraba a su alrededor. En ese momento, sintió a muchos niños treparse como podían a sus piernas, abdomen, y de donde lograran agarrarse, era difícil, porque su traje de Tiger _pelucheado_ , no les daba mucho de donde sostenerse.

JiYong lo tomó de ambos cachetes, y jamás en su pinche vida lo había visto más decidido.- Ve, afuera, ahora.

El regio tragó duro, y asintió, como pudo caminó a donde le había indicado su esposo. Fácilmente tenía a YeonJun, a Hoony y a otros dos niños más colgados, pesaban los hijos de su chingada, aunque estaba seguro que lo difícil era llevarlos _junto_ con JiYong, que parecía un koala aferrado a su árbol de eucalipto.

-Mi vida, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó con dificultad, cuando salieron al patio, donde todos se reían de su desgracia.

-¡Y AHÍ VIENE TIGER! ¡OH, PERO VIENE CON CINCO! ¿QUIÉN SE SUBIÓ PRIMERO?- Preguntó el payaso, haciendo reír a todos.

Sus sobrinos y esposo, empezaron a gritar como locos _“yo, yo, fui yo”,_ y neta que el ranchero no podía estar más confundido que ahora.

-JaeChun va a regalar una pelota _hermosa_ de Tiger, ¡Tenemos que ganarla para Mino!

-¿Qué?- Gritó incrédulo por lo que le dijo su chaparro.

-¡No tío! ¡Nosotros queremos dársela a Lobito! ¡No es justo, los adultos no juegan!- YeonJun le reclamaba, aferrado a su brazo, que ya lo tenía entumido por la posición y el peso que cargaba.

-¿Corriste ahí por una pelota, es neta?- Preguntó infinitamente indignado, lo aceptaría de sus sobrinos, pero no de JiYong.

-¡Vela! ¡Está divina!- JaeChun sostenía una pelota, que pues sí, era linda, pero ¿estaba sufriendo por tanto _eso?_

-Chaparro, pero sus primos iban a conseguírsela--

-¡Me vale! ¡Yo quiero ganarla para él!

Ahogó el enorme “ _NO MAMES_ ” que quiso gritarle, pero sabía que su chaparro era _competitivo de a madres_ -al igual que él- sólo que no esperó que literalmente se uniera al mame a los cinco minutos de empezar.

-¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer?- Preguntó SeungHyun resignado.

-Buscar a alguien disfrazado de Tiger y colgarnos a él.- Respondió su esposo, emocionado.

-Hijo de puta.- Murmuró _emputado_ con su amigo.

-¡Y TIGER DINOS! ¿QUIÉN FUE EL GANADOR?- Preguntó burlón, provocando más risas de los presentes,

Y todavía el _malnacido_ tenía el descaro de dejarle a él la decisión, y por ende, la desilusión de sus sobrinos o el regaño de su señora.

Pero él era más chingón.- Pues es que todos se subieron al mismo tiempo.

-Per-- Le cortó la pataleta a su esposo, tapándole la boca con su único brazo libre.

-Así que creo que TODOS merecen un regalo, ¿ustedes qué dicen?- Se giró -con mucha dificultad, ya que _nadie_ lo había soltado- a los demás invitados, que gritaron en aprobación rotunda.

-Hermano, no traigo tantas pelotas.- Susurró JaeChun tapando el micrófono y con voz asustada, pero sin dejar de “sonreír”.

-Eso lo debiste pensar antes de andar de chistoso.- Le recriminó el regio molesto.

-Culero, eh, cámara.- Regresó a su papel al segundo.- ¡Bien! Ya hablamos con Tiger, y a ver niños, vengan para acá.- El payaso les hizo señas, y por fin bajaron de su cuerpo.- A ver corazones, ¿cómo se llaman?

-Yo YeonJun.- Dijo su único sobrino de sangre.

-¡Hoony!- Le puso el micrófono al Chino.

-Yo me llamo Kim JinWoo, pero todos me dicen Jinu.- Uno de los niños desconocidos por fin tenía un nombre ahora.

-¡Yo me llamo Yoon!- Dijo el otro niño incógnito hasta unos segundos atrás.

Los había visto jugar con su hijo toda la tarde, pero como eran un poquito mayores que él, no lo podían dejar solo con ellos. Chance para su próximo cumpleaños ya jugaría libremente con su nuevo _squad._

-Y a ver, ¿Quién de ustedes cree que ganó? Recuerden que mentir es malo.

Hoony no perdió tiempo.- ¡Es que no es justo! El tío JiYong no debe jugar, ¡él es grande!

Ante lo dicho, todos los niños lo respaldaron, incluso los que no habían jugado.

Tuvo que taparle la boca a su chaparro, porque igual se iba a poner a pelar. _Contra niños._

-¡A ver, a ver, a ver!- Trató de calmar a la turba enfurecida.

-¡Además de que están casados! ¡Obvio le dio preferencia, no es justo!

Quiso decirle a YoungBae, que su hijo debía ir directo a la facultad de derecho.

-¡Bueno! Pero por lo que veo, él quiere este premio para su hijo, así que es como si Mino bebé estuviera compitiendo, ¿no?- El payaso intentó razonar con los niños, pero era inútil.

-¡Pero nosotros queríamos ganarla para él! ¡Porque es un bebito!- Gritó YeonJun, igual de molesto.

-¡Bueno! Pues mires, vamos a hacer esto, ¿Qué les parece si todos son ganadores, y les doy una pelota para que se la regalen a Mino? ¿Les parece bien?

Los cuatro niños se emocionaron, porque todo indicaba que sólo la querían porque su lobito no podía jugar aún. Le dio mucha ternura, pero fue completamente _opacada_ por la indignación de su esposo.- ¡QUÉ CHAFA! ¡BUUH!

SeungHyun volvió a callarlo, en un descuido se había quitado su mano.- Chaparro, no mames, estaban intentando hacer algo por nuestro cachorro, y tú ahí de cul--competitivo.- Logró corregirse a tiempo, con suerte no lo habría escuchado.

-¡Es que no es justo! ¡Yo gané!- Estaba haciendo su puchero de ofensa total.

-¡Pero tú igual ganaste!- Intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, pero era imposible.

-¡Y una para la mamá de Mino, por usar sus privilegios como esposa de Tiger, y hacer trampa!- Dijo JaeChun, entregándole otra pelota a su chaparro, que la arrebató de sus manos.

Los adultos fueron los únicos que entendieron, y rieron por el chascarrillo de su compadre.

-¡Voy a tomarla, pero me ofende muchísimo, eh! ¡Yo gané!- Estaba peor que el _Lorax._

-Mejor trato no te pude conseguir.- Le susurró en su oído su amigo payaso, riendo cuando se separó.- ¡Y bien! ¿Quién quiere seguir jugando?

Todos los niños gritaron que ellos querían, y siguieron con la rutina.

-No puedo creer que haya sido estafado.

-Chaparro, qué más quieres, ganaste, ya, vive feliz.

-¡Pero--!

Lo calló de un beso y le apachurró sus nalguitas cubiertas por ese diminuto short.- Ya, vamos con nuestro hijo para que le des su premio.

A pesar del beso, JiYong hizo un puchero, pero asintió.

-¿No te piensas bajar?- Preguntó burlón, al ver que el más bajito no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por soltarse de su cansado cuerpo.

Al contrario, escondió su rostro en su cuello, acomodando como pudo la pelota a un costado suyo.- _Ño,_ vamos con Mino.

-A veces no sé quién es más bebé, si tú o nuestro lobito.

JiYong besó su cuello, y sólo negó, provocándole una carcajada mientras caminaba como podía con el peso extra. Sentía que en cualquier momento le iban a fallar las piernas, pero como buen macho, no podía darse el lujo de fallar frente a tanta gente.

Los amiguitos de su hijo ya le habían dado su pelota, y como la cosita tierna que era, Mino ya estaba jugando con ella en el pasto. Era cuidado de cerca por su tía Dami, la Chule y ChaeRin.

-¡Hijito! ¡Mira qué ganó mami para ti!- Su esposo por fin le dio un descanso, y estiró un poco su espalda que le dolía a madres. Ya no estaba para estos trotes, pero mira, por la familia siempre hay que dar un _plus._

MinHo pateó su pelota, y giró a ver a su mamá, que sostenía _la misma_ que le habían traído sus camaradas, y como no era tonto, lo ignoró y fue a perseguir la _suya._

BaekHyun fue el primero en carcajearse, por el desplante de su hijo.-¡NO MAMES!- ChaeRin le tapó el hocico, porque se supone que es una fiesta infantil, y no deberían mentar madres, pero eso no evitó que su primo político se siguiera muriendo de la risa, hasta tirarse el piso.-¡ESO TE PASA POR CAB--MALO!- Tosió, porque ya tenía dificultad para respirar, y la cara de indignación total de JiYong no ayudaba en calmar sus carcajadas.

Eso enfureció a su chaparro, que aprovechó su estado _vulnerable_ y se subió a su estómago, para golpearlo con la pelota.-¡CA-LLA-TE-CA-BRÓN-IM-BE-CIL-MAL-DI-TO-DES-GRA-CIA-DO!-Dijo y con cada sílaba, le daba un pelotazo.

Eso en lugar de callar a BaekHyun, le echó más fuego.- ¡Tu hijo te dejó en visto!- Aunque tenían mas o menos la misma complexión, el rubio era un poco más atlético, y por ende, más fuerte.- ¡Con el mismo pinche balón! Ay, no es que son igualitos, qué va a querer algo repetido tu bendición.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Intentaba seguirlo golpeando, pero era inútil, el otro lo tenía bien sujeto de los brazos.

Aunque el regio quería meterse, sabía que era _pésima_ idea.

-¡A ver, ya!- ChaeRin usó toda su fuerza para levantar a su esposo del cuerpo contrario, pero en un arranque de ira, le aventó la pelota en su estómago con tanta fuerza que le sacó el aire, y no estando contento, todavía lo pateó, logrando impactar en sus costillas. Ahí se dio cuenta SeungHyun que sí estaba emperrado de verdad, así que intervino, abrazando suavemente por detrás a su chaparro.

No podía decir que sentía pena por la Chule, o sea, JiYong siempre le juntaba _un chingo_ para dejárselas caer al mismo tiempo, y si se ponía a recordar la sarta de mamadas que les hacía, igual y era un poquito de _karma._ No era partidario de la violencia, no señor, pero si su esposo había llegado a esto, pues no lo podía culpar, al menos no del todo.

Además que siempre era bueno que sacara su coraje en alguien que no fuera él.

Besó un par de veces su nuca, y acarició su pancita para calmarlo. Al paso de unos segundos, lo sintió menos tenso, pero no iba a soltarlo hasta que de verdad estuviera tranquilo, o era capaz de aventársele otra vez.

Muchos pensarían que se odiaban o se traían pique, pero era todo lo contrario. JiYong y BaekHyun eran los más unidos de todos sus primos, sólo que sus personalidades tendían a chocar -mucho- pero era en buen rollo; le había costado muchos años entender este amor tóxico filial que se tenían, pero nunca se habían hecho algo realmente culero.

Ahora sí que de los arañazos no pasaban.

Mino pateó su pelota, que igualmente golpeó al rubio que seguía tirado, pero que ya estaba más tranquilo y respiraba con normalidad. Jiyong rio por ese gesto.

-¡Eso mi amor! ¡Patéalo! ¡Dale duro!- Animó, pero sólo logró que su hijo se aventara a atacar a besos babosos al mayor. Para desgracias de su chaparro, su lobito _adoraba_ a la Chule.

-¡Ay, cuanto amor!- Dijo BaekHyun aceptando feliz las babas de su cachorro, regresando con el mismo cariño los _apapachos_ y besos del menor.- ¡Ves! Si fueras así de lindo conmigo, otra vida tuviéramos.

-¡Mino!- Intentó regañarlo, pero por el tono de su voz, supo que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Seríamos las Kardashians.- Dijo ChaeRin riendo.

-¡Me perdonas, pero sí lo somos!- El rubio se levantó, cargando a su hijo, que se abrazaba tiernamente a su hombro.

-Las de Culiacán.- No pudo resistirse, y dijo lo que pensó en voz alta.

Y diferente a lo que pensó, los tres primos comenzaron a reír, y nadie lo amenazó de muerte por chistosín.

-Le traje esto, jefe.- Giró, encontrándose con Jackson, que sostenía un plato con cuatro taquitos y _salsita_ roja de la que picaba y quiso llorar.- Igual le traje a usted, jefazo, sin cebolla, como le gustan.

JiYong se soltó de su agarre, y tomó el plato.- ¡Dios! ¡Gracias! Le pedí a SeungHyun que me trajera unos hace _horas_ , y nada que me cumplió.

El regio apretó los puños, dejándolos en blanco, y cuando estaba a punto de reclamar que ni fue hace _horas,_ y que si no fuera por su tonto instinto competitivo ya habrían comido sus taquitos, Jackson lo tomó del hombro, para sacarlo de su trance/reflexión.- Tenga patrón, ahorita le traigo una _Tecate_ bien fría.

Y con la mención de su líquido vital, asintió. El chavo mamado asintió riendo, y corrió de regreso al salón, y de la nada fue jalado hacia abajo, para recibir un beso.

Bueno, esto era mejor que una _tecate_ , eso sí. Rodeó la cintura de su esposo un poco, antes de ser alejado, casi tan rápido como fue acercado.

JiYong le guiñó un ojo.- Ahorita que comas cebolla no te voy a poder besar, y te me antojaste.

Por el tono en que se lo dijo, sintió un _ligero_ cosquilleo en su miembro, pero suspiró, no podía emocionarse con tan poquito.

Asintió como tonto, sonriendo sin decir más.

La fiesta iba mejor que lo planeado, al menos ningún niño había perdido un ojo, y ninguno de sus parientes habían criticado, aún.

Le dio una mordida a su taquito que le supo a gloria, simón, todo iba _mejor de lo planeado._

 

 

 

-

 

 

Se podría decir que esta era por mucho, la mejor fiesta infantil que habían organizado. Los invitados llegaron relativamente a la hora en que los habían citado; aunque no tenían meseros y era una especie de _buffet_ , el servicio de comida había estado sin problemas, los niños y papás se estaban divirtiendo, unos hasta se habían pintado sus rostros iguales a sus hijos, cortesía del pintacaritas que era muy veloz y talentoso, e inclusive sus papás estaban riendo relajados, sin armarla de pedo por alguna nimiedad; ni siquiera las criticonas de sus tías habían dicho algo negativo. Lo único “malo” fue el  ataque con todo a la mesa de postres, pero al menos tuvieron la decencia de esperarse hasta después de las fotos, y ya no le importó mucho. Al parecer todos habían alcanzado _masomenitos_ , así que estaba bien.

JiYong se sentía muy orgulloso, la neta siempre habían contratiempos o alguien te dejaba mal, pero hoy no era el caso.

Con todo y que JaeChun se había retrasado un poco, su _show_ era sorprendentemente entretenido, no era el típico payaso mamón con el que tenías que fingir risas. Igual ayudaba que fuera _amigo_ de la familia, y se sabía uno que otro chiste local, sin llegar a ser imprudente, afortunadamente estaba siendo muy profesional. Se podría decir que se la estaba pasando a toda madre, y ahora, estaban en el “bloque final” de la rutina, porque los últimos juegos habían sido sólo entre adultos. Los niños incitaban a sus padres para que jugaran, porque igualmente podían ganar premios para ellos.

Mino no tenía ni qué decirlo, porque desde que empezaron, su esposo y él, estaban más que puestos para las actividades.

Tanto, que JaeChun había tenido que _prohibirles_ que participaran al mismo tiempo, porque hacían equipo y les partían la madre a los demás, y una vez quedando los dos, SeungHyun sólo _se dejaba ganar_ y listo.

Premio para el lobito.

¿Qué podían decir? Eran el mejor matrimonio, y _team_ del mundo.

 

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que llegó el juego de las sillas.

 

¿Su equipo había llegado a su fin? Pues, no _exactamente._

Lo que pasaba, es que al parecer estaba casado con un adolescente, porque en una de las rondas, por _total accidente,_ había quedado sentado en las piernas de SeungHyun, y bueno, _jugando_ había saltado un _poquito_ encima de su miembro, y pues… Sí, su marido se había encendido.

Como él ya era mamá, había agarrado un tantito más pudor, a diferencia del regio.

En otros tiempos, ese simple gesto lo habría hecho arrastrar a su gordo al baño más cercano y darle una mamada, como _mínimo._

Pero ahora, tenían que ganar más premios para su hijo, pero su esposo ya estaba más concentrado en _frotarse_ o manosearlo tanto como pudiera.

Habían jugado esa mamada de amarrarse los pies, y caminar juntos sosteniendo una cuchara con un huevo, y SeungHyun se la había pasado pellizcándole su _lonjita_ , o cuando habían tropezado -y _perdido_ \- lo había toqueteado _sin querer_ sobre su short, incluso, el maldito lo había acariciado sobre su _nepe_ , no sin antes darle su buen arrimón a su trasero en que lo ayudó a levantarse.

 Estaba fuera de control.

-Pierdes una vez más por andar de caliente, y hoy te vas a dormir con los Dong, ¿me oíste?- Lo regañó, poniendo su voz lo más seria que pudo.

-Simón.- Su gordo lo besó en su oreja, y le pellizcó una nalga.

Jamás se había sentido tan mandado a la verga como en ese momento.

Lo peor, es que le estaba _gustando_ maldita sea. En el fondo sabía que esa era la razón por la que el mayor no le bajaba a su desmadre, estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de ello.

JaeChun le había dado el gane a HyoRin y a YoungBae, que aunque lo habían hecho _muy_ lento, llegaron a la meta improvisada sin tirar el huevo; maldijo su suerte, claro que él tenía el mejor y más ardiente matrimonio del planeta, pero en este momento, su competitivo ser deseó tener lo que sus amigos: Estabilidad, aburrimiento, pero la dulce satisfacción del triunfo.

-Lo primero que voy a hacer, es ponerme esas piernas como aretes, ¿Cómo la ves?- Susurró SeungHyun gravemente en su oído, intentando seducir a su esposo.

-¡Gordo, ya!- Lo regañó, pero el cosquilleo en su pene lo estaba distrayendo.

-¿Apoco no quieres que nos demos una _escapadita_ al baño? Hasta rompemos el récord de mi rapidín.

-Si ganamos el siguiente, con chance.

-Jalo.- Lo nalgueó, y caminó con su amigo que ya estaba tratando de reclutad más adultos.

-¡Bien, este va a ser todos contra todos!- El payaso rodeó el hombro de su amigo regio.- Pero como no tenemos muchos chalecos, sólo pueden jugar cinco.

-¡YO! ¡Y MI SEÑORA!- SeungHyun gritó, y levantó sus brazos, como si tuviera que llamar la atención de su amigo, que estaba literalmente a su lado.

-¡Bien, ya tenemos dos papás! ¿Quién más quiere jugar?

La verdad es que por los juegos anteriores, nadie quería, pero su esposo era muy bueno para convencer a la gente.

-¡DAESUNG QUIERE!

-¡No cierto!- Gritó su amigo narizón, que estaba viendo desde lejos, tratando de ocultarse en una de las columnas del porche.

-¡SEUNGRI IGUAL QUIERE! ¡Y EL ENANO TAMBIÉN!

YoungBae ni necesitó que lo llamaran por su nombre, se presentó más que listo para _darle su merecido_ a su gordo. JiYong no estaba prestando mucha atención a las reglas, porque estaba más concentrado viendo a su amigo desaparecido. SeungRi sólo negaba, ante SeHun que lo incitaba a que pasara a jugar.

-¿No vas a jugar, pandita? ¡Culo si no juegas, eh!- YoungBae le gritó a su exnovio de hace miles de años, para ver si su burlona “amenaza” lo lograba animar a jugar.

Extrañaba a ese ojeroso de mierda.

Y no estaba seguro de quién había inventado el “ _culo si no_ ”, pero era un genio, porque _nunca_ fallaba.

SeungRi se levantó de los escalones en los que estaba sentado junto a su señora, y caminó hacia ellos. Se veía serio, pero no por eso iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestarlo como siempre, y con suerte, sacarle una risa o algo más que no fuera esa expresión de oler a mierda.

-¡Vas DaeSung! ¡Culo, si no!- Su esposo retó a su amigo de los ojos chiquitos, que tomó el resto del refresco que tenía en su vaso, negó decepcionado de sí mismo por caer ante esta provocación, y caminó hacia ellos.

-Neta que debemos de dejar de ser manipulados con eso de “ _culo si no_ ”, voy a abrir una recolecta de firmas en _Change punto org_ para que ya no lo digamos.- DaeSung se quejaba, pero estaba listo para aceptar su destino.

-Hazte compa, que desde hace rato veo que quieres jugar, pero no te animas.- SeungHyun lo abrazó por los hombros bruscamente, como solo su marido podía hacer.

-¡Bien! Pues la dinámica es la siguiente, estos chalequitos tienen pegados globos, van a estar montando estos maravillosos corceles, y el que quede con más globos al final ¡gana!- JaeChun se rió, cuando sus ayudantes trajeron los “corceles”, que no eran más que esos caballitos -o perros no estaba seguro- de goma, que usaban los niños para saltar.

-¿Cómo se mantienen pegados los globos?- Preguntó su sobrino mayor, curioso cuando vio los chalecos que tenían pequeños globos de colores en toda la tela de mezclilla.

-Me los regaló mi amigo el mago.

Todos los niños hicieron un “oh” en coro, y JiYong se rio, ese tipo era un cínico, aunque tenía buena capacidad de improvisación, muy útil si te dedicabas a ser payaso.

-A ver precioso, abre esas piernas para mí, digo, brazos.- Su esposo estaba detrás de él, usando ese maldito tono sexual de cuando quería coger.

-Ya bájale gordo, que Mino aún es muy chico para recordarte, y si te mato ahora ni te va a extrañar.- Lo amenazó bajito.

-Pero igual me vas a extrañar tú.- Intentó restregar su miembro enfundado en ese estúpido traje de Tiger, pero no lo dejó, alejándose de él.

-Igual y mejor diseco tu pito, para no extrañarte tanto.- Le arrancó el chaleco de las manos, poniéndoselo solo.

SeungHyun sólo se carcajeó, pero le lanzó un beso, poniéndose la suya sin responderle ni nada.

Con sólo su voz, había logrado que su temperatura subiera un poquito, pero _sólo un poquito._ No lo suficiente como para ceder, así que se abrochó el chaleco de mezclilla, y notó que le quedaba un poco menos grande de lo que esperó.

Mañana empezaba la dieta.

-Bien señores y señora.- JaeChun le guiñó exageradamente un ojo, que provocó risas en la audiencia.- Conforme se vayan quedando sin globos, van a irse saliendo, para que al final sea un duelo a muerte.

-¡No vale hacer equipos!- YoungBae hizo una voz más grave, para aparentar que era alguno de los invitados, que gritaron en aprobación.

-Pues mira, son _Los juegos del Hambre_ edición ranchera con globos, ustedes deciden si quieren hacer alianzas, al final, sólo uno va a ganar.

Por primera vez en años, sintió que el imbécil _compadre_ de su marido no era tan pendejo, hasta casi lo quería perdonar por andar incitando a que SeungHyun ande de cabrón como él. Pero luego recordó que no, eso no se lo iba a perdonar _jamás_.

-Bien, ¿Están listos? Monten sus caballos y prepárense, a la cuenta de tres empiezan los _put_ \- ah se crean.- El payaso _trolleó,_ y los invitados adultos se carcajearon, entendiendo el “chiste”.- A ver, todos vamos a contar a tres, y podrán empezar a arrancarse los globos. No hay reglas, más que no pueden desmontar a su potro, ¿Okay?- Preguntó el payaso, y él se preguntó así mismo ¿Porqué verga estaba haciendo esto?- Vamos, ¡Uno!- Gritó y todos lo corearon.- ¡Dos!... ¡Y tres! ¡Mátense, mátense! ¡ _Máaaaatense_!

Las risas de los niños opacaron la de los mayores, y sólo en el momento en que intentó saltar con esa cosa, se dio cuenta de lo _pendejo_ que era este juego.

-¡Vamos, Lobo! ¡Acábalos! ¡No los dejes vivos!- JaeChun animaba a su esposo, que le estaba dando una _madriza literal_ a los otros tres que se habían amotinado en su contra.

Era tan obvio que lo harían.

-¡A JiYong!- Gritó SeungRi, y sintió su rodilla tronar cuando intentó saltar nuevamente. Verga, ya estaba viejo para estas mamadas.

-¡Ah, no con mi señora no!- SeungHyun era un _animal_. Siempre lo había sido, pero cuando se ponían a jugar o competir, es cuando se le notaba de verdad.

DaeSung estaba intentando llegar a él, porque sabía que su marido le haría el menor daño, a diferencia de los _chingadazos_ que estaban recibiendo sus otros amigos, que intentaban desesperadamente llegar a él, porque sabían que el regio podía descuidarse en su intento por _protegerlo._

-Lo siento, JiYong, pero _pss_ ya sabes como es esto.

Mi amor, DaeSung a veces se pasaba de inocente. O sea, obviamente no era el más atlético de los cinco, pero sí que era mañoso y muy competitivo. Así que pactando silenciosamente que sería un uno a uno, saltó de la forma más cómoda que pudo a la máxima velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas.

Su cristiano amigo era muy noble como para lastimarlo, y él se iba a aprovechar totalmente de eso.

-¡Lo siento más yo!- Dijo el pelinaranja antes de patear el caballo ajeno y sí, mandarse el uno al otro a la chingada al césped.

-¡Y en un movimiento arriesgado, JiYong los manda a él y a Narizón al suelo! ¡Qué bárbaro! ¡Empoderamiento femenino, sí señor!

Como ya sabía que su _maniobra_ lo iba a hacer caer, hizo todo lo posible por no caer de espaldas, donde estaba la mayor cantidad de globos; a diferencia de su amigo, que no la vio venir y con su peso muerto reventó los globos.

-¡Eso mamona!- Escuchó a Dami gritar, mientras a hacia que uno de los bracitos de su hijo se agitara en el aire.

Como no tenía tiempo que perder, se montó a su patético caballito verde, y “cabalgó” hasta DaeSung que seguía tirado y confundido, arrancándole todos los globos que le quedaban.

-¡Y tenemos al primer eliminado! ¡Todos un abucheo! ¡ _Buuuuh_ perdedor!- El payaso alentaba el _bullying_ del sano, y se sintió satisfecho por haberle ganado a su mamado amigo.

-¡Lo siento!- Le dijo, saltando para ir a ayudar a su gordo, que estaba siendo acorralado por sus otros dos amigos.

SeungHyun era brusco, pero tenía pésima condición, así que se cansaría más temprano que tarde, y sin él no podría ganar.

Los montoneros no notaron que había un nuevo contrincante al acecho, hasta que JiYong usó la misma técnica que con DaeSung, mandando a su bajito amigo a volar, pero como cayó de frente, no tuvo el mismo efecto letal que con el Kang.

-¡Y tú de donde chingados saliste!- Reclamó SeungRi. Al parecer estaban tan concentrados en darle en la madre al Lobo mayor, que ni se habían dado cuenta que el derrotado no había sido él, sino su aliado del mal.

Quiso decirle una leperada, pero prefirió abalanzarse sobre él, para arrancarle uno de sus globos.

-¡Eso mi vida!- Su gordo lo alentó al ataque frontal, mientras él iba a su espalda, para desprenderlo de la forma más salvaje que pudo de tres globos.

SeungRi reía -como siempre que estaba nervioso- y pedía ayuda.- ¡No es justo, son dos!

-¡Ustedes le hicieron lo mismo a mi gordo, pende--!- Se cortó, cuando sintió un manotazo detrás de él.

YoungBae se había incorporado al ataque, pero sus brazos cortos no lo ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

-¡Gordo!- Gritó, alertando a su esposo, que sólo tomó de los hombros al panda, y lo mandó a volar lejos de su caballo.

No había reventado muchos de sus globos, pero les daba tiempo para deshacerse del contador en lo que el menor se recuperaba del putazo.

SeungHyun era bueno, _muy bueno_ ; tal vez porque sabía montar caballos de verdad, aunque algo dentro de él le dijo que seguramente no tenía pinches que ver, pero le gustó pensar que sí. _Cabalgó_ rápidamente, y sus largos brazos le arrancaron dos globos de un solo manotazo al enano.- ¡Lo voy a agarrar y le quitas todo!- Dijo sujetando los fuertes brazos de su amigo, y JiYong no dudó ni un segundo en hacer lo dicho.

El pelinaranja desprender los tres globos que le quedaban al moreno, mientras este exigía justicia, porque no era _justo_ lo que le estaban haciendo.

-¡Dijimos que no hay reglas! ¡YoungBae, tú estás… fuera!- JaeChun se estaba divirtiendo de más, lo veía en sus ojos, y por la forma en que se le iba el aire, al parecer seguía narrando como si se tratara del _Perro Bermudes,_ pero él no escuchaba.

Quería ganar, pero ya.

-Bien hermoso.- Sintió una mano acariciar su nuca.- _Na’ más_ nos queda el panda, ¿Lo agarro y le das _crank_?

Asintió sin siquiera levantar la vista de su víctima, que estaba nuevamente montado en su caballito, haciendo gestos de dolor.

-¡Ya, me rindo!- Gritó suplicando piedad, levantando sus manos en rendición.

Ya debería de saber que su ranchero no se la iba a conceder.

SeungHyun se movía muy rápido para tener esas piernas tan largas y estar montado en un juguete tan pequeño, a él le costaba horrores saltar y eso que tenía sus piernitas más cortas, era extraño como podía hacerlo con esa facilidad. Un nuevo talento inútil desbloqueado.

Aunque debía admitir que en lugar de verse ridículo, se veía _sexy._ Mucho.

-¡Ya bro, dije que me rindo!- Suplicó el más joven, haciendo el intento de levantarse de su caballo negro, pero SeungHyun no lo dejó, tomándolo del chaleco para acercarlo a él e inmovilizándolo con una llave en el cuello, colocándose detrás de su amigo.

Sí, se había casado con un cavernícola, pero era demasiado guapo, qué podía decir.

Saltó con tranquilidad, hasta llegar frente a ellos. Si no fuera por este estúpido juego, no hubieran interactuado con el panda en todo lo que llevaban de fiesta.

-¿Últimas palabras?- Saboreó lentamente las palabras, sonriendo triunfal.

-¡A-pu-ra-te-no-res-pi-ro!- Dijo con dificultad, y arrancó de un solo golpe los dos globos frontales que le quedaban.

Su regio lo soltó de inmediato.- ¿Apoco no extrañabas a tu bro, cabrón?- Le susurró, dándole un apretón más a su nuca, antes de alejarse.

-¡SeungRi! ¡ _Fuuuuera_!- Los niños estaban emocionados, qué bonito espectáculo lleno de violencia les estaban dando.- ¡Ahora, la batalla final! ¡De este lado!- Caminó hasta su esposo y levantó su brazo.- Midiendo uno ochenta y tres, pesando lo mismo que dos barriles de cerveza, _directito_ desde San Nicolás de los Garza… ¡El _Loboooo_ _Mayooooor_!- JaeChun hizo una buena imitación de los narradores de box, pobre, tanto mame para que su gordo sólo se dejara ganar.- Y en esta otra esquina.- Tomó igualmente uno de sus brazos.- Midiendo uno setenta y siete con tacones del doce, pesando.- Se giró para mirarlo feo cuando hizo intento de bromear con su peso.- Pesando bien poquito aunque apenas tuvo un hijo, ¡Pero miren que _cuerpazo_ tiene, mi amiga!- Se salvó, por todos los vitoreos de apoyo que recibió por su apariencia.- Directo desde Lomas de Chapultepec… ¡La _Graaaaaan_ Señora!

Quiso _matar_ a su esposo, porque la única forma de que supiera que así le decían en el rancho, sólo podía ser por él y por nadie más. Ni YoungBae o SeungRi sabían esa historia, pero se calmó, al ver que su marido se acercó para golpear en el estómago al payaso.

Pero ni crea que se le iba a olvidar esta traición más.

-¡Listos!- Dijo apenas recuperó el aire, y aunque le dolía, el _show_ debía continuar.- ¡Que comiencen la final de _Los Juegos del Hambre_! ¡Y que la suerte es té siempre de su lado!- Dijo, sabiendo perfectamente que los niños no entenderían para nada esa referencia _retro._

-Sabes que mi gordo no me va a hacer nada, ya dame mi premio.- Dijo JiYong altanero, conociendo a su marido.

-¿Quién dijo que te voy a dejar ganar, belleza?- Escuchó a SeungHyun decir seriamente.

-Pues somos un equipo--

-Pero me dijiste que si pierdo una vez más, duermo con YoungBae y HyoRin.- Seguía con el mismo tono, y no estaba seguro si estaba bromeando o no.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso--

-Me tomo muy en serio tus amenazas, así que lo siento mi vida, pero tengo que ganar.- Sonó muy decidido, y se acercó lentamente a él.

-¡Me refería a nosotros!

-Ya no hay un nosotros, no hasta que gane.- Dijo aún más serio, el maldito estaba llevando su mame muy lejos.

-Si me llegas a tocar, te juro que me voy con mi papás.

-No lo vas a hacer.- SeungHyun sonrió malicioso, y ahí supo que sólo lo estaba _jodiendo,_ o eso parecía.

-Hablo muy en serio.- Usó su voz más amenazante, pero estaba un poco intimidado por la mirada feroz de su marido.

-Yo también.- Se abalanzó sobre él, y sintió un poco, sólo un poco de miedo, cuando vio más de cerca la determinación en los ojos de su amado.

Cerró los ojos por instinto, porque se había quedado helado.

¿Ya había dicho lo brusco que era SeungHyun? Bueno, al parecer no se iba a salvar, no hoy.

Sintió su caballito ser impactado, y cuando abrió los ojos, no había caído al suelo, nada más porque su marido lo había tomado del brazo, pero sólo para acercarlo a él, y quitarle uno a uno los globos que tenía.

Sentía los oídos tapados, pero como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada, despertó molesto consigo mismo. ¿Se iba a dejar ganar, por este _Neanderthal_? No señor. Estiró sus brazos como pudo, y aunque estaba siendo súper zarandeado, logró arrancarle un globo.

-¿Ves que sí quieres jugar?- Susurró ronco, y ahí lo entendió.

Miró hacia la entrepierna de su marido, y _sí_ , estaba muy claramente excitado; tragó saliva, porque la forma de jalonearlo, le recordó por un instante, cuando SeungHyun lo movía en la cama estando muy calientes. Cuando su gordo sacaba todo lo macho que le había heredado el norte, y lo manejaba como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara.

El regio no quería ganar, al menos no del todo, sólo estaba buscando una excusa para toquetearlo, amasarlo, _mallugarlo_ y excitarlo.

Y estaba funcionando.

-Eres un cabrón- Susurró JiYong forcejeando para alcanzar un globo en su hombro.

-Y eso te prende.- Le respondió el regio, con esa forma tan erótica que tenía de hablar.

-¡Hay niños!- Gritó en ASMR, lanzándose sobre su marido, logrando tirarlo de su caballo, y sí, que cayera de espalda.

El pecho afelpado y mamado se su marido le sirvió como almohada, pero aún así le dolió en _chingadazo_.

-Verga, mi espalda.- Dijo con dificultar el cuerpo debajo de él.

Arrancó el globo que quedaba en su hombro, y fue declarado ganador.

-¡Y en un giro completamente inesperado, remontando desde atrás, La Gran Señora derrota al Lobo!- JaeChun no podía con la emoción, porque el juego se había puesto mejor de lo planeado.

Todos gritaron en apoyo al más chiquito, que había derrotado _legítimamente_ al Titán.

-Ya estamos viejos, mi amor.- Dijo el pelinaranja riendo un poco.

-Nunca estaremos tan viejos para esto.- Lo hizo girar suavemente, para dejarlo sobre el césped de espaldas, escuchando y sintiendo como se reventaban los globos que le quedaban ahí.- Nunca .- Lo besó brevemente, antes de levantarse, no sin antes restregar _su nepe_ bien parado sobre el suyo, que quería despertar.- Felicidades, mi reina, ganaste.- Le extendió su enorme mano _peluchona_ , para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Negó antes de tomarla, levantándose del suelo.

-Los voy a contratar para lucha en chocolate, ¿qué dicen?- Dijo JaeChun, intentando romper la evidente tensión _sexual_.

-Déjalo así compa, mejor dame mi paleta payaso.- Bromeó SeungHyun, extendiendo su mano para recibir su premio de consolación.

-¡Y para la mamá de Mino, un brincolín de Tiger!- Vio a uno del staff levantar uno de los mentados caballitos, pero este sí estaba más decente, porque tenía rallas nergas y era naranja, seguramente su hijo lo disfrutaría mucho.

Tanto chingarle al menos había valido la pena.

 

 

-

 

 

La puerta se aporreó por la patada que le había dado SeungHyun, en la desesperación de entrar al baño. Lo _bueno_ es que este sanitario estaba apartado de los de invitados, y que sólo ellos tenían la llave.

JiYong siempre se preguntaba porqué terminaba así con su gordo en las fiestas, era como una clase de tradición implícita, que acabaran con la tensión sexual en alguno de los baños o por ejemplo si estaban en el rancho, en algún establo entre el olor a mierda y animal.

-Te juro que no sé cómo aguanté tanto mi vida, esas nalguitas que se te forman en tu short, ni jalándomela se me quitaron las ganas.

Y es que si habían habido una clara tensión sexual durante el juego de los caballitos, que hizo que su marido tuviera una _notoria_ erección debajo del traje de Tiger, que éste trataba de ocultar en el ancho del mismo; cuando se le ocurrió al payaso “terminar el show” con un juego de _Twister_ -antes de traer a las botargas a bailar- simplemente había sido ridículo.

Ese era un juego muy _escalable_ a lo sexual.

No tenían ni dos minutos de haber empezado, y les tocaron rápidamente colores que los dejaron en posiciones muy comprometedoras, que su gordo y él simplemente ya no aguantaron. Hasta él había tenido que restregar un poco su trasero, porque _necesitaba_ a su amor dentro de él.

SeungHyun le dio unas fuertes _embestidas_ antes de tirarlo sobre la colchoneta y perder ambos al mismo tiempo.

Salieron corriendo al baño privado.

En este punto de su vida, ya no sentía pena de que sus familiares y amigos se dieran cuenta de lo _obvio_ -que iban a coger rico en algún rincón del local-, tenían un hijo, por dios y este diciembre cumplirían nueve años de casados, ya nadie se chupaba el dedo de que iban a “hablar”.

-Quítame esta madre.- Susurró, intentando quitarse el short.

El mayor lo tomó de la cintura, y lo sentó en la meseta.- ‘ _Pérate_.- Lo desabrochó rápido, cargándolo un poco para poder sacarle la prenda con todo y ropa interior.- Te rompería esas medias, pero todavía tenemos que salir a partir el pastel.

Rió, y estiró los brazos para bajar el cierre del traje de Tiger, lo estaba perturbando un poco.

-‘ _Ora_ , ¿Apoco no quieres coger con Tiger?- Se alejó un poco, pata que no lograra desvestirlo.

-No mames, gordo, no me atraen los _furros_.- Se carcajeó, por la seriedad de su marido.

- _Pss_ me estás viendo la cara, no mames, no soy un _furro_.

-Quítate esta cosa.- Le bajó el cierre al mayor, que se quitó el traje de la parte de arriba, atorándose en su cintura, bendito Dios no tenía nada abajo, más que sus bóxers. Gimió alto, cuando sintió los dedos de su marido entrar de golpe.

El regio besó sus labios, para callar sus gemidos.- Necesito hacer algo antes de que te coja, ¿okay? Tú relájate y disfruta.

No pudo ni responder, porque su gordo ya se la estaba mamando, y verga, si había algo mejor que la verga de su esposo, definitivamente era su boca; sus manos estaban en tercer lugar, porque era un experto para mover sus dedos, era _músico_ después de todo... Pero cuando mezclaba esos dos elementos, _casi_ le quitaban el primer lugar a su _enorme_ pene.

Sus _amikas_ y _primes_ solían molestarlo, porque era un _secreto a voces_ que SeungHyun estaba bien dotado en el departamento de _salchichonería_ , y ya saben lo que dicen, que cuando tienen _tremenda_ arma, luego no saben hacer nada más que _disparar._ Pero no, JiYong estaba muy orgulloso de su marido, porque su hombre hacía sus chambas, y las hacía _muy_ bien, tal como lo mandaba la Biblia. Nada de andar de _güevon_ , sólo metiéndole la verga porque la tenía grande, _no señor_.

Su gordo era de los que cuando se obsesionaba con algo, ya no había fuerza sobre la tierra que lo parara hasta que lograra ser un experto.

Afortunadamente en el sexo había sido igual.

No había dejado de _estudiar_ y _practicar_ , hasta que lo hizo venirse sólo con sus dedos, sólo con su boca, y -su favorito- penetrándolo sin siquiera tocar su pene. Era muy bueno cogiendo, y modestia aparte, JiYong no se había quedado atrás.

Era lo bonito del amor, que podían aprender juntos y descubrir cosas nuevas, porque siempre había algo nuevo que disfrutar a la hora del sexo.   

Como el _último_ descubrimiento que habían hecho.

-Ya, para, para, para, me voy a--. -SeungHyun lo estaba mamando como sólo él podía, mientras lo _dedeaba_ con una mano, y con la izquierda estrujaba uno de sus pechos, pellizcando ligeramente su sensible pezón.

Sintió la leche salir.

La húmeda lengua del regio liberó su miembro y lo lamió desde su ombligo hasta llegar a su pecho derecho, donde succionó un poco para sacar más líquido materno.

-Rico.- Dijo con esa maldita voz grave, pero _aniñada_.- Desde la mañana me dejaste sin mi lechita, mami, tenía mucha hambre.

-Es que ya no puedes tomar, mi vida, me vas a dejar seco y ya sabes quién necesita de ella aún.

SeungHyun hizo un puchero.- Pero mami sigue sacando mucha leche, mira.- Le pellizcó el otro pezón, y salió un poco, que el mayor no dudó en tomar.

El mame con su leche, había comenzado por curiosidad de su marido, luego habían hecho chistes al respecto… Pero después de su _cuarentena,_ se había vuelto algo súper erótico, muy alejado de su propósito alimenticio.

Producía suficiente leche, e incluso hasta tenía que sacarse de vez en cuando un poco, porque producía de más y le dolían si no lo hacía. Así que en un acto completamente mamador, el regio había preguntado si podía tomarla, a lo que él le respondió que sí, no es como si fuera tóxica o algo.

Pero quién sabe que habría cambiado en SeungHyun, que comenzó a pedir que lo dejara tomar _directo_ de su “ubre”. Fue gracioso al principio, tal vez porque pensó que lo mandaría al carajo, y llámenlo loco, pero no le vio nada de malo… Aunque poco después, el mayor lo volvió algo para _nada_ inocente.

-Mmm, sabe a taquitos de arrachera.- Dijo limpiándose los labios del líquido blanquecino. Vio unas gotas chorrearle de la comisura de sus labios, y no pudiéndose resistir la chupó.

-No es cierto, mentiroso.- Lo tomó de los cachetes y lo besó, sintiendo el sabor un poco dulce de su leche. Se la había pasado todo el día probando los postres y dulces de todo tipo, así que no dudó que el sabor proviniera de ahí.

-Dale unas _horitas_ , y seguro sí sabe a eso.- Rio, tomándolo de la cintura para bajarlo y girarlo, haciéndolos quedar frente al espejo.- Desde que lo vi hace rato, dije “A huevo, aquí voy a traer a mi vieja, para que vea como me lo doy bien rico”.- Besó su cuello, tratando de controlarse para no dejar marcas, restregando todo su cuerpo al más bajito.- Te ves tan hermoso, rojito, sudado y ansioso por mi verga.- Lo tomó del cuello con su mano derecha, y los hizo mirarse a través del espejo.- Quiero que veas como te pones cuando te la meto.- Su mano libre le dio una sonora nalgada, antes de sentir como SeungHyun lo penetraba poco a poco.

No aguantó la sensación, y cerró los ojos.

-No, no, no.- Se detuvo.- Quiero que te veas, abre tus ojitos mi vida, quiero que veas tu expresión.

-No puedo, gordo.- Suplicó, el placer le cerraba automáticamente los ojos.

-Sí puedes, anda o no sigo.- Susurró suave, pero firme, besando su lóbulo y lamiendo dentro de su oreja.

Hizo un esfuerzo enorme, pero lo logró.

SeungHyun lo penetró lento.- Siénteme mi vida, poco a poco.

-No tenemos tiempo.- Intentó recordarle que esto se supone sería un _rapidín._

-Siempre hay suficiente tiempo para amarnos.- Se enterró por completo.- Ahora, no cierres los ojos.

Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad, y los mantuvo abiertos tanto como pudo.

No era la primera vez que cogían frente a un espejo, ni de lejos, pero por alguna razón por primera vez lo sintió tan íntimo, diferente… Aunque estuvieran en el baño durante la fiesta de su hijo, sentía que sólo eran SeungHyun y él en el mundo entero.

Lo penetró suave, con calma, sin dejar de verse a través del espejo, y jamás se había dado cuenta que cuando hacían el amor, muchas veces no se miran a los ojos. No era malo, y tampoco era como si pensara en alguien más, solo no lo hacían. Tal vez era un reflejo, o lo sentían demasiado cursi, qué se yo. Prefería admirar su cuerpo, o besarlo, o concentrarse directamente en el placer que le producía tener al otro dentro.

No iba a durar mucho tiempo más, todo lo estaba _hiper_ excitando, además que las atenciones previas lo habían dejado al límite. Sintió el orgasmo llegar, y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos por el placer.

 

SeungHyun suavemente le abrió los ojos, y vio su reflejo delante del de su marido.- Esto es lo que quiero que veas, chaparro, esto es lo que yo veo y me enamora una y otra vez todos los días. No es que me ponga caliente a cada rato, es que nunca tengo suficiente de ti, te quiero a todas horas.

Se sintió abrumado por la mirada de SeungHyun, tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma mientras hacían el amor. Amar a su esposo era algo que ya hacía en automático, era natural en él. Pero por momentos como estos, se daba cuenta que nunca terminaría de conocer a este hombre, porque siempre tenía algo nuevo que mostrarle, sobre él, sobre él mismo, sobre la vida… y era precisamente eso lo que lo hacía enamorarse una y otra vez de él.

Por eso amaba a SeungHyun, porque siempre aprendía algo nuevo a su lado, algo inesperado, y terminaba enamorado nuevamente del padre de su hijo, de _esta_ persona nueva, que cambiaba constantemente pero que en esencia era la misma. Su alma gemela, el _amor de su vida._

Lo embistió un par de veces más, y se derramó dentro de él, aún sin perder el contacto visual.

-Y esto es lo que causas en mí, quisiera todos los días poder ver cómo me haces sentir, cómo me desbaratas y me armas de nuevo.- Lamió su mejilla.- Me encantas, te amo, te deseo tanto, pero a veces no entiendo como es que no te cansas de mí.- Cortó el contacto, y se abrazó más a él, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

Con su mano temblorosa, acarició lentamente la nuca sudada.- A veces me pregunto lo mismo, pero creo que sólo son los efectos secundarios del amor.- Intentó bromear.

El más alto rió un poco.- Igual puede ser porque estamos loquitos.- Mordió su cuello, con la clara intención de ahora sí dejar una marca.

-No seas cabrón.- Intentó alejarse, pero estaba apresado por los fuertes brazos. Se miraron directamente a lo ojos por unos segundos, y JiYong dijo resignado.- Gordo, ya quiero tener otro hijo.

Los hoyuelos de SeungHyun aparecieron al instante.- Que más quisiera que ya estuvieras de nuevo preñado.

El pelinaranja se carcajeó.- Lo hemos intentado mucho y nada.

-¿No estás tomando pastillas, verdad?- Preguntó burlón, sabiendo la respuesta.

-En toda nuestra vida sexual activa, sólo hemos comprado un paquete de condones, amor, y ni te pudiste poner el único que sacaste del empaque.- Lo jodió, recordando a su nervioso ranchero durante su primera vez.

-Es que no se siente igual, además que está muy difícil enfundar tremenda metralleta.- Hizo un puchero.

Se carcajeó nuevamente, pero ya no quiso insistir con el tema.- Yo no dije nada.- Lo besó.- Pero ya en serio, necesitamos bebés pronto, porque esta fábrica se cierra a los treinta y cinco.

-Pero amor, no es justo, dijimos que tres.- SeungHyun aumentó el tamaño de su puchero.

-Pues si no nos sale, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?- Era algo que ya habían platicado hasta con médicos, pero según ellos el mismo estrés de querer embarazarse, les impedía hacerlo. Lo entendía, pero simplemente no sabía cómo relajar su cuerpo, deseaba tanto tener su familia _completa,_ que ponía a su cuerpo bajo presión innecesaria.

-¿Crees que debamos ir al ginecólogo de nuevo?- Preguntó bajito el mayor.

-Ya nos han dicho que estamos bien los dos, gordo.

-Ya sé, pero Diosito se pasa de lanza, dice que te manda los que él quiere, y a nosotros con trabajo nos dio uno, mientras a _chavitos_ de quince hasta trillizos les da. Qué chafa.- Se quejaba como el niño chiquito que era.

-Recuerda lo que nos dijo la doctora, entre más nos presionemos, más nos costará hacerlo.- Se repetía como mantra cada vez que usaba una prueba de embarazo nueva, recibiendo el mismo resultado negativo.

-Es que me duele, soy un semental, mi vida, se supone que ya deberíamos tener cinco como mínimo.

-Con tres estaremos bien.-Lo volvió a besar, y sintió mariposas en el estómago.

Mierda, no podía estar más enamorado. O bueno, tal vez sí.

Escucharon que alguien tocó la puerta, y se separaron de golpe cual adolescentes calientes.

-¿Sí?- Gritó JiYong.

-¡No sé si sepan, pero tienen una bendición que tiene hambre!- La voz de Dami se escucho un poco opaca a través de la puerta.

-Puta madre sí.- Su hijo tenía unas horas que no había comido, y como no había tenido tiempo de prepararle alguna papilla, debía estar hambriento el pobrecito.

-Yo voy por él.- Su esposo se volvió a poner el traje, y caminó a la entrada del baño, que en su descuido y calentura, no habían cerrado con llave. La abrió encontrándose con su hermana política y su hijito, que se alegró de ver a su papá.- Mi cielo precioso.- Tomó a su lobito en brazos, y le _comió_ sus cachetitos, provocando al instante carcajadas en su bebé y ternura en los dos que observaban.- Gracias cuñis, ahorita vamos.

-Apúrense, que casi se les olvida la piñata, pero a los niños no, las botargas hacen lo que pueden, pero la turba está a nada de asaltar al Tiger relleno de azúcar.- Dijo Dami, como la buena mamadora exagerada que era.

-Verga es cierto.- Dijo JiYong, que había bloqueado por completo la piñata.

-En unos diez minutos vamos, sólo que coma este galán y ya, ¿okay?

-Sí, de todas formas apenas la están colgando, sólo no tarden, que se impacientan.

Cerró la puerta y SeungHyun le llevó a su hijo.- Lobito tiene hambre mi reina, hay que darle _lechita_.- Dijo con tono sugerente levantando las cejas.

-Me lleva, me babeaste todo el pecho.- Se tomó el cabello naranja con frustración, y se bajó de la barra en donde seguía sentado y desnudo.

-¿Y? Mi baba es su baba, ¿Verdad, mi cielo? ¿Tenemos la misma babita?- Dijo provocando que el bebé riera más por las caras que le hacía, que por lo que decía.

-Pero tu baba tiene alcohol SeungHyun, Mino no va a probar la cerveza a esta edad, sobre mi cadaver.

El ranchero se carcajeó, provocando el mismo efecto en su cachorro.- Ah, _numa_ sí cierto. Pues lávate la _sheshe_ mi vida, como Pimpón.

-¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?- JiYong se inclinó sobre el lavabo e ignoro al payaso de su marido, mojó su pecho, tomando jabón para manos y limpiándose tanto como pudo.

-Tállate bien el _pechonchito_ , no vaya a ser que te salga Tecate.

_-_ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan romántico un segundo y un imbécil al otro?- Preguntó irónico.

- _Esh_ la dualidad del amor, mami.- Su marido puso a Mino frente a su cara e hizo su mala imitación de bebé.

 -Qué dualidad ni que madres, eres un pendejo.- Respondió, viendo a su esposo usar a su hijo de escudo a través del espejo.

-Pero lo _amash_ , mami.- Siguió con la misma voz, que jamás admitiría abiertamente, pero le daba risa y ternura a la vez… A veces.

-Para mi desgracia, tienes razón, mi amor.- Terminó por darle al razón, porque esta era una de esas veces.

-Y papi también te ama, mami.- Mino sonreía a un lado de él y aplaudiendo, parado en la meseta, con ese trajecito de Tiger tan adorable, que le derretía el corazón.

 

Sí, _papi_ también lo amaba.  

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Terminaron de alimentar a Mino y arreglaron un poco su ropa antes de regresar a la fiesta, en donde todos los niños con sobredosis de azúcar, deseaban su botín de más carbohidratos que obtendrían de la piñata en forma de cabeza de Tiger.

JaeChun ya había terminado su show, no tenía el rostro limpio aún, pero como era _amigo de la familia_ se quedaría a comer y a cotorrear lo que quedaba de la fiesta, que después de esto, sólo faltaría el pastel.

Mino se emocionó al ver la enorme piñata; se la habían encargado a unos chicos que hacían “ _piñatas artesanales_ ” y les había salido _carísima_ , pero valía la pena ver la ilusión en los ojos de su criatura.

Pobre, y pensar que la iban a hacer pedazos.

-Mark, ¿Dónde dejaron la piñatita?- Preguntó su esposo al muchacho flaquito que estaba junto a ellos.

-¡Ah! Creo que la pusimos en la mesa de regalos ¡Ahorita la traigo!

Como no estaban seguros de si su lobito disfrutaría de la destrucción del Tiger, le habían hecho otra más pequeñita, para que jugara con ella en caso de que se pusiera a llorar.

-A ver mijo, aquí está el bate para que le rompas su madre al Tiger.

-¡Gordo!- Regañó a su esposo, que traía un palo adornado con papel estampado de tigre.

-¿Qué? Romper madre no es una grosería, es supervivencia básica.

Mino tomó el bate, pero era pesado para sus bracitos, así que SeungHyun no lo soltó del todo.

-A ver mi vida, vamos a romper la piñata.- Dijo JiYong, llevándolo para que viera de cerca el cartón decorado con papel que colgaba de la cuerda. 

-Jackson, ¿Te quedaste con mi cel?- Preguntó el regio, que por culpa del traje sin bolsillos, no había andado su teléfono en toda la fiesta.

-Sí señor, me lo dio cuando salió del baño.

-Ah bueno, _pss_ graba ¿no?

-Mejor con el mío, graba mejor- Dijo JiYong que aunque esta a un poco apartado, escuchaba perfectamente.- Está en mi bolsa o no sé si lo tiene Junior.

-‘ _Ora_ , mi Huawei tiene mejor cámara.- Reclamó ofendido el más alto de ellos.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees amor, obvio mi iPhone es mejor.- Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Y si grabo yo con el iPhone y Jackson con el de Don SeungHyun?- Intervino Junior, sosteniendo el iPhone XS Max de JiYong.

- _Pss_ sí, ¿Sí has estado grabando, Junior?- Preguntó serio, mientras su hijo intentaba alcanzar la piñata, pero era imposible con la altura de su madre.

-Claro señor, usted me lo dio para eso, hasta les grabé al lobito emocionado porque conoció al Tiger _real…_ Ya saben, cuando estaban en el baño _.-_ El muchacho dijo lo último bajito.

-¿Y tú no lo grabaste, Jackson? ‘ _Ira_ que mi Mate 40 pro tiene un sensor _Leica--_

-Gordo, no eres promotor Telcel.- Cortó el rollo de su marido.- Además a nadie le importa, todos siempre prefieren iPhone.

- _Pss_ mira, Huawei es una empresa china--

-¡Ya por favor, la piñata!- YoungBae salió de la nada, y se colgó en la espalda de SeungHyun.- Los chavitos ya están vueltos locos desde que colgamos la piñata, no creo retenerlos más tiempo.

-¿’ _Ora,_ y cómo te subiste enano?- Preguntó su marido riendo, tomando las piernas de su amigo, para no ser ahorcado por su peso.

-Seas mamón, si sabes que soy el rey del básquet.- Exclamó orgulloso el moreno.

-Sí, pero no mames, ya bájate que estás bien pesado.

-Pues si cargas a JiYong--¡Mangos!- YoungBae cayó al césped, porque su ranchero se zafó de su agarre.

-No te pases con mi chaparro, eh, que él es perfecto.- Le dio una patada no muy fuerte, pero que sí le sacó un poco el aire a su bajito amigo, y JiYong sólo pudo sonreír satisfecho de que el regio siempre defendiera su honor.

No había nada más hermoso que ver a tu vato poner en su lugar a tu mejor amigo culero, que se burla de tus _lonjitas_ _post parto._ Pero ya mañana iniciaba la dieta.

-Venga mijo, que usted va a romper la piñata primero.- SeungHyun caminó hasta él, para tomar en brazos a su hijo, y besar su _cachetito_ repetidamente, para levantarlo y que lograra tocar -apenitas- al Tiger.

JiYong no alcanzaba ni saltando, y suspiró, en momentos como estos extrañaba usar tacones, aunque luego le dolieran los pies a morir.

Vio a su ojeroso amigo que se había acercado tímidamente al borlote que estaban armando, así que intentó que se uniera de alguna forma.- SeungRi, ¿puedes mover la piñata?

El menor sólo asintió y fue al árbol en donde estaba amarrada la cuerda que sostenía la piñata.

No había dicho nada, pero que participara ya era un avance.

Cuando los niños vieron al hombre desatar la soga, gritaron y corrieron debajo de la cabeza de Tiger que en breve iban a destajar. Vio a su marido y a su cachorro, que saltaba como loquito en los brazos de su padre, por la emoción de la piñata que descendía lentamente.

-Mijo, vas a agarrar el palo y vas a golpear a Tiger, ¿okay? No es el Tiger de verdad, así que no te preocupes por él.- Escuchó a SeungHyun razonando con su bendición, porque el bebé no parecía tener intención de usar violencia en contra del cartón con papel china.

-Es mejor que tú le sostengas el palo, porque dudo que pueda hacerlo sólo.- Meditó, recordando que Mino no había podido mantener arriba el bate.

-Mejor sostenme tú el palo.- Le guiñó un ojo, y sólo le dio un zape.

-Grosero.- Escuchó el grito de emoción de los niños, porque la piñata bajó más y más.- A ver, vamos a formar una fila para que todos tengan su oportunidad de romper la piñata, ¿okay?

-¡Sí!- Todos los infantes se formaron, pero comenzó el caos de quién iba o no primero.

-Muy bien niños, pónganse por edad.- Tuvo que decirles, porque Hoony y YeonJun estaban peleando con un niño más grande que quería ir antes que ellos.

-¡Pero no es justo!- Gritó el malandro que exigía ir primero como si tuviera privilegios o qué chingados, debía ser nieto de alguna amiga pedorra de su mamá.

-Es que hay niños chiquitos, si van por edad, todos van a pasar, porque los niños más grandes rompen más fuerte la piñata, ¿No creen que es justo que todos puedan pasar?- Intentó que el chamaco cagón entrara en razón y de hecho funcionó, no eran más de quince niños, pero todos eran mayores a sus sobrinos, así que era una forma sutil de _palanquearlos_ al principio.

Maldito nepotismo.

Ojalá y YeonJun la rompiera, para que el malandro no alcanzara.

Los niños no encontraron fallas en su lógica, y se formaron diciendo uno a uno sus edades. En realidad Mino era el más chiquito, seguido del nuevo amiguito Yoon, Hoony, YeonJun y Jinu, ya los otros morritos vieron como acomodarse en el cagadero. Tal y como lo había calculado, el malandrín fue hasta el final de la fila.

-Ya quiero ver cómo vas a controlar a nuestros huercos.- Escuchó a su esposo que sólo se había acercado para susurrarle al oído, sólo pudo sonreír ante lo dicho.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Tengo un don con los niños.- Lardeó de sus habilidades.

-Culo si no.- Dijo SeungHyun antes de gritarle a su amigo que bajara hasta el pasto la piñata.

Como era un bebé, obvio no iba a zarandearla ni nada, sólo se iba a quedar quieta para darle sus palazos -si es que lo lograba-.

-¡Jackson! ¡Toma la foto!- Dijo su marido, que posaba a lado de la cabeza de Tiger, mientras su hijito la abrazaba con cariño.

-¿Y porqué no me dices, maldito?- Se puso a un lado de su bebé, para tapar al imbécil de su ranchero.

- _Pss_ por si nos divorciamos, no tenga que usar _photochop_ para quitarte.- Le sacó la lengua, malicioso.

-¡Hijo de tu--!- Se cortó, porque ya los estaban grabando y todos tomaban fotos.- Pues ahora te jodes, y hasta abrazo al lobito, para ver cómo chingados me borras.- Susurró, posando indignado.

-¿Cómo crees, mi vida? Si me divorcio de ti, capaz que me muero a la semana de _tiricia.-_ SeungHyun lo rodeó de la cintura, porque él sostenía a su bendición, y se dejó abrazar por detrás.

Sintió un beso en su cachete, y más fotos.

-Eres odioso.

-No, soy SeungHyun, mucho gusto.- Dijo lo último con acento gringo.

Se rió, y por fin fue liberado del abrazo, pero no se separaron.- A veces no sé ni porqué me río de tus tarugadas.

-Uy, es porque la tengo bien grande, mi vida.- Besó su nuca, y se levantó, para dirigirse a todos los invitados.- A ver, a la cuenta de tres, vamos a cantar “ _dale, dale_ ” para Mino. ¡Una! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!

La _cancioncita_ típica del “ _dale, dale, dale, no pierdas el tino_ ” y esas mamadas comenzó, y su hijito no entendía qué pasaba, él sólo quería abrazar la piñata y babearla.

-¡Mi cielo, no!- JiYong se reía, porque Mino ni intentaba darle su merecido a la cabezota de cartón, ni podía sostener el bate.

-A ver lobito, mira, tienes que hacer esto.- SeungHyun se agachó tomando el palo para darle golpecitos a la piñata, pero su hijo se molestó por lo que estaba haciendo su papá, y lo apartó, para que no siguieran lastimando a su _amiguito._ Su esposo se reía derrotado, cubriendo su rostro de lo apenado que estaba, le había fallado como _figura paterna._

-¡Mino está muy chiquito, si quieren yo la rompo!- Gritó su sobrino, y todos comenzaron a reír.

-No, mijo, es una tradición y la vas a hacer.- Así que tomó las regordetas manitos de su hijo, y como pudo, hizo que sostuviera el bate, y logró que golpeara la piñata tres veces, por una extraña razón, su bendición se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.- ¿Ves que es divertido?- SeungHyun lo hizo dar más golpes, y sus risas infantiles sólo aumentaron.

-Creo que siempre sí disfruta la violencia.- Cubría su boca con su mano, le daba mucha risa las carcajadas que soltaba su bendición.

-Claro que sí, _pss_ es tu hijo.

-No le juegues, don verga.- Susurró amenazante, pero sin quitar su sonrisa, había demasiadas cámaras capturando el momento.

-Sí, mi vida.- Soltó las manos de su bebé, pero no pudo con el peso del palo así que cayó al piso.

Inesperadamente no pensaron que intentaría acabar con la piñata a puñetazos.

-¡Eso mijo!- SeungHyun estaba orgulloso, y aplaudía mientras todos los invitados reían.- ¡Ya estás listo para el Club de la Pelea bebé en la guardería!

-¡No seas mamón!- Le gritó SeungRi, que levantó la piñata, porque “ _tu tiempo se acabó_ ” desde hacía mucho, pero como era el festejado, le estaban dando un poco más de chance.

No, no era _corrupción_ , era lógica.

-Ya, mi cielo, los demás tienen que romperla también.- Mino no entendía, el sólo quería seguir golpeando la piñata, que ya estaba fuera de su alcance, pero intentaba alcanzarla de todos modos.- Ven, aquí está la tuya.- Le hizo señas a Mark, que le mostró la piñatita que rápidamente acaparó la atención de su bebé, y regresó a su _mood_ amoroso, abrazando y babeando el papel maché.

-Ay, qué aburrido, yo quería que le siguiera dando en la madre.- Dijo su esposo triste, que suspiró, tomando el olvidado palo.- Pero bueno, ¿Quién sigue?- Preguntó a los niños, que señalaron a Yoon, que tímidamente levantó su mano.- _Pss_ vas mijo, dele duro para que salgan los dulces.

El niño sostuvo el bate, y la canción volvió a comenzar.

 

 

 

-

 

 

SeungHyun siempre le decía que le encantaban las piñatas, pero que _aborrecía_ la parte de recoger los dulces; esto era porque sus primos eran en su mayoría hombres, además de que eran un putero, salvajes y para rematar, él era el menor de todos. “Lobo” era un apodo que tenía desde chiquito, porque era solitario y prefería estar alejado de ellos. Le contaba que cuando iba al rancho, se perdía con los perros que tenía su abuelo, saliendo a caminar _en manada_ por los campos de maíz o las _nopaleras_ , se desaparecían por horas, y luego nadie sabía donde estaban. Ya grande cambió mucho, se había vuelto más tosco, aventado y social, pero el apodo se quedó para toda la vida.

Ya había tenido varias oportunidades de acompañarlo a estas caminatas con los perros, o incluso esa vez que fueron solos a cazar. Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Su gordo también le había contado que conforme crecía, su aversión a recoger los dulces había pasado a emoción, ya que le fue agarrando el gusto a dar _chingadazos_ con tal de agarrar la mayor cantidad de chocolates o paletas.

Creció y se dio cuenta que a la hora de recoger los dulces, no existía la familia, y si te podías chingar los _Totis_ de tus primos, chíngatelos, porque ellos no dudarán en hacer lo mismo.

Para bien o para mal, ya había presenciado a su marido en acción, empujando y partiendo madres para acaparar _paletas Payaso_ y _Muecas_ , que eran sus preferidos, e inclusive lo había incitado a hurtar las _paletas de dedo_ y los _Duvalines_ que le encantaban, ah, igual _Bubulubus_. Le mamaban los _Bubulubus._

Pero desde hace días, habían platicado de su insana conducta y adicción a la rapiña _piñatera_ , y llegaron a la conclusión, de que era momento de pasar la estafeta de los _putazos_ a la siguiente generación, ya tenía más de treinta, y no podía _seguir_ metiéndose a ser el rey de los dulces. Tenía que madurar, ya era _padre de familia._

Por eso ver a su gordo, tomando con todo el dolor de su corazón la piñata desgarrada -pero no del todo- para repartir él mismo los dulces, lo llenó de un ridículo orgullo.

Su bebé ya era todo un hombre.

-¡Tío Lobo! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!- Gritaba YeonJun, emocionado de que tenía una clara ventaja ante sus compañeros de peda infantil.

-Lo siento, charrito, debo ser equitativo.- Dijo rotundo, y suspiró, antes de meter su puño a la piñata y comenzar a tirar el contenido en diferentes direcciones, logrando que se repartiera más parejo posible.

Podías ver el dolor de entregar sus preciados tesoros.

-Esto le debe estar doliendo en el alma, ¿verdad?- Susurró SeungRi, que se puso a su lado, viendo la batalla campal de los niños por el botín azucarado.

-Como no tienes idea.- Dijo en el mismo tono. Mino se reía y aplaudía en sus brazos, viendo el _desputamadre_ que se tenían los chavitos peleando por azúcar.

-Supongo que es parte de crecer.- Fingió que no lo había notado, pero su voz sonaba melancólica.

-Sí.- Asintió JiYong con la cabeza.

-Bueno…- Y así como había llegado, se fue silenciosamente, a buscar a su novio que grababa emocionado a los niños.

-¡Ya, se acabó!- Gritó SeungHyun, mostrando el interior de la piñata vacía, dando fe y legalidad de que no se estaba _tranzando_ nada, dándole transparencia al proceso. Podías notar claramente la voz entrecortada de su marido, una parte de su alma joven había muerto oficialmente, una más de las pocas que le quedaban.

No quería ni recordar la navidad pasada...

Ahora sólo faltaba cortar el pastel, _yupi,_ justo lo que los niños necesitaban, otra bomba de carbohidratos, clara que sí.

Lo bueno es que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y ya serían responsabilidad de sus padres que no podrían dormirlos más al rato.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Todos rodeaban la mesa de postres en donde sólo había sobrevivido el pastel, y después de un montón de fotos, por fin estaban cantándole “Las Mañanitas” a su bendición, para que partieran el primer pastel en su joven vida.

Mino estaba muy emocionado, al ver a todos cantar y a diferencia de otros niños, no parecía tener problemas con los _flashes_ -aunque no le gustaba que los mirara tan fijamente- al contrario, le encantaban y aplaudía cada que aparecía uno nuevo.

-¡Sopla la vela, lobito!- Gritó Hoony, emocionado por su primo postizo.

-Mino no sabe soplar, pero a ver.- Inclinó a su hijo cerca de la vela, pero el bebé no sabía qué hacer, sólo intenta agarrar el pastel.- Sopla mi vida, así.- Sopló frente a su carita, y el sólo rió por la sensación.

-Bueno mi amor, yo lo hago.- Dijo su esposo, inclinándose al otro lado de su cachorro.- A la cuenta de tres, ¡Una, dos, tres!- Mino sólo sacó su lengüita, y SeungHyun sopló en su lugar, apagando la vela de colores en forma de “uno”.

Los adultos aplaudieron y gritaron junto a los niños el clásico “ _mordida, mordida_ ”, pero no, era aún muy pequeño para esa tradición.

-Tantito mi vida, ya viste que le gustó lo dulce al lobito.- Su marido lo incitó, para que diera una pequeña mordida.

Vio la emoción en todos, pero no era prudente, era muy bebé todavía… Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no le haría un daño _irreparable_ que probara tantito. Sacudió la cabeza en negación.- No, aún no ha probado el huevo, ni nada más que la manzana que le dimos, ¿qué tal si es alérgico a algo?

-Ay, no seas paranoico mi cielo, una mordidita, chiquitita.- Suplicó, porque más por él, lo hacía por su hijo.

No estaba seguro, y se puso a pensar si había un hospital cerca para salir corriendo en caso de emergencia, y sí, lo había. Hizo una mueca, mirando a su alrededor en busca de aprobación y se topó con uno de los amigos de su padre que le levantaba el pulgar, ah, ese güey era doctor, no recordaba de qué, pero bueno… Sí, total, era tantito y sólo una vez.

Nada malo podía pasarle, ¿verdad?

Suspiró, no del todo convencido, pero inclinó a su hijo, para que mordiera el pastel; SeungHyun tomó su bracito libre, porque conociéndolo, seguramente querría tomarlo con sus manitas desmadrando el bello pastel de cuatro pisos, que estaba decorado como el “Bosque de los cien acres” y en cada piso estaban los diferentes personajes de la serie de Winnie Pooh, con un Tiger sentado en un tronco cortado en el último piso.

 

Y entonces _pasó_.

 

En cámara lenta, vio una mano regordeta empujar la cabecita de _su hijo_ hasta hundirlo un poco en el suave pastel, en un acto reflejo, lo alejó rápidamente quitando con sus manos el merengue de su carita y sobre todo de su nariz, que es donde _peligraba_ de aspirarlo.

Mino se puso a llorar al instante.

Todo el salón estaba callado como si se tratara de un funeral, las risas se habían detenido abruptamente, y se puso _muy_ tenso el ambiente.

-¿Qué verga te pasa, imbécil?- Escuchó la gruesa y _emputada_ voz de su esposo, pero él no podía prestarle atención a nada que no fuera limpiar a su hijo lo más rápido posible.

-Tenga patrón.- Mark estaba a su lado, y le extendió una toallita húmeda. No pudo ni agradecerle por su eficiencia, porque su único propósito era dejar libre sus vías respiratorias lo más rápido posible, y detener el desgarrado llanto de su bebé.

-Bro, fue una bro--

SeungRi no continuó con su _disculpa,_ porque algo lo había interrumpido. Y a juzgar por el suspiro que todos soltaron, y el _golpe_ que se oyó de algo caer de seco al suelo, seguramente su SeungHyun le había dado un puñetazo en el mero rostro, tal vez hasta le haya roto la nariz.

No era algo que ponía a su marido muy orgulloso, pero era experto en noquear de un solo golpe.

-Eres un pendejo, y nada más no te mato, porque hay niños, pedazo de mierda.- Una mano lo tomó de la cintura, y lo guió lejos de la mesa, supuso que al baño.

JiYong no podía hablar, estaba confundido, y el hecho de que su hijo no dejara de llorar, aunque ya estaba casi limpio, lo tenía aún en estado de _shock_.

-Qué hijo de puta, ¿qué le pasa? No mames, es un bebé.- La voz de su esposo le sonaba lejana, y no entendía muy bien qué diablos había pasado.- Está bien si el pendejo quiere seguir fingiendo que es un chamaco, pero que ni crea que le voy a pasar sus mamadas, y menos con nuestro hijo.

Entraron al baño, y JiYong seguía sin hablar.

-¿Traes cambio de ropa?- Preguntó el regio, un poco más calmado, acariciando su mejilla para lograr que reaccionara.

-Siempre traigo cambio.- Susurró, abrazando y tratando sin éxito, que su bebé parara su llanto desgarrador.

-Voy por la pañalera…- Suspiró, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Mark ya estaba entrando con la susodicha al lugar.- Gracias _man,_ oye, pues, repartan el pastel y si pueden despachen a la gente. ¿Sí? Que disculpen las molestias y que gracias por venir.

-Sí patrón, yo lo checo.

El pelinaranja inspeccionaba el rostro de su hijo, sobre todo su nariz, para ver que ya no tuviera restos de merengue.

-Te juro que lo quiero matar.- Estaba que se lo llevaba la chingada.

-Es nuestro amigo.- Dijo por fin, besando la frente de su bebé, que calmaba lentamente su llanto. Se le partía el corazón ver sus lágrimas bajar por sus _cachetitos_ enrojecidos.

-Pues no lo parece, ¿Qué hubiese pasado--?

-Pero no pasó.- Lo interrumpió, porque le daba _más miedo_ todos los escenarios que pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza, que lo que en realidad había pasado.

-Sí pero--

-SeungHyun, MinHo está bien, yo igual quiero golpearlo, pero no sé si sea la forma más correcta de enfrentarlo.- Poco a poco se calmaba, a la par de su hijo, y podía pensar con un poquito más de claridad.

-Debe crecer, esto no es un puto juego, carajo.- Su marido tenía un carácter explosivo, era extremadamente protector con su familia, pero desde Mino había nacido, ese instinto había aumentado exponencialmente.

-Créeme que estoy tan enojado como tú, pero te repito, MinHo está bien, y la violencia no es la solución.

-Pues a mí sí me funcionó.- Respondió hoscamente.

-Claro que no, te conozco, te sientes culpable porque le pegaste a SeungRi.- Dijo tranquilamente, acariciando a su bebé para que dejara de hipar, su llanto por fin se había detenido, pero sus lagrimitas seguían bañando sus cachetes.

-Con mi hijo nadie se mete.

-Fue una broma de mal gusto, pero no es para que lo matemos. Al menos no de forma literal…

-Es que neta se pasó de puñetas.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho, pero no estaba seguro que fuera sólo por lo que le había pasado a su hijo. SeungRi era su amigo más cercano, al que llevaba conociendo de más años, el primero que había aceptado y ayudado con su relación con SeungHyun sin juzgarlo o burlarse.

Era difícil estar molesto con él, _era su mejor amigo._

Ver los ojos llorosos de su bebé le partieron un poco más el corazón.

-Vamos a cambiarte, mijo, ya no llores, que me matas.- Besó la cabecita de su hijo, y acarició su cabello.

Sin decir nada más, le quitaron su maravilloso trajecito de Tiger manchado, para ponerle una camisa naranja con rallas negras y un _short_ del mismo color. Era el plan B, en caso de que se ensuciara mucho jugando, pero para sorpresa de los padres, el bebé se había mantenido bastante limpio, hasta hace unos minutos.

Escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta antes de abrirla.- Hola, ¿puedo pasar?- Preguntó YoungBae tímido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se van?- Dijo SeungHyun, sorprendido de verlo a él, y no a alguno de sus _minions._

Suspiró antes de continuar.- SeungRi quiere hablar con ustedes.

-Dile a ese puñetas--

-Por favor…- Suplicó el más bajito de los tres, cortando a su enfurecido ranchero.

-¿Y qué quiere?- Preguntó tranquilo JiYong si él también perdía la calma seguramente su marido saldría a matarlo en ese momento.

-Pues explicarles lo que pasó.

-No gracias, quedó bastante claro.- Respondió toscamente SeungHyun.

-No quiso contarme todo, pero me dijo algo y creo que vale la pena que lo escuchen, yo sólo digo eso.- Se rascó la nuca nervioso, porque sabía que en una de esas, a él también le tocaría un puñetazo.

-Si quiere hablamos otro día, hoy ya no quiero ni saber que existe.- Su gordo no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, y mucho menos tan rápido.

-Yo voy.- Dijo sin saber porqué, tal vez era porque tenía tantos meses sin ver a su amigo, aunado a su extraña actitud, lo que lo impulsaba a querer saber los porqués de su comportamiento tan hostil y poco común en él.

-Pero a lobito me lo dejas aquí.- SeungHyun cargó a su hijo, que inmediatamente se abrazó al hombro de su padre, se veía decaído, o puede que sólo fuera cansancio por tanto llorar.

-Vale, tampoco es como si planeara llevarlo…- Suspiró, abrazó a su esposo, besando la manita de su hijo que no estaba durmiéndose, pero que había perdido toda la efusividad que lo caracterizaba.- Ahorita regreso, mi cielo.- Dijo simplemente, besando a su esposo una vez más, que tenía un mohín indignado.

Quiso decirle más a su esposo, pero no tenía sentido intentar razonar con él cuando estaba así de encabronado. YoungBae caminó a su lado, y sutilmente lo fue guiando al patio por la parte de atrás, donde estaba su amigo sentado en los escalones, solo.

El bajito sólo le hizo señas con la mirada, y regresó por donde venían; seguramente iba a regresar para tratar de convencer a su marido, aunque conociéndolo, era sólo un desperdicio de tiempo y saliva.

No estaba seguro de qué debía decirle, así que simplemente se sentó a un lado suyo, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Lo siento.- Fue lo único que dijo el menor, sonaba como si tuviera la nariz congestionada.

-¿Porqué exactamente?- Preguntó suavemente, sin una emoción clara en su voz.

-Por ser un idiota.

-Está en tu naturaleza, supongo.

-No está bien lo que hice, SeungHyun tiene razón, pude haberlo lastimado.

Tenía un tono de culpa tan grande, que comenzó a creerle su disculpa.- Nunca dije que estuviera bien, sólo que es tu naturaleza.

Suspiraron, JiYong no tenía idea de porqué, pero se sentía culpable.

-Mino debe odiarme.- Dijo SeungRi después de un par de minutos en silencio.

-No te odia…

-Claro que sí, antes intenté cargarlo y sólo quería regresar contigo, o hasta con SeHun.

-Es un bebé, SeungRi, los bebés no saben odiar, no aún.- Le partió un poquito el corazón, el dolor en la voz de su amigo.

-Y ahora con esto, seguramente va a odiarme toda su vida, y con esto ya los perdí a ustedes también, para siempre--

-No te odia, y nosotros tampoco.- Lo cortó, aún con todo, sabía que su esposo no lo odiaba.- Es un bebé, te repito, no puede odiarte. Lo que sí es que no te conoce, ¿Cómo crees que va a estar feliz de que lo cargue un extraño, cuando puede ser cargado por alguien a quien reconoce y quiere? Tal vez si te hubieras tomado el tiempo de visitarlo, preferiría que lo cargues tú y no cualquier otra persona.

SeungRi no supo que responder a eso.

-Mino es un sol, se da rápido con la gente, pero tienes que darle tiempo, dedicarle tiempo, no es un objeto que puedas tomar y dejar cuando quieras o necesites. Es una personita, que necesita amor y tu tiempo para que también te ame.

El menor seguía callado. Bien, era el momento de decir en voz alta lo que venía evadiendo todo el día.

-Tal vez si tú dejaras de odiarlo…

-¡No lo odio!- Exclamó rápidamente, y sólo ahí se giró a verlo, tenía dos algodones en ensangrentados en sus fosas nasales, eso explicaba su voz gangosa. Al parecer su esposo no le había roto la nariz, pero _casi,_ además de que su labio superior izquierdo estaba un _poco_ reventado.

-Pues pareciera que te da repelús. Cuando nació Hoony estuviste al cien, incluso desde el embarazo, y cuando nació ni se diga, HyoRin casi tuvo que sacarte a patadas de su casa porque no te querías despegar de él… Pero com Mino…

-Es diferente…

-Claro que lo es, desde que nació o bueno, creo que desde antes, has actuado como si fuéramos a tener una plaga y no un bebé.

-No es una plaga…- Bajó la mirada, posiblemente avergonzado de sus acciones.

-Entiendo que creas que ya somos aburridos porque preferimos salir al parque a un antro, o que las carnitas asadas ya no hay tanta cerveza como antes.- Tomó un tiempo, pensando bien lo que quería decirle.- Pero así es la vida, la gente cambia, crecemos… Tenemos que cambiar, porque ahora tenemos una personita a nuestro cuidado.

-Lo sé…- Suspiró, tomando su cabello entre sus manos.

Sinceramente no sabía qué más decirle.

-Lo sé, es que yo, no sé… Supongo que me sentí desplazado.

-SeungRi, eres nuestro hermano, jamás--

-Ese es el problema.- El menor lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó confundido.

-Que ahora soy “su hermano”.

-SeungRi, siempre has sido nuestro hermano, y siempre lo serás, a pesar de todo lo que pase.

Lo vio sacudir con furia su cabello, como si intentara detenerse de lo que posiblemente iba a decir.- No, antes yo era su bebé.- Susurró, aún con su mirada en el piso.

Ante esto, JiYong lo observó completamente consternado, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-SeungRi…

-Yo era su bebé antes de que él naciera, y desde que Mino existe, ustedes me olvidaron.- Lo dijo rápido, pero entendió perfectamente.

_Verga_ , esto era un caso absoluto de celos fraternales.

-Panda, escucha…- Suspiró antes de continuar.- Sé que siempre te tratamos como si fueras, pues algo así como nuestro “cachorro”- Un cachorro _cochinote_ y con tendencias “ _incestuosas”,_ pero omitió esto último _.-_ Pero no tienes idea de lo diferente que es tener un hijo.

-Pero--

-Déjame terminar.- Interrumpió su interrupción, poniendo una mano en su hombro.- Sé que tal vez esto es nuestra culpa, te malcriamos como nuestro _bebecito_ , pero no creí que te lo tomaras tan en serio.- Apretó su mano, para que el más joven lo mirara por fin a los ojos, y este lo hizo.- SeungRi, tener un hijo te cambia por completo, y sí, puede que antes te decíamos bebé y esas cosas, pero no quiere decir que porque no te digamos más de esa forma te queremos menos. No es así.- Suspiró.- Antes igual le decía a Iye que era mi hijo, y créeme, ahora que sé lo que es tener uno, no le he vuelto a llamar así, y no es que lo ame menos, es mi mascota y lo adoro un chingo... Es sólo que ya no me siento muy cómodo comparando a mi bebé con un gatito, y no es que tengan algo de malo los gatos es solo que, no sé, ya no es lo mismo, no sé como explicarlo.

SeungRi sólo bajó la mirada.

-¿Sabes? Hasta con SeungHyun es diferente. Antes yo decía que si él me faltaba algún día, no podría vivir ni una semana, porque la tristeza seguro me mataba… Pero ya no es así, porque sé que ahora tengo que vivir para cuidar a Mino, y aunque me dolería en el alma no tenerlo a mi lado, nuestro hijo es nuestra prioridad ahora. Sé que SeungHyun piensa lo mismo aunque no lo hemos hablado... Puede que sin el otro vivamos con el alma rota, pero por nuestro bebé, tendremos que salir adelante, por él más que nada. Y en absoluto quiere decir que lo ame menos, al contrario, siento que lo amo más que nunca, y que de alguna forma, me ha regalado una razón para vivir tanto como me sea posible… Por él, por Mino, y por sus futuros hermanitos también.

-Siento haberte roto el hocico, hermano.- Escucharon la gruesa voz de su esposo, que traía a su lobito en la misma posición en que lo dejó.- Si te sentías así, debiste decírnoslo, no aislarte y hacernos creer que eras un cabrón inmaduro que le tenía miedo a crecer.- Todo indicaba que también había escuchado su plática, o por lo menos lo más importante.

-Yo tampoco estaba seguro de qué me pasaba… Pero SeHun estuvo atrás de mí, hasta que lo hablamos. Parece ser que él me conoce mejor que yo.

-Sí, eso suele pasar cuando estás enamorado.- Dijo SeungHyun, tratando de aminorar el ambiente tristón.

-Siento mucho lo que le hice a Mino.- Volvió a pedir disculpas, pero ahora a su ranchero.

-Mira, son pendejadas que se hacen sin pensar, para la próxima, sólo recuerda que es un bebé y que no hay que jugar tan brusco con él, al menos no aún.- Le dio una ligera sonrisa.

-Sólo quería llamar su atención, no sé, que se rieran conmigo como antes…

-Hubiera sido mejor si embarrabas a SeungHyun, él estaba igual cerca.- Se inclinó para darle un _empujoncito_ con su hombro para levantarle el animo.

-¡Sí!- Aprobó su marido, señalándolos con un _pau pau_ de uva que traía en la mano que no sostenía a su hijo; no había notado que lo tenía hasta ese momento.- Para que veas, hubiera estado bien cagado, igual te iba a romper el hocico, pero esta vez todos iban a estarse riendo.

Los tres soltaron una risita por lo que pudo ser y no.

-Cuando pase el tiempo, se nos olvidará que estuvo feo, y sólo nos reiremos de la rinoplastia que te hice gratis.- Seguía chingando su regio.

-Verga, aún me duele un chingo, yo digo que me la rompiste, pero tu primo dijo que no.- SeungRi contó no muy convencido de su diagnóstico.

-¿Cuál primo?- Preguntó JiYong, ninguno de sus primos eran médicos, al menos no los dos que vinieron.

-MinSeok llegó al mero relajo del pastel, pero con todo el desmadre creo que ni lo viste cuando entró.- Seguía narrando, recuperando la energía que _sí_ lo caracterizaba.

-No mames, dijo que tenía guardia y que no creía poder venir, pero que el viernes se daba una vuelta.

-Pues sí llegó.- Asintió el castaño menor.

-¿Sólo?- Preguntó sacado de onda.

-Que malo eres, chaparro, ya sabes que el pobre es _foreveralone_.- Se mofó de su otro primo político que adoraba, ya que era a toda madre, aunque casi no se dejaba ver por su chamba en el _Médica Sur._

-Ya, pero quien quita y por fin consiguió alguien igual de desesperado que él o algo.- Se cubrió la boca con la mano, malicioso.

-O algo…- Añadió SeungRi burlón, haciendo que los mayores rieran.

Se quedaron unos segundos sin hablar, pero ya no había la tensión de antes, ahora se sentía el buen rollo de _siempre._

-Creo que para te perdonemos.- Comenzó SeungHyun.- Vas a tener que darle un buen regalo a Mino, no creas que no vi que ni trajiste nada.

-Lo olvidamos en la casa, pero llegando se los llevo a su depa.- Sonrió ampliamente el panda.

-¿Y es grande, señor hacendado?- Intentó joderlo JiYong.

-No sé, SeHun lo compró, pero la neta se merece algo enorme, para que me perdone por lo que le hice.- Se rascó su nuca, con vergüenza nuevamente en su voz, pero ya no estaba ni triste ni melancólico.

Volvió a haber otro silencio pero ahora un poco más largo, los adultos parecían estar pensando en lo siguiente que dirían, porque aunque ya había buen rollo y _perdón_ implícito, los tres era muy impulsivos.

Su esposo nuevamente fue el primero en hablar.- Creo que es momento de preguntarte algo SeungRi.- Dijo muy serio.

-¿Qué cosa?- Respondió con otra pregunta el aludido.

_Si, ¿qué cosa, SeungHyun?_

-Mi señora y yo no hemos podido ponernos de acuerdo sobre algo del bautizo, y quería saber si quisieras ayudarnos.- Continuó, con el mismo tono de solemnidad.

-Claro que sí, _bro_ , si necesitan dinero para lo que sea, cuenten conmigo.- Dijo emocionado de que lo quisieran involucrar igual que antes.

-No es exactamente dinero…- Tomaba su tiempo, tal vez eligiendo sus palabras correctas.- Lo que pasa, es que en mi familia hay muchos conversos al cristianismo y en la de JiYong locas irresponsables… y no sé, es algo que pensé hace mucho, pero con tu distanciamiento lo dejé de lado, pero… ¿Te gustaría ser el padrino del lobito? Es decir, SeHun y--

-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡DIOS GRACIAS! ¡SÍ, ACEPTO!- Se levantó como relámpago y abrazó a su esposo e hijo.- ¡DIOS NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡VOY A SER PADRINO! ¡AHIJADO TE AMO LO SIENTO MUCHO SÓLO QUERÍA QUE ME QUISIERAS!- Tomó la manita de su bebé, y la besó repetidas veces, logrando que riera por la acción. A su lobito le encantaban los besos.- ¡NO ME LO CREO, ESTOY TAN FELIZ! Au, au, au, mi labio.- Poco a poco, la emoción le ganó y escuchó su voz cortada.- Mierda, y yo creyendo que tendría que mudarme porque no me iban a querer volver a ver en su vida.- Ahora sí que estaba llorando, seguramente era difícil, por los tapones que obstruían su nariz.

-Lo pensé, no te creas.- Dijo SeungHyun, que le extendió el _pau pau_ para que lo agarrara y así lo hizo. Ahora que podía, abrazó al ojeroso un poco por los hombros, tratando de consolarlo.- Nosotros no tenemos tanto _baro_ como para mudarnos lejos del terrorista de pedas infantiles.- Bromeó, sacudiendo el pelo de su amigo.

Claro que SeungRi no era su hijo, pero no por eso lo amaban menos, eso era definitivo.

-Vas a ver Mino.- Dijo aún con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, que se limpió con su puño.- Te voy a dar todo lo que nunca le daré a mis hijos, porque la verdad es que yo no creo ser buen papá, pero un ahijado siempre ha sido mi sueño, me deprimí un poco cuando YoungBae no me eligió.

-No mames, wey, es tu ex, además que son cristianos, ellos no bautizan niños.- El regio le dio un zape suave al castaño, su lobito había dejado su escondite, desde que SeungRi lo había besuqueado en sus manitas.

-Bueno, equis, eso ya no importa, el punto es que seré padrino y ya vas a ver Mino, te voy a pagar tu universidad, te voy a llevar a Disney--

-Anota todo lo que está prometiendo, belleza, no quiero que se raje a la mera hora, diciendo que siempre no, que estaba exagerando.- SeungHyun gritó en su dirección.- Es más, repítelo y que te graben, de esto quiero evidencia y firma ante notario.

-¡No necesitas notario, tienes mi palabra de honor!- SeungRi estaba feliz, sus lágrimas de felicidad no se detenían.

Al parecer ahora todo estaba bien, todo iba a volver a la normalidad, o bueno no, porque sería _mejor_.

-Yo la neta no estoy convencido, siento que sólo nos estás _choriando_.- Su gordo seguía haciéndose al que no le creía.

-¡No! ¡Neta! Te lo juro, es más, vamos con todos para que les anuncie mi nuevo título de padrino y sea legal, ¡culo si no!- Gritó levantando triunfal su puño derecho, como si se hubiera sacado la lotería o algo.

Vio a su lobito imitarlo, levantando su puñito igualmente. Poco a poco el panda se iba colando en el pequeño corazón de su hijo, y sólo había requerido unos _besitos._

-Eso me suena mucho más legítimo, eh, culo si no.- Aprobó SeungHyun, haciendo un gesto de rotunda conformidad.

-¡A huevo, culo si no!- Volvió a gritar, sellando el _trato_ , dándose las manos como el par de _caballeros_ que eran. SeungRi no lo soltó, y lo arrastró de rumbo al salón.

-¿No tienes sed, mi vida?- Gritó SeungHyun, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

JiYong negó sin entender lo que le había dicho el otro, pero riéndose de los dos payasos, ya los _extrañaba_ haciendo desmadre juntos.

Suspiró, levantándose de su lugar siguiendo a los hombres de su vida y al panda, que también adoraba. Bajó su mirada, viendo el _paupau_ que le había dado su marido, y que estaba a nada de dejar ahí olvidado en la oscuridad. Se agachó para tomarlo, y seguir con su camino.

Personalmente era muy dulce, y no le quitaba mucho la sed que digamos, pero sintió sus labios y la garganta tan resecos, que quiso destaparlo para darle un traguito para aliviar la irritación, pero apenas hizo contacto en su boca, decidió que tenía más sed de la que creía, terminándoselo de golpe. No estaba helado, pero aún tenía una temperatura aceptable para ese perro calor, y combinado con la frescura del aire acondicionado, el refresquito le supo a gloria.

-Ah, _numa_ , que rico, lo que es tener sed de la mala y no saberlo.- Rió admirando la botella que lo había _salvado_ de la deshidratación.

Entonces lo notó… La botella tenía _algo_ escrito con marcador negro, y por eso no lo había visto hasta ahora que estaba vacía.

“ _Chaparrito, te quiero mucho, estás bien sabroso mami, tomemos juntos este paupau de uva después de coshar, porque ya no tenemos dinero para vino y ya no fumamos, pero sabe bien rico, como tú. xoxo”_ el _“Atte. Tu Gordo”_ con un corazón a lado de su alias, estaba completamente de más. Era obvio de quién era.

Volvió a leer la nota, porque no podía con su cursi ranchero, y fijándose mejor, vio que el “tú” tenía un pequeño corazón en lugar de la tilde. Se sonrojó, pero soltó una carcajada.

Pobre, le había tumbado el evento sin querer a su gordito.

Caminó más rápido, porque necesitaba explicarle a su esposo que para la próxima que quisiera ser un romántico, usara otro sabor de _paupau_ o un marcador blanco, porque no tenía tan buena visión, como para andar inspeccionando todas las bebidas que le diera el mayor.

O tal vez sí…

 

 

Entró al salón donde estaban los pocos invitados que quedaban, lo bueno es que sus padres habían despachado a sus respectivos amigos, y sólo quedaba la _familia._

-¡Por fin JiYong! ¡Ya íbamos a mandarte a buscar!- Gritó SeungRi, apenas lo vio.- ¡Amigos! Tengo un anuncio muy importante que darles.- Tosió, aclarándose la garganta y haciéndola de pedo, para crear espectativa.- ¡Voy a ser padrino!- Todos se sacaron de onda por la repentina noticia.- ¡Sí! ¡Me acaban de nombrar padrino oficial de Choi MinHo, tomen esa putos!- Exclamó, sin medir sus palabras.

-¡ _Putos_!- Gritó una vocecita que inmediatamente lo hizo abrir los ojos y la boca de asombro, porque la _reconocía_ perfectamente.

JiYong se quiso morir de la vergüenza, cuando todos giraron a ver a su bebé, que aplaudía en los brazos de su padre, que estaba igual de atónito.

-¡ _Putos_!- Repitió, y ahora sí que no quedaba duda de que había sido él, porque todos tenían su vista fijamente en él.

-¡Mijo, no!- A JiYong se le salió un “mijo” del _perro oso_ que sentía, al ver que su cachorro había insultado por segunda vez.

Hoony no entendía el silencio, pero YeonJun soltó una carcajada, tirándose al piso muerto de la risa.

Mino comenzó a aplaudir, contento por la felicidad que derrochaba su primo, antes de intentar repetir su palabrita nueva.- ¡Put--!

Su esposo cubrió la boquita con su enorme mano, y sólo lo miró en busca de apoyo, suplicándole, porque no sabía como proceder.

Esta última acción, hizo que todos comenzaran a reír a carcajada suelta, hasta sus padres no habían podido resistirse al momento, con todo y que eran bien _persignados._

-¡Aw, dijo su primera palabra!- Jodió YoungBae, llorando literalmente de la risa.

Todos sabían que su bebé era flojo para hablar, y que no había dicho su “primera palabra”.

Hasta _ahora._

-¡No es cierto, esa no fue la primera!- JiYong intentó salvar la situación, pero era inútil.

Ahora nadie les creería que en realidad la primera palabra de su hijo fue “pito” -que honestamente tampoco era mucho mejor- pero al ponerlo en _perspectiva,_ tal vez sí que era mil veces preferible que su hijo dijera “pito” a “puto”. Total “pito”, no era _exactamente_ una grosería, como había dicho SeungHyun

Pero no, todo indicaba que ahora su hijo sería recordado como _“el niño del putos”_.

Qué pinche perro oso.

Se acuclilló, tomando su naranja cabello entre sus manos, en un vano intento por desaparecer y ser tragado por la Tierra.

Le rezó a la Virgencita de Guadalupe para que le hiciera el milagro, retrocediendo el tiempo como en su serie, le rezó tanto como pudo, muchísimo más honesto que esos malos actores del CEA y aunque las risas fueron disminuyendo poco a poco, la vergüenza que seguía en su ser, era un claro indicador de que _no_ , estaban en el mismo espacio tiempo y sin ningún pinche cambio.

Al final sí iba a terminar cambiándose de religión, porque la virgencita, _una vez más_ lo había dejado mal con el milagrito que necesitaba. Maldita Rosa de Guadalupe que lo hacía creer que si pedía con el suficiente fervor, algún día se le aparecería la rosa y el airecito para sacarlo de un apuro.

Pero qué madres.

-¿Estás bien, chaparro?- Escuchó la grave voz de SeungHyun que denotaba preocupación. La pregunta de su esposo no le había dado consuelo, para nada, pero sí que le dio un momento de _iluminación._

Sí, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Si no hubiera conocido al regio, toda esta _pena_ que lo acongojaba en este momento, no la estaría experimentando. _Él_ era el mayor causante de sus desgracias, sí, era él y su mala suerte ranchera que lo exponían a esta clase de _papelones._ Ahora entendía perfectamente las palabras de su madre, que le _advirtió_ que mezclar sangre de Las Lomas y de San Nicolás de los Garza era una _terrible_ idea.

_La fórmula para el desastre._

Había estado _muchos_ años en negación, pero con un solo año siendo _mamá_ , podía dar fe y legalidad de estas sabias palabras. Al final las madres _siempre_ tenían la razón.

 

 

_Culo si no._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! <3
> 
> Una pequeña aclaración, esto inició como un OS, pero se ha transformado en esta "serie" llamándola de alguna forma. Los capítulos son aislados unos de otros, pero llevarán una continuidad a su forma jaja no sé si la hayan notado xd pero es presente-pasado-futuro, así que el siguiente, será "presente", que es una continuación del "Halloween lesbiano", porque no, no terminó ahí.xdxd
> 
> Una vez más, gracias por leer :) ¡Nos leemos pronto! Espero.<3


End file.
